Love is Not a Game
by Eikosirius86
Summary: Yugi has a hard time dealing with his feelings with Yami when he finds out he is messing around with one of his friends, Tea. This causes Yugi to become distant to him and focus on things like school and duel monsters. However his life changes for the better when Kaiba offers a hand to him. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT AND MORE.
1. Chapter 1: Pre-Game

**Hey Guys! I thought I would make a story based on how I was feeling at the moment. That feeling gave an idea. Also I wanted more Yami x Yugi up on fanfiction. It used to be a lot of puzzleshipping but it's becoming less now. So I'm here to fill it up. There me only puzzleshipping from me. Using one of my favorite shows that I always watched since I was a kid, I decided to unleash my imagination into this story. My grammar still needs work. I'm open to constructive criticism if need be. Thanks and I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. WARINING: THIS STORY CONTAINS FOUL LAUGAUGE AND STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. VIEWER DISCURSION IS ADVISED.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release. **

**This is also an AU**

**Chapter 1: Pre-Game**

It's been a year since that time in school. When Yami first came. He was a cool dude at first. And I really liked him. But now I can't stand being around him. I mean the guy is a fucking horn dog. Always fucking Tea. I have nothing against Tea at all. She's been my friend right after I met Joey and Honda. But ever since they started messing around I just stayed away. I still hang out with Joey and Houda from time the time. But when Yami is around, I back off. All of them think I like Tea and I'm jealous of Yami. Man they don't know how wrong they are. And I plan to keep it that way. Yami is the most popular guy in school. He won every duel monsters tournament in every store and event. My grandpa took a liking to him. Also he's my Grandpa's best customer. Grandpa owns a card shop that I'm supposed to inherit one day. He said I did good selling cards while he was on vacation, so it's official. Yami transferred to our school last year. He's a senior. He is also wealthy. Even more wealthy then Kaiba himself. Kaiba has a company called Kaiba corp. He's good with the technology supporting the duel monster's cards. He's great business partners with Pegasus, the creator of the duel monster's cards. Kaiba always keeps to himself. The only one he talks to is his little brother Mokuba. He raises him by himself. No one really knows of Kaiba's past. And to be honest it should stay that way. I don't blame him.

It's early in the morning and I'm eating my Grandpa's breakfast. I'm eating slowly as usual. "Yugi," says Grandpa. "How come you don't talk to Yami anymore?"

"So you noticed?" I say before biting my pancake.

"Yugi, I'm old not senile. What has been happening between you two?"

"I caught feelings for Yami and he's messing around with Tea." I say bluntly.

"Oh my." He says surprised. See the thing is, I can always be honest with my grandfather. He knew I was gay the moment I turned three. I always wanted to wear girl clothes but my parents said I couldn't. But they're both dead now and I still wear boy clothes to hide that I'm gay. Not even my friends know. "That must be hard for you."

"It is. But I can deal with it. I just keep my distance. I do well in school. So everything is alright. It's a part of life."

"At least you know. Most teens your age go around breaking stuff."

"Good times. I love seeing the outrage."

"You're little sadistic one, aren't you?"

"Just a little."

I leave out the shop and head to school. On my way there I see Ryou. He is the half British boy comes to our school. He is so gentle and humble. He's also gay and keeps it in the closet. He's goes out with this delinquent named Bakura from another school. He's a bad boy and a thief. But cares about Ryou deeply. So I never had a problem with it. "Hey Ryou." I say.

"Hello Yugi. How are you?" He asks.

"Fine. Just another day at school."

"That's good. Yugi, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Hmm? What brought this on?"

"Yugi, you've been distance from your friends ever since Yami and Tea…did…"

"Oh that? Please, I'm just strolling."

"Yugi. You're in love with Yami."

"Whoa! I didn't say all that stuff. I mean shit, that's one to call an assumption."

"But is my assumption, correct?"

I sigh. He did tell me his secret about him being gay. I owe him at least this. "Yeah it's true. I love him."

"I would know. I saw the way you look at him. I'm gay so I know for sure. Everyone thinks you're jealous because they think you like Tea when it's the other way around."

"I know."

"Don't worry your secret is safe."

"I know. You would have already spread rumors about me if it wasn't." He smiles.

School begins and I'm focus as usual. I have a reputation to keep and my good grades are one of them. I'm also a great duelist. Not the top but I'm there with the advanced.

I hang out with Joey and Honda for lunch. They already accepted that I don't hang out with them because of Yami. So they deal with it. After lunch, classes again and then school is over. After school, I play duel monsters with the other students in the classroom. I beat them easily because they keep making the same mistakes over and over. They say that it's because I'm good. And I tell them no and show them what they did wrong. Yami and Tea walk in the classroom. I go to the back and get my stuff to leave. Kaiba is sitting in the back reading. "Hey Yugi." Says a deep serious voice. I look around to see who called me. "I'm right here." I look to see Kaiba looking at me with the most genuine smile ever. He never smiles. And he doesn't speak to anyone. Ever. Until just now.

"Wait, are you talking to me?"

He chuckles. "Well we're the only two in the back of this classroom."

"Yeah but why talk to me?"

"You're not a loser."

"Oh…uh, thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Hey I was wondering. Are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"I want to hang out."

"Sure. Where you want to go?"

"To the park near the city. That's sounds good?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Good. Since you are leaving now, we can head over there now."

"Cool." We get over stuff and leave. I noticed Yami was staring at us when we left.

We head to the park in near the city. We play some duel monsters and he beat me three times in a row. He is the second Championship in the game next to Yami. "You're a very good duelist."

"Thanks."

"But you down yourself too much."

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you always put people before you. It's okay to be humble but not too humble. Have a little pride. You see that I don't do that."

"Well you're Kaiba. You're famous."

"I got this way because I didn't let no one put me down and didn't bow to anyone. If you stop holding back you can be like me and better."

"Whoa. That's the first time I heard that from someone."

"That's because no one saw your potential. No one else but Yami."

"Oh yeah I know."

"You caught feelings for him."

"Damn what the hell? Was it that obvious?"

"No. Simple minded people can't see that. I have a keen eye for these things. And Ryou knows too. He's gay after all."

"So you knew?"

"Yeah. He told me."

"Wait you and Ryou talk?"

"Yeah. We hang out outside of school. We're really close. We just keep it out of school ears."

"Ooh. Make sense."

"Now back to the topic. Yami, he's a fucking idiot. A serious idiot. He doesn't even like Tea. She's a pussy gabber for the real thing he wants."

"Wait, what?"

"Yami is bi. He's mostly gay but he's bi. He fucks girls to keep his dick warm."

"How the hell you know that? You don't even talk to him."

"We're cousins." My mouth drops. "We keep it secret for dueling purposes."

"Okay. That's really cool. Why tell me though?"

"You're trust worthy and you don't talk shit. Ryou told me you kept his secret. And he never asked you to keep it. You just did."

"He knew I would keep it."

"He sure did. Now back on topic, Yami and I are cousins. We were close. Until he became a player. But that's a thing he use to cover what he really wants."

"And what does he really want?"

"He wants boy love."

"Ooh. Well why doesn't he just get it? It's easy for him. He got the looks."

"Boy's love is not easy. There's a difference between love and lust Yugi. He never goes after boys for lust. He does that to girls. And no lie, pussy feels really good so I can't blame him on that one."

"I see. So he hasn't found the one yet so he messing around with girls. And he's messing around with Tea. This only makes me more mad."

"But can you really be mad? If you didn't recall she was the one who was all over him. Now granted that was a fuck move for him to screw her but I only blame his motivations not his actions. I mean he would have did her anyway, but there is a true reason why he did that"

"Why?"

"Well he found the boy love he wanted all along."

"Really? Let me guess the boy is straight so he's using Tea to make him feel better."

"Oh Yugi, gay drama isn't that simple. I know who the boy he love is."

"Really? Who?"

"You." I went silent. No way. No. He wanted me the whole time. But why? "My guess is you're thinking why? Why go through the trouble? Well Yami is a coward when it comes to love. He always has trouble confessing. So he finds other ways to do it."

"So he used my best friend to do it?"

"Yeah. He'd figured you'll come around he was to screw your friend and you'll get mad and eventually snap. Making all easier for him to get you. He did this all the other boys but they weren't his love. He thought they were."

"Oh that…fucking idiot!"

"Now you understand."

"Geez what the fuck am I supposed to do now? I'm not going to welcome him in my arms. Not like that."

"And you shouldn't. Yugi you deserve better. And I do believe you're the one for him, but if he gets you like this he will never truly value you. I see so much in you. You're bright, smart and got skills. But you're going to have to step your game up. I want to help. I want to also save your friendship with Tea and also help you get with him the right way."

"Can you do that?"

"Yugi, I'm a genius. I know my shit. And Ryou will help out too. Along with Barkura and two of my other friends from another school."

"Alright. I trust you. You're his cousin and you know him more than anyone. You got the lead."

"Alright. I'll see you Tomorrow. We got work to do."

CHAPTER 1:END

**So that's that for this chapter. If you like to see more, comment and say so. I'm all ears. I honestly can't wait to start the next chapter. As you can see, things are going to get tight in the story. Yami likes to play games to get what he wants. Kaiba let it slide for a while. But with Yugi it will be different. Very different. I cannot wait to start the next chapter. Have a lovely time guys! **


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Hey! Welcome back. The last chapter was really short but it only needed to be an introduction. But now the games will begin to start. However things will go slowly of course. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Initiation **

After school I said to Joey and Honda that I would be busy for today. Kaiba told me that I should hang out with them at least every other day so it doesn't look like I ditched them. I couldn't agree more. They still don't know about me hanging out with Kaiba, but I still want to tell them. I take the bus all the way to his house. Of course I called grandpa and told him where I'm at. He was surprised that I'm hanging out with Seto Kaiba. And he literally said his full name. My grandpa does own a card shop so he knows about him. He of course he encouraged me to go and be friends with him. But I'm not stupid. He wants his business up and running and have a big shot like Kaiba with promote his shop. I understand his tactic. But I'm not here for that at all. I believe that I can run the shop just fine. There's too many people who likes card games around my area. So the shop will sell on its own.

It's a long ass bus ride to his house. Fucking Ra I love bus rides but this is too long. The bus finally makes it to the last stop. I see the mansion up ahead. I walk there and see a security guard standing there. I tell him I'm here for Kaiba. He asks me my name and I tell him. He calls Kaiba. "Hello . There's a Yugi Muto here for you." He says. There is a pause. "Understood." He hangs up and opens the door. "Right this way, ." He leads me to the building and opens the mansion door. The place is huge. There butlers and maids lined up near the steps. I see a little boy with long wild black hair. I think this is Mokuba. He walks over to me. "You must be Yugi." He says. He then smiles and hands out his hand. "Hi. I'm Mokuba. It's nice to meet you." He is well mannered. Kaiba raised him well. I take his hand. "It's nice to meet you. Kaiba must have said much about me." We drop hands.

"He did. You were all they was talking about lately."

"Is that so?"

"I see you met my little brother. He's cute isn't he?" Says Kaiba.

"Seto! Don't say that. I'm as cool as you are." Says Mokuba. Kaiba laughs. This is the most happy I've ever seen him. He really cares about his brother.

"Yugi. Ryou and the others are already here. Come join us."

"Alright." I go upstairs and I mean long ass stars and he walks me though this long hallway. He opens the door and I see a huge room that's bigger than any apartment complex. There's a bed that's the size of office floor and I see a table and a huge couch. Ryou is sitting there along with Bakura. There are six other boys with them. "Hey guys." Says Kaiba. "This is Yugi."

"Oh so this is the boy that Yami is in love with. I can see why. He's a little cutie." Says the spikey blond headed guy with a British accent. I blush.

"Oh thank you." I say.

"He is cute. I can see him in a cute dress." Says the soft tan skin one.

"You love dressing cute people. I think me and you should adopt a girl in the future." Says the tough tan skin guy.

"Let me tell you their names. The two Egyptian blonds are Malik and Marik. The one with the raven hair with yellow highlights is Yusei. The one with the crazy ass fucked up orange hair is Crow."

"Fuck you Kaiba, at least I still get the bitches. And the dudes." He says. They laugh.

"The spiky Blond head is Jack."

"You can also call me Altus if you want. That's my last name." He says.

"The one with the spiky black hair is Chazz."

"Sup."

"And you already know Ryou and Bakura."

"Hey there Yugi. It's been a while since I seen you." Says Bakura. He also has a British accent.

"It's been good. Staying good as ususal." I say.

"And Yami being a prick."

"You know Yami?"

"Yeah I know him. We go way back. Me, Marik, and Kaiba. Those were the days."

"Yeah except when you tried to steal his shit." Says Kaiba.

"Good times."

"Let's sit down Yugi."

"Okay sure." I sit with him.

"Sooo, to start with, Yami wants to play games with this boy?" Says Jack.

"Yup." Says Kaiba.

"Yami what the fuck." Says Crow. Yusei shakes his head.

"That fucking shit is always playing games. He did this shit three times. All with their hearts broken." Says Marik.

"And he's doing it again." Says Chazz.

"Wait so you all knew Yami?" I ask.

"Yeah. And we were all close too. Until he decided to play those games with those boys." Says Jack.

"Those poor boys were so heartbroken they went mental. One went suicidal." Says Ryou.

"But what is so different about me?" I ask.

"You're the one. I've seen the way he looks at you. You're the first one who made his eyes lit up." Says Kaiba.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah. It's hard for you to notice because of your lack of experience with love. And the fact that he's fucking one of your best friends, so yeah."

"Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, he's messing around with your best friend?" ask Chazz

"One of my best friends. It's only one girl in the group."

"That fucking cunt." Says Barkura.

"This is furthest I've heard Yami has gone to get a boy." Says Jack.

"And Yugi is the only one that can make him bend. But in order for him to do that we have to teach Yugi some things." Says Kaiba.

"Yeah this shit he's doing has got to stop." Says Chazz

"Now Yugi is a great duelist. But there's still much he can learn. Yugi have you ever been in tournaments before?" ask Kaiba.

"Only the local ones. I use to be top, but Yami won top. I was okay with that. Keyword, was."

"That ass. Anyway I'm going to train you to become far more better then you already know."

"I want to help!" Says Malik.

"You know I want in." says Yusei.

"We all do."

"Okay sure!" I say.

"However, I'm training him so therefore I'm his teacher. You will meet up with me every other day and every other Sunday. Use the other days to hang out with your friends. You don't want to ditch them." Says Kaiba.

"Right."

"Also the guys will be here so they will help too since they offered. As for your clothes and hair, you have to change it up."

"Wait why my clothes?"

"Clothes describe who you are as a person. It shows your personally. Wearing clothes that ups your confidence will make you look sure of yourself and less of a target." Says Jack.

"Now I've seen how you dress before outside of school clothing. You wear normal clothes and sometimes you wear goth clothes depending on your mood. But your goth clothes are emo then actually confident. However you can wear goth clothes that makes you look more badass. A hot gay badass."

"I can help with that." Says Malik.

"He can. He's a really good fashion designer. He designs all his cloths for Marik and his company."

"Wow. That's awesome." I say. "What's your company?"

"Men and Women's Unusual wear." Says Marik.

"Oh I know about those. The clothes are great."

"Thank you." Says Malik.

"And expensive."

"Don't worry about that. Everything you need I got you covered." Says Kaiba.

"But paying you back is going take so long."

"You're not going to pay me back. I want to do this. We're friends, right?"

I pause. Did he say were friends? That warms my heart. I smile. "We're friends." I say.

"Good. Now moving on, you have to change your hairstyle a bit. The one you have is cool, but it looks like Yami. I know a simple hairstyle that will make you look cooler. It won't change your hairstyle completely but it will make you look different."

"More like your own person." Says Malik.

"You will also be going to tournaments outside of your town. You will also go to tournaments that are in the stadiums. Pegasus will be holding a tournament in the upcoming months." Says Kaiba.

"I need to go?" I ask.

"You don't need to, no. But it will be a great opportunity to become better. But if you do go Yami will go for sure."

"Oh great."

"That's not the worse he can do. Yami likes to play games. And if you're beating him he will push himself harder. He loves a challenge. And with you as his target, it will drive him to the wall."

"And after we're done prepping you up, you will become popular. All the boys are going to want you. And Yami doesn't take shit like that too likely." Says Crow.

"And Yami never had to fight want he wanted before." Says Yusei.

"Yami is use to boys who are gay and in the closet or not popular. You're in the closet. The only person who knows is someone close to you at home." Says Kaiba.

"Yeah. My grandpa." I say.

"And he's the only who accept you, right?"

"He's the only one that can. He's all I have." Everyone got quiet.

"Yugi, I'm sor-" Says Kaiba before I interrupt him.

"It's all good. So, what's about me being in the closet?"

"You will have to come out of it. But you have to do it with grace. You will have be going to a club I own, out of town. It's a club for underage kids like us. It's underground and it's a safe haven for gays and bi's."

"Cool. That's awesome. Wait does Yami know about it?"

"No. I opened it last year. I made sure to keep this from him."

"Yeah, since he likes to play those games." Says Marik.

"You're going to feel more at home there. You're also going to meet people that you never would think are gay." Says Kaiba.

"That's awesome. But why take me there?" I ask.

"So you can get comfortable. If you're coming out, you have to do this slowly. And to do this you have to get comfortable and learn from others."

"Okay. Question, are you gay Kaiba?" The room goes silent. Then everyone burst into laughter.

"Shit you wish. But he is not homophobic. He'll help you out if you are gay." Says Crow.

Kaiba smiles. "I'm not gay but I wish I was. Being gay or bi is a hell lot interesting than being straight. Being straight is boring. Gay people are creative and come up with the most gorgeous things."

"Being straight isn't all bad. You just got to look in the water." Says Yusei.

"Oh right, you're in love with Akiza. Yeah Akiza is very interesting girl. And I think you and her make a good match." Says Kaiba.

"Yeah with them titties." Says Crow. Yusei slaps him in the back of his head so hard I feel the wind. We all laugh.

"Damn Yusei you hit harder than a boxer with that slap." Says Marik.

"Bitch slap of the week." Says Bakura.

"Okay so when do I start all this?" I ask.

"Friday. Today is Wednesday so tomorrow you hang out with your friends." Says Kaiba.

"Make sure to tell your friends you're coming here for lessons." Says Bakura.

"Gotcha." I say.

"Since Kaiba don't associate with people in your school and people don't approach him because he is intimating no one with overlook the fact that you're taking lessons for him." Says Jack.

"And people will stay out of your business. And you won't be lying to them. They just don't need to know the other shit." Says Crow.

"Well, don't know about you I'm hungry." Says Marik.

"Right, let me order food service." Kaiba press the button on the wall and order our food on the speaker. Man Kaiba is so high tech. "Oh and by the way Yugi." He says sitting down. "My driver will be picking you up from school when you come to my house. You also will have a ride home."

"Oh okay thanks." I say. After that we start eating our food once it arrives. And during this time I decided that I want to know more about the others. Marik was gay since he was little. He told me before that he was open to kissing boys in his kindergarten when he was six. I thought that was so cute and funny. He met Malik when they were in junior high school. He knew that there was something special about him and of course he went slow with him. They confessed their love when they started high school. I thought that was cute. Malik was always into cute dress and things. His family wasn't too keen on him being gay. The only ones who accepted him being gay were his older sister and his adoptive brother. The moment his sister got her own company she got him out the house and he lives with her and his brother. And since then he started making his own designs. That's how he's working for Marik.

Bakura is the son of a famous engineer. However Bakura has never relied on his father for anything. Bakura made it big by making and selling his own game. He has this RPG board game that everyone likes. It's not bigger then duel monsters but that's still good on its own. When he first met Yami he wasn't the best of friends with him. They were enemies because Bakura was stealing his shit and thought it was funny. But there was a time when a big situation occurred and they helped each other out. Since then they found out that they weren't so bad and became close friends. Until, Yami decided to play his games. That's when Bakura was done with him. Bakura met Ryou last year. He knew he was the one with the first look. They both knew and they hooked up instantly. I thought it was too fast but they looked so happy together. They never argued and they were okay with that. While most relationships would need arguing, it's not like that with every relationship. And that's okay.

Jack is straight. He's a young business man that owns a gaming console company. He is currently working with Kaiba on a game they want to give out. There's a girl that Jack fell in love with but she just disappeared. Left with no sign of where she could have went. He was hurt. Still is. Kaiba and the others tried to help him find her but they never did. He told him to leave her alone and he was sure she had a reason. He knew in his heart that something was wrong. He only wished that she would tell him what it was. He's goes to the same high school that Yusei and Crow goes to.

Crow is bi sexual. He admits that he slept around with many girls and guys but they were all emotional. He is looking for the one, and hasn't found them all. He made peace with all the people he slept with though and that's good. Right now he's not looking for anyone and he's taking a break from finding anyone right now. His focus now is helping me beat Yami in his own game. That's more than enough for him to not worry about love right now.

Yusei owns his own motorcycle company. His father died leaving the company in his hands. At first he thought he didn't have it in him to pull it off but he managed well on his own. He sold way more than his father and is still keeping it up. He fell in love with his childhood friend. A girl named Akiza. Akiza is very sweet but went through so much growing up. He was always there for her. Her parents sent her away to some place. Her parents died so she came back and is starting a life as normal. She has depression but she puts up a fake smile to not burden people. Yusei wants her to open up. He knows she's hiding something. I tell him that he will know when the time is right. He gives me a sad smile and hopes that will be the case.

Chazz is gay. He's not too open about it but won't hide. There is a boy he likes name Jaden. He had a crush on him ever since they met in freshmen year. He's a senior and wants to ask him out. I tell him that his crush seems deeper than that since he liked him that long. Kaiba laughs and says he loves him. Chazz makes a face but blushes too. I laugh.

Kaiba is straight like he said before. But he says he doesn't know if it will stay that way. So far he never found anyone he wanted. No one ever give him any spark. That emotional connection. He only feels a deep connection towards friends. But he doesn't worry about it. And he's not in a rush. So he knows he's find someone.

We laugh our asses off at Kaiba's jokes. I never knew he was so funny. He seemed like the serious type in school. This is the first time I ever seen him let his guard down. And I feel really great just knowing someone like him let me in his circle. Hell, he even let me be his friend. This has brought on a new prospective for me.

It's now time that I left so Kaiba gets his driver ready. I go downstairs and see Mokuba playing duel Monster monsters on his laptop. Kaiba was behind me. "I bet you're kicking ass in that game." Says Kaiba.

"Well I wouldn't say that big bro. They're tough. But it's still fun." He says.

"As long as you're having fun, that's alright with me. Come with me Yugi. You're ride is here." I follow him. We make it outside and his rider opens the limo door and I get in. He closes the car door and goes in the driver seat. Kaiba knocks on the window and I open it. He bends down so his head is in the car window. " Okay Yugi. It's all set. I had fun with you tonight. But the fun is just getting started. We have have lots to do Friday. This is just the beginning. Things are going to heat up, watch."

"I can't wait." I say excited."

"I know. Remember; hang out with your friends every other day."

"That I will do. Thank you for everything."

"No problem Yugi. See you Friday"

"See you."

The limo drives off. I honestly can't wait how everything is going to turn out. I now have a support system that can help me when it comes to Yami. And I know a lot more about him now thanks to the guys. My old life is now over. Goodbye old me, hello new me.

**CHAPTER 2: END**

**And that's a wrap. I hope you liked it. I didn't want to end it there but something told me to do it like that. Now to make note, Kaiba is going to be like that is more of my stories after this one. He's always going to be the big brother and adviser to Yugi all the while caring for Mokuba. There is no Kaiba without Mokuba guys. Remember that. LOL. I know I'm going to have fun with this because Yami does have the hots for Yugi. However Yami's way of getting what he wants…sucks. So, things have to change. I really hope you guys like it. There will be more. Until next time. Later!**

**P.S: You can give me feedback. Also the next chapter will probably be up later next week. I will try to get it up as soon as possible. This chapter was done by the time the first one was up so that's why this chapter is up so fast. **


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons

**Hey there! Welcome back! Finally the third chapter is here. And where Yugi's training begins. I am sooooo sorry for taking longer than I should have. I did not know that the story was going to be so much longer than I expected. It took longer than a week to finish up the chapter. But it is here now. I didn't want to rush the story and I had more ideas in my head that I couldn't keep it to myself. And now here it is. I pretty sure things will be a lot more interesting with the guys around teaching him. Well let me stop talking and let's get on with it. **

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 3: Lessons**

"No way! You're getting lessons from Kaiba?! THE Kaiba?" Says Joey. He was being all loud. I shush him before he could say anything more. We're in the school hallway doing cleaning duty since school is done for today.

"Could you be more louder Joey? I don't want people knowing my business. Keep your voice down." I say.

"Sorry. But still that's some shit. Dude you'll have access to rare cards."

"I know. You'll let us in on it, won't you Yugi?" Ask Honda.

"Guys, it's not going to be like that. I'm only there for training. He saw potential in me and thought I can expand on it."

"Bullshit. Don't you see? He's making you into something extremely cool. If you get in good with him, your Grandpa's business will grow big and you'll be the face of that."

"That's right. You're be up there with Yami and Kaiba. Hell even Yami could-" I stop Joey before he could finish that sentence.

"Don't. You. Dare. You know by now that I can't stand him." I say firm.

"Damn. I mean I knew that you didn't fuck with him no more but I didn't know you hate him that much." Says Honda.

"Still mad that he got with Tea, before you did?" Joey says.

I forgot that they don't know what I was told yesterday. So I'm going have to say something if I want to keep our plans in motion. "That's not it. If he really wanted Tea, why is he messing around with her instead of going out with her? Why didn't he make her his girlfriend? I would have treated Tea with more value. She's far more valuable than being some fuck buddy." I say as angry as I can sound.

"You know what? Yugi has a point. And not to be funny Tea is the hottest chick in this school. He should have made her his girlfriend by now." Says Joey.

"That's true. She was looked at by a bunch before guys before Yami came around. And Yami can get girls." Honda shrugs his shoulders. "Either way, we don't question him about it. Neither do we care. Tea seems to like what's going on between them. But we understand you, Yugi. You really do like Tea and it's understandable that you would hate the person treating the one you like, like some sex object. But they both agreed on it."

"Yeah I know." I say.

"So I won't ever suggest Yami being your mentor again."

"Me either. We respect your opinion and we value your friendship more than some juicy action going on between friends." Says Joey.

I smile. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate that." I say. Whew. I was able to make it look like that I hate what Yami was doing to Tea. I mean I hate what Yami is doing period. So it's not like I was fully lying. But I still can't let these guys know that I'm gay. Not yet.

After cleaning up, we head to my favorite burger place. Tea doesn't work there anymore. From what Joey and Honda told me, Yami gave her enough money for her school and enough to move to America to accomplish her dream to be a dancer. On that note, I actually happy for her and wish her the best. At least Yami is generous. After talking for a bit, we noticed Tea and Yami coming in. I have to make them promise me one thing before I go. "Guys, I need to promise me something." I say.

"Huh? What is it?" Ask Joey.

"You guys can't tell Yami of what Kaiba and I are doing. Like him seeing my potential and such. He and Kaiba are hardcore rivals. If he ask just tell him sort answers. He's giving me lessons. That's it."

"Got it." Says Honda. I get up and walk out quickly. I didn't even look at him when I walked past him.

I got home on time to do my homework. I still got my grades to look on. As I'm finishing up my last math problem, my phone rings. I see that it is Kaiba. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hello Yugi. Just reminding you about tomorrow."

"Oh I didn't forget."

"Good. By the way Yami called me."

"Really? That's a surprise."

"That is for you. Not for me. I knew he was going to call me. It was about you."

"Really?"

"Yup. He asked me what I was talking to you about. Told him it wasn't his concern. It's just duel monsters stuff. Seeing that you like playing I thought I make you my friend."

"Was he mad?"

"Oh of course he was. He tried to play it cool. But he said these last words before I ended it with a comeback."

"What?"

" 'I don't know what game you are playing Kaiba, but Yugi is mine.' Of course I laughed. I then said, 'I don't know what game you are playing either. But it's not me you're going up against.' I hung up laughing. I told Bakura and Marik and they were off their sits."

"Oh my god, Yami is pissed off right now."

"I know. And for once, I'm the one with the last laugh."

"You know, as fucked up as this sounds, I think I like this situation."

"I knew there was a little sadistic side to you. I can't wait to see you shine."

"Of course I don't want to be a douchbag."

"Oh no, you're not. You have that light in you that are in contrast to Yami's dark. However, Yami's actions are bringing out a side of you that can lead you down a nasty trapped road. That's why I feel like I have to help. I can't see you like that. You're too good. You deserve better. And to be honest I care about my cousin. I know deep down inside he's not a jerk. He's kind. We just have to break it out of him."

"I hear you."

"So it looks like you were able to convince your friends that you still liked Tea. You're good."

"How did you know?"

"I have ways of getting Intel. And I can teach you that too."

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." We hang up. I finish my homework, wash up, and go to bed.

The next day, right after school, I say bye to Joey and Honda and wait for the limo a little further from the school. The limo takes me to Kaiba's house. He told me to wait in the living room for him. I sit down and get on my smart phone. "Hey Yugi." I see Kaiba coming down the steps in a white suit. He looks cool. "You ready?" He ask with a genuine smile.

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Come with me. The game room is this way." He leads up in his elevator and takes us to room where there is a huge stadium. This looks like a big practice gym area. "Hey Yugi." He says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You ever heard of the duel disk?"

"Of course. We know that it's made by you. You invented it."

"Well of course I did. You're not that closed off. Have you ever had one?"

"No. I never had the money. And even if I were to work I still wouldn't have enough."

"Well worry no more." Kaiba goes in his storage closet, what I think it is, and takes out a duel disk and tosses it to me. Oh shit.

"No way! You're giving me one?!"

"Of course. You're a part of the team, silly. How am I to teach you how to game if you don't have the funds? You need a hand somehow Yugi. Once you got the skills that will be enough for you make your own money. And I will teach you that of course."

"Oh my god, I feel like this is a dream."

"Well, it's not Yugi. Come. Let me show how to use it." He gives me instructions on how to use the duel disk. It seems so easy to use. "And that part is to activate spell and trap cards."

"Okay."

"Come. Let's try it out in the arena." We go in the arena and set up our duel disk. "I will go first to show how it is done." He sets up his traps and spells card and summon one of his monsters on the field. The monster looks so real I feel like I am in another world. My jaw drops in awe. He chuckles. "It's so different in your face, isn't it?"

"It is. This is the first time in my life seeing this. They look too real."

"I know. I was in awe when I first seen it myself."

I smile an excited. "Is your turn over?"

He smiles. "I end my turn."

"Good. I draw." I draw my card and play the game.

We went on for hours. So far we did five matches. Lost all of them, while Kaiba was giving my lessons and strategies to better my play. Kaiba decides that will be enough for today and takes me to the living room. He gives us some water and we sit and talk some. "Where's Mokuba?" I ask.

"He's at a friend's house." He says.

"Wow so he does have friends."

"Of course. I'm not some brother hog that's going to keep him near me all the time. He's ten. He's growing. And his hormones are going to kick in. Oh god." He looks worried. "Mokuba is going to go through puberty. He's going to start wondering why he's getting hard all the time, and then girls are going to want him, and he if he's gat guys are gonna-"

"Whoa slow down, relax. If Mokuba have that problem he'll come to you about it. He trusts you with his life. I can tell that by the way he looks at you."

He calms down. "You're right. What was I thinking getting all panicky like that?"

"It shows you care. Your brother means more to you then you know. You'll do anything to protect him."

He smiles. "Thank you. You know, when things are calm you have this light about you. It must have been hard for Yami when you stop talking to him."

"Yeah we use to have moments like this. But now that I know what he's doing, he was preparing himself for this the whole time."

"Yup. But now he's not getting away with this. What are you doing on Sunday?"

"Well I don't have plans on Sunday. So nothing yet."

"Good. Hang out with your friends early that day. Take these." He gives me three VIP tickets to Kaiba Land.

"Whoa! VIP tickets?! But why?"

"How else are you going to go to the gay club in the afternoon without looking suspicious? If you take the guys out on something big like that they won't question where you are going afterward. Don't tell them you are going home, but don't tell them where you are going either. When you part ways, slip to the Domino Park and the limo will pick you up."

"Wow Kaiba. You know how to play the game."

"Hell yeah I do. With all the power and money you can do all sorts a shit. I'm a king baby." I laugh and he laughs along with me.

"I have a lot to learn from you. Hopefully when I get big Joey and Honda will stick by me when I reveal who I am."

"They will. I believe it. Those are going to be the ones that will always stick by you."

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Remember, on Sunday. I know you will hang out with them tomorrow, and they're going to want to hang out with you Sunday. So it's the perfect opportunity to set things up. And you're going to like the club. And the guys are going with us. So it will be extra fun."

"Awesome. Now I can't wait."

"Cool. Let's go to the limo. Can't keep your grandpa waiting."

"Right." He takes me to the limo and his butler drives me home.

It Saturday afternoon and we're at the pizza shop, eating pizza and dueling. I show them the VIP tickets to Kaiba land. "Oh shit! No way!" Says Joey.

"Way. We got to know each a little. He's not all how people say he is. He doesn't trust easily but he's a cool dude. I still don't know that much about him, but I think we're going to get really close soon." I say.

"You always had that light about you. You were just always shy. But I think Kaiba will help you be who you truly are. I have no doubt that you will become the greatest duelist." Says Honda.

"Thank you." I say. They have no idea what Kaiba has in store for me. They don't even know that Yami is on to him. The thing is Yami can tell them and pin them against Kaiba but the problem for him is that I'm on his side. Yami sees this and knows that if he makes that move he'll lose me forever. So he will try to plan something around it. But Kaiba is smart too. Knowing Kaiba he has defenses that will make Yami have two choices: either he faces what he wants head on or he loses me forever. Now I'm not being in my own head, but if Yami really wants me, he will act. He knows he can't stay idle. If anything, Yami will try to "warn" me about Kaiba. And if he can't get through to me, he'll try something else. Oh god. I have to talk to Kaiba about this tonight. I'm a little paranoid.

After getting home, I put on my Raia Station 4 and put in an RPG game. I call Kaiba and play at the same time. "Hello?" Says Kaiba. This is the first time I hear him in a happy tone on the phone.

"Hey Kaiba. It's Yugi."

He chuckles. "I know who you are. I got your number. What's up?"

"Well, I called because I was concerned about Yami. Not about him but what he's going to do."

"Ah. Let me guess you thought about how he will plan to fuck shit up and mess with our plans?"

"We should be cousins. It's like you knew for so long."

He laughs. "I know your type, so I understand. And I also know my cousin. Yes he will plan, that's for sure. But I knew him for too long. Yami to you is invincible. But to me and the guys, he's just guy who's good at a lot things. He might have won every duel in his life but he never won the life game. And I got too much defense and I know more about the rough shit than Yami. While Yami has his dad to teach him the game, I had life and fucked up people and experiences to teach me more than him. So don't you worry about him Yugi. I got you. My defenses are too put up. And Yami is not stupid. He knows that if he did something to hurt you, he'll lose you forever."

"Thanks Kaiba."

"No problem. You know you can come to me if you're worried about something."

"I know. Thanks again."

"No problem. Later Yugi."

"Later." We hang up. It's good to know that I have him. I can really trust him.

The next day, it's early and I'm with Honda at Kaiba Land. Right now we are waiting for Joey. "Ugh, I should have known that Joey would be late. That goofball is not an early bird." Says Honda.

"He'll be here. He is late but he'll be here." I say.

"Yeah but it has been thirty minutes and the guy is still not here." Suddenly we see Joey run up to us and stop to breathe. "Well, well, if it isn't sleep in your pants. You took long enough Joey."

"Screw you Honda. I slept in. You know I'm not an early bird. Speaking of that, why are we so early anyway Yugi?"

"This may be the only time we get special tickets to Kaiba Land, for free mind you. I just gotten to know Kaiba and I don't know how far the friendship is going to go. I want to spend as much time as possible. Kaiba land is expensive and we never could go." I say. Truth be told I know that Kaiba is my friend forever but it's the only excuse I can come up with so Joey won't suspicious.

"Ohhh. Make sense. Kaiba is an unpredictable guy from what I heard. Who knows how shit will go down? I'd say show him the face and don't get on his bad side. When you do get on top, keep him as a business partner." Says Honda.

"Whoa Honda." I say impressed.

"What?"

"You're smart."

"Yeah you are dude." Says Joey.

"I got to be. My dad owns a business himself. I learn from him."

"That's good." I say.

"Come on stop waiting around here let's have some fun." Says Joey.

"Right. Let's go." I say. I show my tickets to the guard and told me to hold them on to them."

"So guys what does the VIP tickets do for us?" Ask Joey.

"The Tickets give up free rides all day. Free games, free dueling monster cards and free expensive food. We can eat all day." I say.

"No fucking way! Oh we are in!" We laugh and then run to the first ride we see.

It's around evening time and we wait for our seats in the restaurant. We had so much fun. Joey has so much free stuff that the staff offered it to get delivered to his house. That was Kaiba's doing. I have a feeling that was. We're talking about some guy who was at our gym class that transferred out of our school due to his parents moving. "So he took the spray paint and wrote, 'Honoka can suck dick.' I was dying laughing." Says Joey.

"Yeah I remember that. She wasn't really girlfriend marital. I mean she was open to a lot of guys if you know what I mean." Says Honda

"She broke his heart. Kai wasn't the type of person to take stuff like that lightly. He wore his heart on his sleeve. When he found out she was using him that took him over the edge. That's when he decided to get revenge on her." I say.

"Boy, did he? And he felt no remorse about it either. And he was moving so it was the perfect opportunity to mess things up for her. By the time the school knew he was already going to another school." Says Honda

"What I have to say is that he is genius. Although I don't do vengeance, but I can't blame him."

"Neither can I. Let some bitch fuck me over like that and see what happens." Says Joey.

"Hello fellas." Says a voice that is deep and seductive. Oh no. That voice is familiar. That can't be. No, no, no, no, no, not now, not here, not ever.

"Yami? Tea? What are you two doing here?" Ask Honda.

"Hey guys! Yugi long time no see." Says Tea.

"Hey Tea. What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"I brought VIP tickets for me and Tea. It's a surprise to see you three here. Did you all save money for this?" Ask Yami. I hate him right now.

"No. Kaiba gave Yugi free VIP tickets and we came here today."

"That's a weird coincidence. Yami planned this last week." Says Tea.

"Why don't we all sit at the same table? I haven't spoken to Yugi in such a long time." Says Yami. Oh wow. So this is where he is taking it today? Joey and Honda look at each other in panic. I decided that I have to play along in his game. If I say no now, I will make a scene.

I smile. "I totally agree. We haven't spoken to each other in so long." Joey and Honda look at me. But they make a face that shows that they know what I'm doing.

"Hell yeah! Why not? It's been so long since the gang was together like this." Says Joey. Good save.

"Good. Since I have a good name I'll have us seated right away." Says Yami.

We ate and talk and we somewhat had a good time. I say somewhat because I really didn't want Yami there. While we were laughing at Joey's jokes, Yami clears his throat. Oh shit. Don't do this to me Yami. Please not now. " So Yugi," He says as he takes his fork and twirls his spaghetti, "I hear that Kaiba is teaching you to be a better duelist." Joey and Honda looks at me.

"Yeah. He said he saw potential in me and wanted me to bring that out."

"That's awesome. Although I find it strange that Kaiba is teaching you. I bet that he's doing it to piss off Yami. Being that they're rivals and all." Says Tea.

Yami was talking shit about Kaiba to Tea. Oh great. He did her so well that she will stay by his side always. "It's not like that at all. He really thinks that I have what it takes to become a better duelist." I say.

"That's a good deed. However you are already a better duelist. Of all those duels that I had with you, you are far greater than you think, Yugi." Says Yami. Oh no. The flattery. I see where he is going with this.

"But I lost every duel with you. Don't you think I should get better?"

"But Kaiba lost every duel with Yami too. And Yami is the number one duelist in Japan. So it's understandable you would lose." Says Tea.

"I also lost every duel to Kaiba so far. Therefore, proving that he is a better duelist then me and the best teacher." I say.

"If you needed lessons you could have asked me Yugi." Says Yami.

"I did. You said you didn't have time to teach me."

"Oh I said that? Oh Yugi I'm so sorry. I forgot all about that. But now I am here. You got a helping hand from me."

Oh my god this is getting nowhere. If I reject him now, it's going to look like I'm betraying him. Joey and Honda are out of ideas too. I can tell by the looks upon their faces. Oh god, Yami won't quit.

My phone suddenly rings. And I look to see Kaiba. Oh thank Ra and the Egyptians gods. "Sorry I must take this." I answer. "Hello?"

"Yugi it's Bakura. Don't speak. I'm outside of Kaiba land. We know you're in the restaurant with Yami. That sneaky bastard couldn't hold on any longer. His fucking dick is just raging to go inside you. You need to get out of there. Quickly. Say that you must have some privacy and go to the men's room. There is an open vent that is open. Go in there and go though there. It will lead you to the underground sewage facility. Yusai and Crow are already down there. They are waiting for you now." Says Barkura.

"Excuse me, I need privacy." I rush to the men's room. "Bakura are you crazy? What about my friends? They'll be worried sick."

"Don't worry, there's a plan for that. Now get moving! It won't be long before Yami knows what we're up to."

"Alright." We hang up and I go through the vent like he says. It takes me long enough but I make it out. Oh Ra the smell. Yup I'm here alright. I see Yusei and Crow near the entrance.

"Yugi!" Says Yusei smiling. He gives me a big hug.

"Glad to see you too." I say.

"Guys I hate to be a dick, but this place smells like shit and I want to get the fuck out of here." Says Crow.

"Right, let's go." Says Yusei. We run out the place and we're near Kaiba land. People are running about the place like it was set on fire.

"What happened here?" I ask.

"Bakura put a massive stink bomb in there and the place has an unbearable smell." Says Yusei.

"Yeah. But we still need to hurry. There's a forest near here and no one won't spot us. Kaiba's limo is on the other side of the forest." Says Crow.

"But won't that take ages to get there?" I ask.

"There's a shortcut. Come on let's get a move on." Says Crow. We run in the forest and we follow Crow to the other side of the forest. There, we see the limo. Kaiba opens the back door from the inside. "Get in!" He says as we ran inside. The limo drives off.

"Ugh! Oh god I need to wash my ass. I stink!" Says Crow.

"Oh relax, Crow, it's not that bad. I had worse." Says Kaiba. He looks at me and his face softens. "You okay, Yugi?"

"Yes, thank you. You guys didn't have to do that, really."

"Don't mention it. We wanted to. I knew that bastard was going to try to get in touch with you sooner or later. I bet the bastard didn't know I was going have Bakura do a stink bomb." He says smirking.

"But don't you think that's a little too far? You could have made up an emergency." I say.

"No, you don't know Yami. He would have traced your phone call to see if it really was and would have traced you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yami is that powerful. That's why we had to do that. You don't know what great lengths Yami would go through just to have you in his arms." Says Yusai.

"Or have his dick in you, either one I guess." Says Crow. Yusai and Kaiba roll their eyes.

"Oh! My friends! I got to call them!" I was about to call them but Kaiba gently pulls my hand down.

"That will be taken care off. After we saw Yami and Tea go in Kaiba land, I called your grandfather and asked him if he can do me a favor. See I figured you told him how you felt about Yami. So asked him if he can cover up for you while we go to the club." Says Kaiba.

"Wait, we are still going?"

"Yes. Plans didn't change Yugi. Yami will stop at nothing to get you. He'll put you in a place that is not pretty."

"He'll become controlling and believe that he owns you. The Yami you knew isn't him. He's in love with you, but he's not right for you now." Says Yusai.

"Shit." I sigh. "I guess you are right. But we kinda stink."

"That's why we are going to buy you cool clothes and you change into those clothes back at my secret place in Domino." Says Kaiba.

"You have a secret place?"

"Of course. It's my base of operations. Don't worry, you will love it."

"Awesome!"

"You have two right?" Ask Yusai.

"Yeah, but Yami knows about that one. That was when we were close." Says Kaiba.

"Good thing you build the second one without telling him." Says Crow.

"I did that so if Yami were to get caught up with an enemy they can't find me because he doesn't know about this one. Turns out that I have to use it on him."

"Sorry about that." I say.

"Why are you sorry?" Ask Kaiba.

"Because you have to do all this for me."

"I choose to do this. No one forced me. "

"Okay."

"Stop being such a worry wart." He rubs my head. "You're so short."

I chuckle. "Yeah I get that a bunch."

"You'll be my second little brother. Mokuba says he likes you."

"Really? That's new. No one likes me like that."

"That is why Yami is targeting you. You have low self-esteem. So does he." says Crow.

"Wait Yami has low self-esteem? How?" I ask.

"Yami always had trouble with himself. He uses his confidence and playboy attitude to cover up how he really feels." says Kaiba.

"Oh. You mean his insecurities about him being gay?"

"Yup. He's always going to hide that. That is his most greatest fear. Coming out of the closet."

"But you will come out. And when you do, he won't have any other weapon." Says Crow.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll find out."

Kaiba ask for my underwear, clothes, and shoe sizes. He told me I'm not going to pay him back because he's helping me all the way. I'm okay with that, but I will not ask him for anything. After buying me the stuff, we go on our way to Kaiba's hideout. Yusai and Crow is playing something on their handheld devices and I notice Kaiba is looking at me. "Yugi, give me your phone." He says.

"Okay." I give it to him without question. He takes it and breaks in pieces by crushing it with his bare hands. "What the hell?!"

"I'll give you a new one. This was for your own good."

"But why?"

"Yami still has your number. He can track you."

"But don't you think he would have done that by now?! And Oh my friends! They'll call me!"

"Not really. If you didn't notice, they didn't call you after the stink bomb event happened."

"Right. So why didn't they call me?" Kaiba smirks. I smirk along with him. "What did you do?"

"You mean what did i plan? You see Yugi, I thought of everything. And knowing how things are from school and knowing my cousin I knew exactly how shit was going to go down. I always have a backup plan. Jack hacked into their phones to make them unusable. So they won't able to call you for a while."

"Sweet. Although I feel like shit doing this to my friends."

"Don't worry, once they see how Yami is, they will understand."

"Ah. And breaking my phone Yami won't be able to trace my whereabouts."

"Exactly. We're almost there." The limo drives through a forest that is completely isolated from Domino. It parks in the middle of nowhere. We get out and Kaiba goes by a nearby tree and does what looks like pressing on a keypad. He backs up and park of the ground lifts up. It reveals a white hallway and some stars. "Come on." He says and we follow him down. The stairs is steep but the light keeps it from being creepy. We finally got to the floor and we walk in a big living room. With a T.V, furniture and everything. Kaiba takes me to the back and shows me four big rooms. "The reason why they are big is because we're all going to share the bedrooms with other people. The others already came here. And we don't use cellphones here. We use something called CallComs."

"Callcoms?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's just like a phone except it is only used to call other CallComs. Also no one else knows about it so keep it secret."

"Okay I will."

"Come, I'll show you." Kaiba takes me in into a big room with boxes. He takes out one box and takes out a small whit box. He opens it up and he takes out what looks like a big white phone with light blue assets to it."

"It looks like a phone."

"Yeah it's supposed to. So know can think we're up to something."

"This hideout is amazing. It's like a secret mansion."

"Yeah. Took long enough, but I knew it would come in handy. I had this build years ago. It wasn't just to have it away from the enemy to protect Yami. It was also for me and Mokuba to hide from the world for a little while just in case things were too hectic. It came in handy."

"That's awesome. I wish I had something like this when Yami did all that to me."

"You do now. This place is yours too. I will give the assess code and everything. All you need is the limo. The driver will make sure no one is following you. He will have spies in the area just in case."

"Damn Kaiba, you're packed."

"Money is power Yugi. Well, love is more powerful, but with money you can do shit."

"I can see that."

"But never rely on something you can lose. Use it when you need to, but make sure you have your own wits about you. You never know when shit is heavy and you don't have the resources."

"I know what you mean."

"I got to give you some credit. You know how to get yourself out of some situations. But because you don't know how to deal with Yami, he can trap you."

"Well that's what you guys are here for, right?"

He winks. "That's right. Now the shower is near the bedroom over there. Your new clothes is in the living room. Yusei and Crow is taking a shower now in the other two showers."

"How many bathrooms you have?"

"Just three. I can't have too many bathrooms."

"Right. I'll go in now." I get in the shower with my new clothes. The shower is so good in here. This is the best shower I ever had. It's so advanced. But I still like my shower back at home. After I'm done I wear my new clothes. They're normal pants with a black tank top and a purple button short sleeve shirt. I have the shirt open. I go out to see Yusei and Crow in their cool outfits. Yusei is wearing a black tank top with a golden dragon on it. He has on a blue jacket and is wearing normal jeans. Crow is wearing an orange jumpsuit that look futuristic. Kaiba has on the same outfit since he didn't go in the sewers. It's a black shirt with blue cool pants with a long sleeve indigo jacket.

"Not to be funny, Crow, but what the fuck are you wearing?" Says Kaiba.

"Something cool. Don't be Jealous." Says Crow.

"Eww. No way." He looks at me. "You ready?"

"Yup." I say.

"Alright! Here we go." We go to the limo and the driver drives us all the way out of town. I believe we are not in Domino anymore.

"Kaiba, where are we going?" I ask.

"Going somewhere away from Domino. I'll tell you when we get there." He says.

"Oh okay. Oh my grandfather! I need to call him!"

"Don't worry he knows. I told him everything. Even about Yami."

"Whoa! No way!"

"I know you weren't going to tell him everything because you figured that you should solve your own problems. And that is a good thing. But, you need all the help you can get. I had a good feeling that we can trust your grandfather. Your grandpa may be an opportunist, but he will never hurt his family."

"You know how he is?"

"Yugi, I own a business. A huge business. I know shady people from a mile and your grandfather is not one them. While Yami has a good name, he's not stupid. Your grandpa knows I crushed your phone too. Just make sure you call him while you are in there."

"Kaiba you are a life saver."

"Hey, what can I say? I do what I do. I'm here for my friends." He looks out the window. "We're almost there." The limo begins to drive slowly. And I see that the driver parks in an area that is very secluded. We get out and we see a brick building. The door looks like it belongs to a warehouse. Kaiba knocks on the door. The peep hole opens and voice that sounds like it belongs to a gruff man speaks. "Oh Mr. Kaiba. I will open up right now." He opens the door. He's a big tan skin bald dude with sunglasses.

"I have the usual people here. But there is one new member." Says Kaiba. He gently pulls me over and has his arms around my shoulders. "This here is Yugi. He's going to be coming here with us more frequently. He's a good person and would never hurt anybody."

"Okay. Welcome Mr. Yugi."

"Please, just Yugi."

"Yugi, this here is High Ball. He's the gatekeeper of this place. I have more security inside. Come." He leads us inside the place. Oh my god. This place looks amazing inside. It has that rave glow that makes me feel so comfortable here. There are drag queens, duelist, models and every type of people here.

"Oh my god! Kaiba!" Says a boy about my age. He hugs Kaiba and Kaiba hugs him back tightly. I never seen Kaiba so open like that before. I can tell this place is his safe zone. The boy is taller than me of course. He has brunette hair with an orange oral color on top of his head. His eyes are hazel. He has on tight pants with a black tube top and a short red jacket. They stop the hug. "How have you've been?! I haven't seen you in so long. Business running as usual?" He says. He has such a hype personally.

"Of course. Things are going smoothly for now." Says Kaiba.

Crow comes and whispers in my ear. "That's the boy that Chazz is crushing on real hard for." He says.

I put my hand over my mouth in awe. The boy is cute. I think Chazz and this boy will make a great couple. "Hey Yugi." Says Kaiba. "Come here." I walk by him. "Yugi, this is Jaden, Jaden this is Yugi. The one I was telling you about."

"Oh my god it's so good to meet you!" He hugs me. He's so friendly. I like him already. "You're so cute no wonder Yami has the hots for you." He sounds like a valley girl. I like it.

"You know Yami?" I ask.

"Do I? Yami was too scared to approach me. I mean he was nice and everything. But I guess my flamboyant attitude was far too much for him."

"Wait, he tried to come after you?"

"Yup. But the moment I showed him who I was he backed off."

"So he only goes after in the closet types."

"I told you. Yami is playing a game. And since you're the one for him, you being in the closet is way too easy for him."

"I get it now. If I come out being gay, and be confident about it, it will put him in rock and hard place." I say.

"Exactly." Says Kaiba.

"Jaden? Jaden there you are." Says a boy with dark blue and red spikey hair. He's wearing white skirt. And a pink tube top with an orange vest. He has on these big white and pink earrings with bracelets. He has on brown cowboy boots. He sounds like those hair stylist who doesn't screw around with hair.

"Oh hey Yuma." Says Jaden.

"Don't hey me. I was looking all over for you. I needed you see this new hairstyle I came up with. I want to try it on my customers as soon as possible."

"Well jeez you don't need to be so pushy about it. Oh by the way, Yuma, this is Yugi, Yugi this is Yuma."

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Oh so you're the one Yami has been trying to enslave." Says Yuma.

"Wow how many people here know Yami?"

"Oh you be surprised. Some only know about him, not know him per say. You are cute. But you need to change your looks fast if you don't want Yami to screw you over."

"Did Yami try to get you too?"

"Oh hell no. He knew just by looking at me. He didn't get one step near me. That fuck was not going to try me."

"Damn. You're tough."

"In the gay world Yugi, you have to be. You will get chewed up and spit out if you don't. Oh my is that Kaiba?"

"I was standing right here, Yuma." Says Kaiba smiling.

"Yes I can see that now. How are you?"

"Doing well. I see you're working hard."

"I got to. I got to make that money."

"Shit I understand. Hey you want to go to the VIP section with us?"

"I will when Jaden and I are done with what I need to do. Come Jaden."

"I'm right behind you. See you Yugi." Says Jaden. They run off.

"Let's go guys." Says Kaiba. We follow Kaiba to the VIP section. The guys are already there. "Yugi!" Says Malik. He comes and grabs me in a tight hug. I hug him back.

"Glad to see you." I say. We let go.

"Did Kaiba pick those clothes for you? It looks good." Says Marik.

"Thank you." I say.

"But that's not Yugi. I will help him choose his outfit." Says Malik. He has me sitting next to him. I see Bakura.

"Bakura? Hey."

"Hello Yugi. Had fun earlier?" he says.

"I did. It was wild. Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Yugi."

"Where's Ryou?"

"His blasted father had to meet important people and took Ryou with him today. But he says he apologize for not coming. He wanted to see you Yugi."

"I know. I wanted to see him too. But he is coming to school tomorrow."

"He is. I'm sneaking though his window tonight."

"I bet you two be having those nasty nights." Says Marik.

"Shut up."

I say hi to the others. Jack is talking to me about a show he watches. I might look into it. From what he is telling me it sounds good. I told the others I met Jaden. Chazz blush. Crow begins to smile. "He said nothing about you Chazz." He says.

"Shut the fuck up, Crow. Go fuck yourself." Says Chazz.

"That is going to be one good piece of ass when you finally get it." Says Marik.

"Oh I know. When Ryou and I finally hit it off it was like heaven. Still is."

"Hey guys." Says Jaden as he and Yuma walk in.

"Hey you two. My sexy boys." Says Crow.

"Oh you know it." Yuma winks at Crow.

Jack notices that I was looking. "Don't worry nothing is going on between those two. They just like playing around."

"Oh I see."

"My Chazz, you look good in that shirt." Says Jaden. Chazz blush so hard his face looks like a tomato.

"T-Thanks." He says. Bakura, Crow and Marik are smiling like cartoon characters. I chuckle a bit.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. We can now properly plan this out. Yugi this week you will be going shopping with Malik. He will teach you how to dress as yourself. Not as anyone else." Says Kaiba.

"Okay." I say.

"And I will teach you about hairstyles." Says Yuma. He touches my hair. "Your hair is soft despite it being so spikey. I will give you a style that says you but not to look so much like Yami."

"Then, what will happen is that Yugi will go to local tournaments. But not here though. He will go as the new Yugi. The true Yugi if I say so myself. After he gets recognized by the locals around the areas, I will have a big tournament set up." Says Kaiba.

"But what about Yami? I know he's going to try something while I'm trying to get my game up." I ask.

"Oh, don't not worry about him, Yugi. I got something that will keep that player ball busy until it is time to face him."

"But why can't he just ignore him or just tell him off?" ask Jaden.

"Oh silly Jaden, Yugi is not ready for that yet. He's has to work his way to be like that. He's doesn't have his fire lit yet. And we have to teach him how to unleash his dragon before he lets it out." Says Yuma.

"Ohh. In that case, I will teach him how to pose and dance. Is there someone here that can teach him make up?"

"Ryou knows much about that." Says Bakura.

"Wait, Ryou wears make up?" I ask.

"No. He's too shy about it. But he's an expert on how to use it. I've seen him do it so many times."

"I did too. He did me once." Says Malik.

"I'm sure he'll do it. I'll ask him anyway." Says Bakura.

"Good. It's settled. Everything stays the same. The guys will call you for your lessons. Hang out with your friends every other day like always." Says Kaiba.

"Okay."

"Oh by the way, call your grandfather." He passes me his phone. I know my grandfather's number by heart. I dial it.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Grandpa it's me."

"Oh Yugi! I'm glad you are alright. Kaiba told me everything. Did that ass of Yami tried to mess with you?"

Wow. First he thought he was cool, now he's an ass. Way to go Kaiba. "I will tell you everything." And I do. He's patiently listening like he always does.

"My goodness. That Yami is so bad that Kaiba had to plan something like that. I will not stand for a boy like him to try to get with my grandson."

"Don't worry Grandpa. I'm in good hands."

"I know you are. Yugi, trust Kaiba with your life. I know that he has the best for you. I believe that he will protect you."

"Really? I mean I knew that but that's big hearing that from you. You never really said that about most people. I say most because you did accept Joey, Honda, and Tea."

"I know. That's why I'm saying it now. Kaiba is a good friend for you. I believe that it is fate that you two met."

"I think so too."

"Yes. Oh and also I will cover for you. I will tell your friends that you were chased by a crazy man with a knife and you dropped your phone. I know one of Kaiba's friends hacked their phones so I will tell them that you called them but no one answered."

"Really?"

"Hey your friends are not the only people around. Have fun Yugi. Enjoy yourself. Later my boy."

"Later Grandpa." We hang up. I tell Kaiba what my grandpa said to me and he became flattered. He also says that making up that crazy man story is a good idea. Jaden and Yuma is so much fun to be around with. Jaden works part-time at a coffee shop. His parents have enough money to give him an allowance but Jaden wants to be more independent. He tells me that one day he wants to own his own coffee shop and make it a home for gays. I tell him that is awesome. I tell him I know he can do it. Chazz looks at Jaden with wild curiosity. I'm guessing that he didn't know that. Chazz does look like he has a lot of money. Yuma is a young professional hair stylist. He's fifteen and independent. He lives with his older sister. He parents live out the state and since Yuma is famous for doing business here his parents saw that he was responsible to live with his sister. He and his sister are best friends. So she always trusts him.

We're having so much fun. Kaiba gives us drinks but not alcohol. He says when we all come of age we are going to drink. But right now, we got to be responsible for ourselves. He's right on that.

We all go home early because we do have school tomorrow. The limo drops me off and I say bye to Kaiba and the others. I go inside and my grandfather is good as usual. I go upstairs and go to bed. Man things are going to be wilder for me. I can feel it.

**CHAPTER 3: END**

**And that's a wrap! Again, I am sorry for the long wait. I didn't realize that I would make this chapter longer than I was supposed to. It was still fun writing it. I'm not going to lie, I felt the same way Yugi did when Yami suddenly went to Kaiba Land. That was a little tense. But it's going to get far tenser in later chapters. Now I'm going to be honest with you all. I didn't watch Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXEL. I was never interested in watching that show. I mean I love the original Yu-Gi-Oh, GX was okay and 5Ds was just awesome. I did do some research on Yuma. He seems like an okay character. But everyone here in this AU is different. Or OOC if I would call it. I don't know what character; male character should be with Yuma. I'm choosing between** **Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, and Astral. I search those three and those are the ones I like the most. So I'm leaving it to you fans to choose. Depending on how many votes I get for the character is the one he will end up with and how I write is back story. To vote, just comment on which character you think he should be with and if that character gets the most votes, will be with Yuma. Anyway, thank you all for reading this chapter. The next one will up possibly two and a half weeks. Thank you again. Later! **


	4. Chapter 4: Breather

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys are having a good weekend. This chapter is shorter than the last but it's a good length. I'm sorry if the story is moving a bit slow. But sometimes we need something a bit slow if we want to have the good climax later on. But this one and the next chapter will possibly be the last time Yugi will be on the training wheels. Soon Yugi will take everything he learns and will put them to good use. Now let's get on with the show.**

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Breather

It's about eleven in the morning. Grandpa told me that if I wanted them to believe the cover up he made up; staying home will believe that I am shook about it. He also called Joey and Honda on their lunch to let them know I'm okay. So I slept in. I text Kaiba about it and he said that is a good idea. I'm up and I decided to set up my deck. I brought myself new cards from grandpa the other day. So I thought I get them and set up my deck. I set it up digitally in the duel monster app online so I can play test it.

I was online playing for hours. I beat every last person so far online but I bet I would lose to Kaiba in a heartbeat. I suddenly hear a knock on the door. "Hey Yugi! It's us!" Says Joey. I open the door to see him, Honda and Tea. They all rush in. They asked if I was okay and if something happened to me. I told them no I'm okay. I got away before he can do any harm.

"What the hell happen for you to get separated from us?" Says Joey.

"He was in the bathroom Joey. When the stink bomb incident happened we were rushed out before we could get Yugi." Says Honda.

"Not to mention the fact that our phones were hacked. We couldn't even call him. And then some guy runs after and chases Yugi after that. He didn't have time to even think to find us. He was worried about his life." Say Tea.

"You guys are right. Sorry Yugi."

"It's okay." Whew. Honda and Tea saved me before I was able to save myself. "That was a wild night. I'm safe now. I think the guy was caught." Grandpa walks in with his cell phone at hand. "Yugi, it's Kaiba." He says. I take phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Yugi. Turn on your T.V. You're gonna want to watch this." I do what he says. The news is on.

"We're by reporting live in Domino. The crazy man was caught this morning after hours of chasing people last night. There were eye witnesses saying that they saw him chasing a young boy with red black and golden hair. One said he knew the boy. Says his name is Yugi Muto. We hope the boy is okay. The man is caught and will not be doing chasing again." Says the reporter.

"You're welcome." Says Kaiba. He hangs up. Oh my Ra he is powerful. He has so many connections.

"Oh shit!" Says Joey.

"At least he was caught." Says Honda.

"I'm so glad you are safe." Says Tea.

"I am too. Why don't we play games to get this off our minds, yeah?" I say.

"I agree." Says Honda.

"Totally. What games should we play?" Ask Tea.

"Let's play duel monsters! I've been want to play test my deck some time now." Says Joey.

"Okay." I say.

"I'll duel you first Yugi. I want to get your opinion on my new deck."

"Cool. That's means I can play test my deck too."

We do a couple of matches and I beat him in all of them. I show him how to prep his deck better so he can duel better. "Hey Yugi, can I duel you?" Ask Tea.

"Sure." I say.

"I bet Yami taught you some moves." Says Honda.

"He did. I want to see how well I can do against Yugi."

"Alright. Let us play." I say. We do three matches and I won all of them. But Tea gives me a challenge. Yami taught her well.

"You did great Yugi. I bet Yami can teach you much better."

"Yeah he can. But I'm under Kaiba. Besides, it will get too personal if I let Yami train me."

"Why? Because Yami is the one fucking me and you're not the one?" Says Tea in a harsh tone.

"Whoa! What the hell Tea? Where did that come from?!" says Joey.

"Yeah Tea? The fuck is wrong with you? You didn't need to go there." Says Honda.

I put my hand up to let them know it's okay. I put my hands down and fold them. I look at her straight in the face with a smile. "I understand where you're coming from. So it's better for me to be honest about it now. I'm in love with you Tea." The room fell silent. Joey and Honda look at me with surprise looks in their faces. Tea eyes are wide open with shock. I bet that she didn't expect me to come out like that. Although, it's not true at all, but if I don't front this now it will only get worse. "I love you. And yeah I am bitter about you screwing around withYami. Because I believe that you deserve more than just him fucking about with you. You're more than that. You're a queen, yet he's treating like a sex piece. You went with it. I thought he would treat you better than that. But he's not. I know you will never like me. Even love me. But I can't respect someone who treats a good girl so low. I'm sorry but I just can't be close to him like I use to be."

"Yugi…" Says Tea. Her voice was soft. And her eyes was almost teary. She must have been moved by what I said. " Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid. I was so mesmerized by Yami that I didn't realize what he was doing. I'm going against your morals by asking you to let Yami do that."

"It's alright. I wasn't even mad that you were upset. But I figured if I let you know how I feel about it, it ease the fact of why I don't want Yami teaching me. Kaiba will be teaching me. You may not trust him, but I do."

"Okay. I respect that. Just be careful, Yugi."

"I will. Alright, I'm hungry. Grandpa cooked us some food."

"Thank Ra. My ass is hungry." Says Joey. We laugh.

Everybody left and went home. I stayed and help cleaned up the shop with my grandpa. "You know, Yugi," He says. "That was a close call. You sure know how to look after yourself."

"I learned that from you. I saw hoe you handled people all my life. And when you taught me how to play games, I just compared those games to real life."

"That's my boy. You see Yugi, life is a game itself. If you know the rules to the game then you will be okay."

"Right."

"And I see what game that Yami is playing. Because you don't know that type of game, he can beat you in a heartbeat. See Yami was playing with you. And when he is ready to get you, he could it anytime. But now that you are getting help by someone equally as powerful as him. And now he knows he can't just get you that easily. Because now you are being taught the rules of the game. He has no choice by to play fair."

"People who play unfair are dishonorable. But the way the world is who has honor these days? As long as I play by the rules, I know I will come out okay."

"That's my Yugi."

The next day I go the school. The teachers were asking if I was okay. I told them I'm fine. I forgot that I'm the honor roll student. Well second to Yami. It's lunch time now. I'm trading cards with Joey and Honda. We're stacking up our decks and I get a text from Kaiba.

-You guys might want to go to the gym. - He text me.

"Hey guys, Kaiba just text me. He says we will want to go by the gym." I say.

"What for?" Says Joey.

"I don't know."

"Well then let's go. This is Kaiba we're talking about, not some lame ass girl who likes to spread rumors. I know he's not going to show us some useless shit." Says Honda.

We all go near the gym. Before we enter we hear two people talking. We all hide by the benches and see that it's Tea and Yami. "But Tea," Yami is saying. "You know you mean much more than that. I would never hurt you."

"Then why are we not dating? Am I'm some fuck buddy of yours. Hmm?" Says Tea in a stern voice.

"No. You see I'm not fit for dating Tea. I never was. You know this and you still agreed to have sex with me."

"Oh shit, here's comes the drama!" whispers Joey.

"I did. But now I see how stupid I was. I was so fucking dumb. I caught feelings for you. I thought maybe one day if we did it enough times you would fall in love with me. I see that I was wrong." Says Tea.

"Did Yugi put you to this?" Yami ask.

"No. But without realizing it, he help me realize something. That I'm much more worthy then how you treat me. Our sex sessions are over Yami. Find another girl to fuck. I'm done." She storms off. Yami is standing there. He then smiles and walk the opposite direction out the gym.

"Yo, did you fucking see that? What the hell did he smile?" Ask Joey.

"That's what I'm wondering." Says Honda.

"I wish I knew. The guy is unpredictable." I say.

"I'm starting to grow suspicious of him." Says Honda.

"Me too." Say Joey.

"I am too. Let's get out of here before the teacher finds us here." I say. And we run off.

Later on, I'm at Kaiba's house getting lessons from Bakura, Kaiba, and Marik. Malik is watching. I duel each of them and lost. After that we sit down and have some snack. I told Kaiba what was going on with Yami. "I thought the smile was actually off. It didn't make any sense." I say.

"Ah, little Yugi, but it does. When a man is losing the best thing he can do is smile." Says Kaiba.

"Ooh. I never know that. I would mostly smile if I was defected fairly. In the right situation."

"Of course. But when you lose a battle that's harsh, sometimes smiling is the best option. He's going to find some way to fix this."

"Oh I know."

"Good. I will give you a heads up. That dude is going to make Tea his girlfriend."

"Oh I know. But I'm not worried about that. Which means that he will be delayed from getting to me."

"Bingo. This is huge setback. But he knows that if he doesn't make up to Tea now, she will hang out with you and the guys and none of you will want to hang out with him after that. Going out with Tea is the only way that he will ever get with you. And boy it's going to take a long time to shake Tea off."

"Oh yeah. And they don't have problems with me being your student."

"Well that's because of you. Your wits is what had them accept that in the first place. You're smart. That's why I can't wait to train you in the other things."

"Awesome."

"Hey Yugi, here." Says Malik. He hands me his phone. "It's Yuma."

"Yuma? Oh you mean the boy I met at the club." I take his phone. "Hey Yuma!"

"Heeeey! I'm glad you remember me. I want to know. Do you have plans this Saturday after school?" he says.

"No. Not that I know of."

"Well you do now. I want to teach you about hair styling. I need you to come over right after school. Kaiba's limo will pick you up. Oh and if your friend's ask, It's just another one of Kaiba's lessons."

"I will be there too. So you would be lying. I'll give you tips on hairstyles too." Says Kaiba.

"Wait you know how to do hair?" I ask.

"Well here and there."

"That's pretty awesome."

"Eh, it's just a small skill I know. Don't get too impressed."

"Are you kidding?! Kaiba knows how to do the best hairstyles for guys. And girls." Says Malik.

"Of course he can. He's Kaiba. He not afraid to do any skill. That's why he's so good at it. Fear is what does keeps you from learning." Says Yuma.

"Well I hope to see it on Saturday." I say.

"You will. Anyway it's getting a bit late. And I got to make sure Yugi gets home." Says Kaiba.

"He's not a baby, Kaiba. He knows when he leaves." Says Bakura.

"I know. But I got to make sure Yami isn't on to any bullshit."

"Point taken."

"My Grandfather is pleased that you're helping me out with this." I say.

"Your Grandfather has a keen eye. He knows shit. He's not senile. He got skills." Says Kaiba.

"He taught me how to play duel monsters."

"I can see that. Come on, Yugi. Let's go."

It's Saturday today, and I'm about to head out to see Kaiba, until Joey and Honda catches up. "Wait Yugi." Says Joey.

"Hmm? What's up guys?" I say.

"Yami made Tea his girlfriend. Guess what she told him the other day hit him." Says Honda.

"Oh. That's no surprise. I knew that was going to happen."

"You think Yami really wants that though? I mean I'm not trying to make Tea look like that type of girl or make her bigger then she is, but I think Yami wants that candy and that was the best candy he ever had if you know what I mean."

"Oh I know. I wouldn't put it past him. I mean come on; who does he think he's fooling? We may be nerds but we're not stupid. I know that he's playing some game." Says Joey.

"But what type of game is he playing is the question?" Says Honda.

"Isn't it obvious? How else is he's going to have fun time?" Says Joey.

"I don't know. I think it's far deeper than that. Like he's hiding something."

"I think he's hiding something too. But I'm not going into that right now. As long as we keep good distance, know where to hang out, and not say too much, we're be okay." I say

"Yeah You're right. Wish you hang with us but you have lessons with Kaiba, right?" Ask Honda.

"Yeah I do."

"Yo when you can see if you can get us some VIP tickets to Kaiba Land, yeah?" says Joey.

"I think we might get something better than that. Let's not push it. Let's see how this goes." I say.

"Right, Later Yugi!" He's says. Honda waves. And they run off.

I go straight to the limo. Kaiba is already in the car. I get in. "So," He says. "Yami has a girlfriend now."

"Yup. You know who it is." I say.

"Oh I do. See, Tea thinks that she reformed him. Nope."

"That's because Tea is blind. My friends and I saw right through it."

"But you're the only one that knows the real reason. This works in our favor. See Yami has honor. He will not cheat."

"Thank Ra for that."

"Because of that, it will only stall time. I wonder how long he will keep his nuts before they spill."

I chuckle. He laughs along with me.

We finally make it to the salon. And Yuma is already doing a customer's hair. "Oh hey guys! Sit over there I'll be right with you." We sit in the waiting area.

"Hey, is it okay for Yuma to do this? Teaching me I mean. Won't customers come in for him?"

"Yugi, Yuma owns this place. When he got famous for his hairstyles, he got his beauty certificate early. Of course he needed a good place to own his shop and go to school."

"Ohh, makes sense. But why would he want to waste his time on me?"

"Because you're worth it. We know we are all a part of something bigger than ourselves. We believe that there is a reason for all of this. We believe that you and Yami are the one for each other. But like I said the way he is going about it is fucked up."

"Oh I see. I don't want to you to think I'm special but the gods are sending so many people to help me. I thought I lost the game but then you came in."

"Oh the game stopped the moment I came in. He tried to take advantage of the fact that you didn't know what game he was playing he played it unfairly. The real game didn't start yet."

"Oh I know. I'm nervous."

"Don't be. Just do everything I say. You will be alright."

"Annnnd I'm here!" Says Yuma.

"Hey Yuma." Says Kaiba

"You ready to start, Yugi?"

"I am." I say.

"Good. Come with me." He takes me to the back of the salon along with Kaiba. He shows me a mannequin head with real hair on it. It looks messy. He takes out the hair products for it. "Okay now. Do you know how to wash hair?" He says.

"Yes."

"I mean no shit Yuma. He takes a shower every day." Says Kaiba.

"Every night actually. Showering in the morning is a hassle when you have to go to school." I say.

"I agree. I do night showers too."

"Me too. I just don't wash my hair every day. It will mess up my hairstyle. However I put products in my hair to keep it from getting dirty. Now What I want you to do is wash this dolls hair. Just use the shampoo on the dolls hair." Says Yuma.

"Okay." I do want he says. I wash the doll hair and rinse it out. I do this for about five times to get it good.

"Now you see, you have to use a new method if you want to wash hair. The way you're doing it, is a no no. I would never do that to my customers. That was unhealthy and too fast. But I let you make that mistake for a reason. You learn better. Now let me show you how's done." Says Yuma. Yuma takes the mannequin head and wash it again. But he massages the head as if it was a real person. He does it gently and at a good pace. When he is done, he leaves it in there. "Now you see how that's done? By washing the hair like that, you're letting the person know that you care about them."

"You also what to give them a safe haven too. People come here not just to get their hair done. They come here to relieve stress. So doing their hair is a way of healing if know what mean." Says Kaiba.

"Ah so it is true. People do sometimes come here to relax."

"Yup. Now do that over, and if you mess up, you're just do it again until you get it right." Says Yuma.

"Okay." I redo it and I do mess up again, and start over but Yuma is patient and tells me to go slow. I do and I get better. As I do, my pacing gets better too. Not to be funny, I'm feeling relax now that I'm doing it like this.

"Good. You're doing better. You're a quick learner. Normally people don't learn that quick." Says Yuma.

"That's how he always is. I noticed he was like that before we became friends." Say Kaiba.

"That's good. That means he will be a new Yugi in no time. Now let's get to the conditioner." He takes the doll out the sink and puts it on the table. He gives me the conditioner bottle. I use it on the doll and rub it in. "Now the conditioner is different. No need to tell me you don't use conditioner I can already tell. With the conditioner you have to leave that in. And depending on how you do the person's hair is how long you should keep it in. Most people are in a rush and this is a hair salon, you need a conditioning hair wrap and put them under the hot dryer for fifteen minutes."

"It's so the heat can make the conditioner merge in. Conditioner makes the hair soft. That's why a lot of girls always have conditioner." Says Kaiba.

"That's why girls hate it if you wet their hair." I say.

"Yes. Hair takes time to do. And it's expensive. I would be mad too." Says Yuma.

"Yeah like how that girl poured milk on your head. Man I never seen you so mad. You hit her with a flat iron. I was dying on the floor laughing." Says Kaiba.

"The bitch deserved it. You don't pour fucking milk on my hair."

"That is going too far. Pouring milk on someone is no different than spitting on someone." I say.

"Exactly."

After a leaving the doll under the dryer, I wash it off and pat dry it with a towel. He is now showing me how to use the blow dryer. The hand one. He tells me that it's a technique to it. I have to blow dry it in sections. That was easy. I was able to that in no time. Although, it's taking long as hell to it. Doing hair is a long process. I see that now. After that, he brings the flat iron. Now this is the weapon that makes the girls hair look so good. "Now as you can see, this is a girls best card in duel monsters." Says Yuma.

"You play?"

"Of course Yugi. That's what brought us together." Say Kaiba.

"I may not look it, but I can slay duelist." Says Yuma.

"Cool, we should duel sometime."

"Oh we will. Tonight." He smiles.

"Oh right. Yeah of course." We're going to the club tonight. I nearly forgot about that.

"Okay this is how you use a flat iron. First, before you use it, you will have to use a heat resistance hair lotion or cream. Only use a small portion. You don't need to use much. Rub it in the full set of hair." I do what he says. "Good, now turn the flat iron on. Now you see this here?" He shows me the degree level of the iron. "That shows how much heat is being used. Depending on the type of hair you are doing, you have to adjust the heat to match that type. This is so the heat doesn't burn and cause hair damage and you don't have it too low either. This hair is type 2c. So you don't need too much heat. You take a good section of the hair. Not too thick and not too thin. You go at the roots, but be very careful. You don't want to burn their scout. You start off gently and you press on their hair and go slowly." He says as he's showing me how to do it. "Now you try." I do it and Yuma is clapping. "Yes! That's perfect."

"On your first try too." Says Kaiba. I go on until I reach the top. "Now on this part you need a little bit of skill." He takes the flat iron and part the doll's head hair on the side. He flat iron it and makes a curl.

"Whoa. That looks good. You really are good." I say.

"Eh, that was nothing."

"That really was nothing. I've seen him do better. Much better." Says Yuma.

"Yeah I can do better. But, are you too ready to close up? Because I'm ready to go to the club." Says Kaiba.

"Oh right. Yugi, you did well today. A bit more practice and you need a new style of clothing."

"Leave that to Malik. He's a fashion designer. He will know what to do. The limo is here. So let's go."

We go into the limo and we go to the club. We're at the VIP section again with the others and I'm dueling Yuma. He beats me. "You're good Yuma." I say.

"You're good too. You can do so much with your deck. But I see what Kaiba is saying. When you put up an outgoing energy, you will do better?" says Yuma.

"Outgoing energy? I don't understand."

"You ever heard of the Law of Attraction?" ask Kaiba?

"Yeah I did. It's when you attract the same type of energy you have to you." I say.

"Right. But it's more to that too. Positive and negative energies attract too. It's like magnets. It's unseen but it's there. You have that great light about you that protects you but you can attract negative people in your life too. Which is why you need to learn how to protect yourself. Not just physically." Says Malik.

"You just need self-love. Love is the most powerful thing you can have above all. If you love yourself, everything will fall naturally. Hell, you're do things you never did before because you love yourself." Says Kaiba.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Says Crow.

The music in the background, changes. "Oh my god! This is my jam! Yugi, let's dance!" says Jaden.

"But I don't know how." I say.

"Don't worry I'll show you. Come." He grabs my hand and takes me to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." He slowly swings his hips from side to side while moving his arms seductively. I try to mimic what he is doing and fail. He's laughing at me and I look over to the VIP section and see the guys laughing at me with the exception of Chazz. He's far too focused on Jaden to even look at anything. "You're putting way too much force to it. You got to be smooth. You got to be relaxed. And slow. It's a slow jam song. Just move your hips slowly."

"Alright." I do what he says.

"Yeah like that. Just go slow. Only do the hips if you have too." We slow dance for a while. After the song is over we go back to the guys.

"Keep that up, you'll get the boys, Yugi." Says Kaiba.

I laugh. "I'm not trying too."

"Hey, is that Bakura and Ryou?" says Jack.

"Oh It is!" says Malik.

"Ryou!" I say.

"Ah, hello Yugi." He says. We hug.

"What happened? I haven't seen you at school lately."

"I was with my father. I believe Bakura told you this."

"He did. He never said that you would be gone that long."

"That was because I didn't know he was going to be gone that long." Says Bakura.

"Hey Bakura." I say.

"Hey Yugi."

"I think my father suspects me of dating Bakura." Says Ryou.

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Because why would he have him out so long? Luckily he couldn't have him out for too long. He does have to go back to school." Says Bakura.

"Jeez. That sucks. If that's the case he might try to move." I say.

"I will only follow him. He's not going to keep Ryou away from me for long."

"Bakura…" Says Ryou.

"I got a plan for that just in case." Says Kaiba.

"I know you do. But if things go south, I will need for you to execute plan Zecta" Says Kaiba.

"Alright."

"Plan Zecta?" I say.

"Don't worry about it. Best to stay out of it." Says Kaiba. I nod my head in understanding. Whatever it is, Kaiba wants me out of it to keep me safe.

I duel the others. I finally get my chance at Jack. He's really good. I lost the match with him. I also lost to Yusei and Crow. Malik beat me as well. But it was fun. Kaiba orders us some deluxe meals. As I'm talking to Malik and Ryou, I see a tall guy who's well fit with blue hair up to shoulders. He's wearing a dark blue tight short sleeve shirt with jeans and some black shoes. He has his jean jacket over his shoulder leaning on the wall on his smart phone. He looks so hot. "Who's that?" I ask.

"Hmm? Who's what?" Ask Ryou.

"The guy leaning on the wall. The one with the blue hair."

"Oh, him? That's Zane. You might not that have heard of him because he's mostly doing his main job. He's a model and a professional duelist. He's more loyal to his modeling job. He's always going to be on the magazine covers. Girls go crazy for him." Says Malik.

"Why, does he interest you, Yugi?" ask Ryou.

"No I just thought he looks hot." I say.

"Oh really? This is new." Says Malik.

"Well it is possible to have a crush on someone else. I mean Yami does have a girlfriend now." Says Ryou.

"Bakura told you?"

"Why yes he did. I could only shake my head. However, this gives you more time to evolve. He's working this to your favor. And he knows it. You're a fast learner Yugi. As long as he doesn't know what's going on, he won't act."

"Right." I continue to look at Zane. He looks so good. Too bad I'm not his type. He's way too good for me. I can't get guys like that. Oh well, I got more work I need to do for myself. I will be alright.

**CHAPTER 4: END**

**And that's it for today. I know it's a bit slow, and to be honest I want Yugi at his prime now. But I can't rush it. It won't have impact if I speed his process. But I still hope the events are enjoyable. Well see you guys later. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. See you later!**

**P.S: Thanks so much for your comments. I love every last one of your feedbacks. So thank you and please comment again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing Me

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait. The chapter is not that long but when you got to write things that are not that exciting, it can be a drag. Anyways, I still hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will have Yugi get prepared for tournaments and having himself out there. Chapter 7 will have the new and improve Yugi. **

**Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 5: Knowing Me

Malik and I are at the mall shopping. Well, Malik is shopping. I'm too broke to buy all these cool clothes. However Malik says he wants to buy me some. I told him no thank you but he insists. He wants to know what clothes will work best for me. And then he wants to design clothes for me. I think that's awesome. After shopping we plan to go to his house. Malik tells me that we will have to shop in an area far from Domino if we don't want to be seen from familiar faces. I agree with him there. "Hey Malik," I ask while we're in the mall, "Does Yami knows about this place?"

"No way. It's off the radar from the usual places he goes. While Yami can afford all these things he doesn't go here. It too far from his usual spots." He says.

"I see. Good thinking."

"Oh Kaiba is the one who got all this information. So he tells us where it is safe to have you around."

"Genius."

"I know. I sometimes feel Goosebumps just knowing that Yami will start stalking you."

"Stalking me? Oh wait right he did so when I was at Kaiba land with my two buddies."

"It's going to get worse later. He's going to stalk you once you start getting notice when you win a lot of tournaments."

"But he can just crush that. All he has to do is go to a tournament, enter it and beat the living hell out of me."

"That's true. But we all know that. That's why it's not going to be your dueling skills that will get you noticed. See the thing is, All of us are duelist. But we have talents in other places that balance that out. You see Yugi, anyone can learn the duel monsters game. It's like learning any other game. All you need to do is know the rules, learn how to play, make mistakes, learn from those mistakes, get better and now you are a player. It's that simple. You can get famous for being good at duel monsters and being the champion. But what happens when someone takes your place? What happens when someone beat you? You lose it all. The person took your crown. And you're back at square one. Or worse, being a nobody. But here's the thing. This is my belief. No one is a nobody. Everyone on this planet has value. They just have to see it and not think material things give them value. Duel monsters is only a game. You get good at and become famous for it. But if the person is more valuable than the game itself and SHOWS that value and if he loses people will still follow him because he knows that he's more worth then some card game."

"Whoa. That was so deep Malik. That was so powerful."

"Thanks. But now you understand why we're all not just teaching you to be a better duelist."

"You're teaching me to be a better person."

"No. You're already a better person. We're teaching you to be a better you. To become that person you were meant to be. You are only truly better when you are just you."

"Malik…"

"That's why learning other things that bring out the best you will make this all work. You're already an amazing person. You just need to show it." He grabs my arm. "Now let's go buy more clothes."

"Okay." I say.

We shop all day, and we finally get a bite to eat. I look on my new phone that Kaiba brought me yesterday. He told me he will pay my phone bill. I told him that he didn't have to buy me such an expensive phone. He told me he would have done it anyway. That's Kaiba. I can tell he has so much stuff under his sleeve. He comes out of nowhere with it. How is it that he is able to plan so well? After we eat our lunch, we go take the limo to his house. He unlocks the door and we go inside. As we go in I see a beautiful tan women. She has long hair down her back. She has two lock golden wraps in her hair. She has dark blue eyes. She has on a black long sleeve top and jeans with a golden belt around it. "Hello Malik. How was your day?" She says in a soft tone.

"Hey sis. It was great. Oh this is my new friend Yugi." Says Malik.

"Hello." I bow.

"Hello Yugi." She says. She seems like she already likes me.

"Yugi, this is my older sister Ishizu. Sis, we're going to be in my room. I hope you don't mind him staying." Says Malik.

"Not at all. I hope you enjoy your stay, Yugi." Says Ishizu.

"Thank you, I will." I say.

"Let's go. I can't wait until you see my room." Says Malik. He takes me upstairs and we go inside his room. His room is big and pink. He has everything girly in here. He has teddy bears on his bed nice and neat. He so cool. The fact that he's not afraid to be himself here. The only reason why he looks normal outside is because he has to go to school. That I understand. It's never easy to express yourself. But Malik is never afraid. He shows himself in a joyous and calm matter. He's the total opposite of Yuma, which I like how he is too.

He boots up his computer and goes in his closet and takes out a drawing pad and pencil. He notices that I'm watching him. "I'm booting up my computer so I can go on social media." He says and smiles.

"Oh okay."

"You don't have a social media account, do you?"

"No"

"Good. You will get one when the time comes. You not having a social media account will have Yami think you're still in the closet."

"That is a good idea."

"Alright now I will need you to hold still for a moment." He looks at me thoroughly. "Okay good. Now I need you to do a pose."

"Uh, what kind of pose?"

"Any kind of pose. However you like to pose is up to you."

"Okay." I give him a pose. I pose like some sort of hero in an action movie. Malik busts out laughing and falls to the floor.

"Yugi, ha, ha, ha, what is, ha-ha, that?" he says in between laughs.

"Well it's a pose. You said I can pose how I want."

"I did, but still," He says still laughing. He gets up and breathes. "Oh Ra. That was too funny. You made my day Yugi. I can't wait to tell the guys."

"Oh I will never hear the end of it."

"Oh come on Yugi, you know everyone loves you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Malik hugs me. I hug him back and we laugh.

"Alright. Since I pretty much got everything, I know what you need to work on."

"Oh that was a test?"

"Yeah. Well the pose was. The part with you standing still that was to check your height. As far as the pose, you have nothing to represent you yet. See, when a person poses, it shows their personally. It also shows how much confidence a person has. And you doing that pose were not you at all. You will have to develop showing the true you if you want to pose naturally. When you know who you are, you will pose how you want to and it will come to you naturally."

"Make sense."

"For now, I got an idea of how I want to design your outfit. It's going to take a couple of minutes. For now you can watch some Uflex. You can turn on my Raia Station 4 if you want."

"Okay thanks." I turn on his Raia station 4 and put on Uflex. I put on some anime I didn't know about so I can feel new and comfortable. I watch a couple of episodes until Malik tell me he's done. I pause the anime and go by his desk. "Whoa." I say in awe. He drew me in a blue tank top with tight grey pants and some blue and black heel boots. He has me wearing the Egyptian eye liner with much fierce in it. My hair looks the same but it's waved to the side. My golden bangs are more loose and free. I have on a golden spike bracelet on one wrist and ruby, sapphire and gold bracelets both wrists. I'm wearing two gold necklaces, one of them has a gold upside down pyramid. I'm wearing reversed pyramid earrings and have a sapphire jewel belt on. I'm also wearing a short jacket and it has pink, blue and yellow on it.

"From the look on your face I can tell you like it."

"More than like it. I love it. I feel like that's me but that version of me and locked in."

"And that's what I wanted to bring out. You have so much to offer not just to people but to yourself. You will wear all this stuff when you're ready. But I will have all this made soon. As far as your hairstyle though, Yuma has to be the one to do that."

"That I understand. He was teaching me how to do hair the other day."

"I was told. I hear you were quick to learn how to do it."

"I made a couple of mistakes here and there."

He chuckles. "That's okay. People never get things right the first time. You're supposed to make mistakes; it's a part of learning. How will you get better? The key is to learn from your mistakes."

"Right. Oh and I didn't know Jaden could dance that good."

"Oh he's the best. I saw that he was teaching you. You did great yourself. The thing is, when teaching you, you just need time. While learning quick gives you the advantage on Yami, you still need to take your time with yourself."

"Right."

"Oh there is one thing I would like to do with you."

"Yes?"

"I want to duel you. If you don't mind."

"Sure!"

"Awesome. I will get the table and we will duel each other." He does just that and he duels me. And I lose. Man I got so much to learn. However Malik's face is telling me something different. "You're improving."

"Really? I thought I needed way more time."

"You do, but you are getting better. Kaiba will tell you this in due time. But you are improving and that is good. Don't tell him I told you though. He waits to tell people that they are improving because they want people to focus more and not let it get to their head. However you are not Yami and I think that telling someone that they are improving encourages them to do better. And that I know you will do."

"Thank you."

I go home after that, and think about what Malik said. He gave me so much inspiration today. I feel like I'm more valued than ever before. My friends always value me but not to this extant. It's not their fault though. Like me we all have limited beliefs. But I think I will become something great.

A couple of weeks have gone by and I'm improving with my skills. Yuma, taught me how to cut hair and I've gotten really good with it. He also told me that Malik showed him the new style I will have. He said that it's perfect for me and he will teach me how to do that hairstyle once he does it himself. I'm in the dueling arena with Kaiba, Crow, Yusei, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou. I just finish the match with Kaiba. He smiles at me. "You're getting way better now. Before you know it you're be able to go to the local tournaments and meet better players." He says.

"I hope so. I actually want a challenge and to ready beat someone." I say.

"You will. But here's the key. Have fun with it. Don't take the tournaments seriously."

"Okay. But can I ask why?"

"I know this is in contrast to what we have to keep Yami of your back, but if you have fun, more of your true personally will come out. That way people will see you as you and not as a duelist but as you."

"That make sense."

"So," He walks up to me with this huge grin. "I noticed you been staring at Zane lately."

"Oh him? I just like the way he look, that's all." I have been staring at Zane for a while lately.

"That is bullshit. You want him. There are guys out there that look just as good as he does, no homo."

"Yeah and I thought that he's the most attractive."

"You like him Yugi. That's okay. You may be in love with Yami but keep in mind he has a girlfriend now. And if he can do that then you can get yourself a boyfriend too."

"I agree with Kaiba. It's not fair that that bloke can have someone and you can't." Says Bakura.

"And having a boyfriend may benefit you in the long run. You'll show that you're not afraid to be open about who you are. Also it will put Yami off the loop." Says Malik.

"But do it when you are ready. This is not just something you want to jump into to get at Yami." Says Crow.

"I know that. I wasn't even thinking about that anyway." Says Yugi.

"We know. That's why you didn't make the moves on Zane. But still talk to him. And if you guys become friends, see where it goes from there." Says Marik.

"But here's the thing, we cannot and I mean CANNOT let him go out with Yugi until it is time. Yugi still needs to grow into his own person. Being friends with Zane now, that's okay. Going out with him now is a no." says Kaiba.

"That I can agree with. I'm not ready to make any moves with any guy. He will be my first if things go down that path." I say.

"And things will go slow. Don't worry, I know Zane, he's not fast at all. And he is gay. He's a very respectful guy and open. He will never do anything to hurt anyone on purpose."

"That's what people said in the interviews and T.V shows about him." Says Malik.

"Well right now I don't want to worry about that." I say.

"Right. You want to worry about making yourself better. Oh and Yugi, are you able to spend the night a friend's house? Does' you're grandfather allow you to do sleepovers?" Ask Kaiba.

"Well he did let my friend Joey stay over my house one night. I don't see why not." I say.

"Why don't you spend the night at my house? Everyone else will be here as well."

"Sure. I just have to let grandpa know. He's cool with you so I don't think it will harm anyone."

"Good. We can do that after we go to the club on Saturday."

"Alright."

"Oh and before anything else, there's something you need to get prepared for." Say Malik.

"Yami will kiss Tea in front of you." Says Ryou.

"Oh that won't surprise me. However it will still hurt." I say.

"At least you know. That way you won't feel the pain as much." Says Crow.

"I would advise that you be prepared by tonight. I got this bad feeling that might happen sooner than you think." Says Bakura.

"Right."

It's Friday afternoon and we're in the burger spot hanging out. Yami and Tea are with us. We're in the middle of Joey telling us crazy about school while eating our food.

"So then Ekichi give Jitsuko a gift box. It was all fancy and everything. She was all excited because Ekichi was finally giving her all the things she wants. He told her not to open the box until he tells her to. Made her promise and all. He even told her he'll know that she opened it." He says.

"I mean it would be obvious. He wrapped it up and everything." I say.

"Right. So she did everything that she told him. As soon as after school came, he text her and told her to open it. She opens it and what she finds is a dildo with a letter in it. The letter read:

_I bet you're wondering why I would send you a dildo as a gift. Well it's my way of telling you to go fuck yourself. After the shit you put me through to make me get with you, you honestly thing that I wouldn't be mad? You even went as far to manipulate my mom to force me into a relationship with you. You are a selfish bitch. Luckily my father found out the whole bullshit and told me to can our relationship. And the good thing is I'm moving. After this letter you will never see me again. Have a nice life. Bitch._

"After that Jitsuko committed suicide."

"Ohh so that's why she offed herself." Says Honda.

"That's crazy." Says Tea.

"That is indeed outrageous." Says Yami.

"Not to be funny, she should have never committed suicide, but at the same time what she did herself was wrong. I knew Jitsuko had low self-esteem issues. She would use the fact that the only way she would be valued as a person is to get with someone. So she saw the opportunity in with Ekichi. She used the fact that his mom was always forceful. That's why is never good to be around someone that self-destructive. Because you get caught up in their explosion." I say.

"That is so true." Says Tea.

"Words too deep." Says Honda. After that we decided to talk about something positive. Something that will lift the mood. As we are talking I notice that Yami gently pulls Tea by the chin and kisses her. I smile and continue on with the conversation. However I notice Joey and Honda looking back and forth between us. I wave my hand so we can continue the conversation. It became a little awkward the rest of the evening.

We all walk home when the place was closing. Yami and Tea went their separate ways, the rest of us are walking home. "What the fuck is his problem?" ask Joey.

"You mean the fact that Yami and Tea kissed in front of us? Yeah that was cold hearted." Says Honda.

"Guys, I'm okay. It doesn't bother me." I say.

"Yes it does. Yugi, I didn't pop out of my mother's belly yesterday. I know it did. You just took it well." Says Joey.

"You did. You didn't flinch or nothing." Says Honda.

"I was prepared for it. I knew he was going to do that early on. That is his girlfriend." I say.

"Okay, fuck this shit. I'm going to be honest. Yami is up to no good. Something is fishy and it's not the fish. I'm starting not to trust that guy."

"Me too. I thought he was cool, but now I think he's a jerk." Says Joey.

"If he is planning something, what do you think it is?" I ask.

"I think he's trying to rub it in your face that Tea is his girlfriend and not yours. He's keeping you as a friend so he can continue to torment you."

"That's a good theory."

"That is. However I think it's more. Maybe it's not what it seems. In fact worse." Says Honda.

"What do you think it is?" I ask.

"That I don't know. It's like I know but I don't know. Like the answer is there it just won't let me see it."

"Maybe it's not time for us to know yet. We will find out when the time comes."

"Yeah. But until then we got to talk to Yami."

"I'm with you there." Says Joey.

It's Saturday evening and I'm getting ready to hang out at the club with the Kaiba and the guys. I brought I different outfit and thought I will wear a white button up shirt with normal jeans and my black necklace. I go downstairs to see my grandpa reading newspaper. He already said yes to me going. He looks at me with a surprise look. "I never knew you had a white shirt Yugi." He says.

"I brought it the other day. Like it? I thought I will try something new. I need a new look." I say.

"You look fine Yugi. Although the white does make you look brighter. I like it."

"Thanks." I hear the car beep.

"That must be them. Have fun Yugi."

"Thanks Grandpa. Love you." I say as I leave. I get in the limo. Kaiba is here of course. Jack, Bakura, and Ryou are here. The limo drives off.

"That whit suits you Yugi." Says Kaiba.

"Thanks." I say.

"It does. Is that what you want to wear with your new look?" ask Jack.

"Well, it really depends. My taste may change later on. I just wanted to try something different for a change."

"Good start. It really doesn't look too bad. Maybe Zane will notice you." Says Kaiba grinning. I blush.

"Come on now Kaiba, don't do that to him. You know he is a virgin he's not ready." Says Bakura.

"Bakura!" Says Ryou.

"How can you tell I'm a virgin?" I ask.

"Yugi you smell of innocence. It's easy."

"I'm so sorry Yugi. Barkura does have that uniqueness about him." Says Ryou.

"Well that's new." I say.

"It's almost like he's an animal. Only wolves can do that, you know." Says Jack.

"Well I am a wolf." Says Bakura as he makes howling sounds. We all laugh.

We finally make it to the club and everyone is alright there. Jaden and I duel for a while. Then Malik and Yuma duels me too. After that we talk about video games. It wasn't long before I notice Zane. I look away the moment I saw him catch me staring at him. I can still feel him staring at me. I'm hoping he stops soon. "Oh no you don't." Says Kaiba.

"What?" I ask.

"I saw that. I'm not letting you off that easy."

"What did I do?"

"You were staring him. And when he caught you, you looked away. He still staring but it's more of a curious stare. Go talk to him."

"I can't. I stared at him; he's going to think I'm a stalker."

"Yugi, one you not a stalker. Two, Yami is a stalker. Three, being a stalker means you follow someone without getting caught. Not everyone that stares is a stalker."

"Oh okay." I take a deep breath. I get up and slowly walk to him. I look back to see the guys give me a thumbs up. He looks right at me. Oh god I am so nervous. "Uh…Hi…um." I say, nervous.

"Hello." He says. He has a deep smooth voice. It's a little lighter than Yami's.

"I was just uh, wandering; I just want to talk to you."

"Okay. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh…" Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

"I will start instead. I want to talk about the last couples of times you were here you were always staring at me."

"Wait you noticed?"

"I have good peripheral vision."

"Oh, well I am sorry about that."

"No don't be. I actually wanted to speak to you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. You look so unique and mysterious that I wanted to talk you. But I didn't know if your friends over there would be okay with that. They seem like they will pull a knife on me before I could be four feet from you."

"Oh they are protective of me but not that protective. That would be controlling."

"That it would."

"But my friend Kaiba says he knows you and says you're a good person."

"Really now? I never knew Kaiba would be the type."

"He's a very cool guy once you get to know him. Hell I even thought it was weird that he would be my friend."

"Well I can see why. I sense that you have a goodness in you that make people want to be around you more."

"Oh." I blush. "Thank you. Do you want to hang out with us? I know they will like to."

"I would love to." I bring Zane over to the guys. All of them know who he is because of his career. They all introduce themselves to him. Kaiba is really friendly to him to Zane's surprise. The room became excited in the matter of minutes. Zane then wants to duel me. I accept and we go at it. I lost but he tells me I'm an excellent duelist. I give credit to my friends because they were the ones who taught me. They all blush but are grateful.

It became a long night. We're having so much fun. The club is closing up so we leave. Everyone goes in the limo. There are two since there are so many of us. Before I get in, Zane lightly taps me on the shoulder. "I had fun." He says.

"I did too. I want us to hang out again."

"Oh we will." He takes out his phone. Without a second thought, I take out mine and we exchange numbers. "I can call you anytime right?"

"Of course. With the exception of school."

He laughs. "I have school too so I know. See you again, Yugi."

"See you." I get in.

"Oh yeah. Yugi got it now." Says Crow.

"But I will only take it very slow." I say.

"That went unexpectedly well. The universe is really putting their hand in this situation. Maybe everything will work out better than we think." Says Kaiba.

"Think he should be filling in on the plan?" Says Marik.

"Not yet. Too soon. Everything has his time. First he has to be proven worthy first."

I don't know what the universe has in store me. And Yami. A lesson maybe? If it is then it's something we both need to learn but on a different length. I hope thing will work out for us both.

**CHAPTER 5: END**

**Annnnnnd that's it. I'm sure the next chapter will be more fun than this one. However chapter 7 is the one I'm waiting on. The next chapter will prepare Yugi to get out there. Anyways, enjoy your day. Until next time! Later!**


	6. Chapter 6: To Face People

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. But the story is here. I need to work on my indents. I will get better and will improve. But despite that I hope you all enjoy the story. Again thank you for your comments. Love to you all and many blessings. So here is the chapter please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 6: To face people

Kaiba told me that he will be busy this week. Everyone else is too. So since I didn't want to be the only one busy this week, I told grandpa I wanted to help out in the shop. He said he was delighted. I told Joey and Honda they can drop by since they always search for new cards. While on my way home, I see Yami walk the opposite direction toward me. "Hello Yugi." He says and stops in front of me.

"Hey Yami. I would love to chat but I got to help grandpa." I say.

"Oh there is no need. There won't be that much customers coming today."

"How would you know that?"

"Yugi, there hasn't been any announcements of any new cards."

Okay I can see he's getting persistent. "Okay Yami, what is it? Seems like you don't care about me being late."

"There's no need to get all feisty Yugi. I just want to have a quick chat with you."

"You got five minutes."

"Alright, I'll make this quick. I know you're full of shit about being in love with Tea. I'm not stupid."

"Okay. And I know you're a gay guy with low self-esteem. I know you're game Yami. And in all honesty you're a fucking prick."

"I know, I know. I knew Kaiba would give you the news how I was with the other boys."

"Yeah that was fucked up."

He sighs. Not at his shame but at the fact that I'm not tolerating his bullshit. "Yugi, I know how you truly feel about me. You're in love with me."

Not going to lie, my heart reacted to that, but I'm not budging. "So? And if so it's not like it's going to work out. You're not open about your sexually. I'm not either but I am learning to value myself more. And you will never respect me if I don't show who I really am."

"Yugi. You don't have to hide from me. I can keep your secret. I'll break up with Tea. We can go out places. We can move out the country, and live on our own. We don't need to be around people who won't accept us."

My eyes widen. Yami is so insincere about his sexually he's willing run away and hide from the world. It's actually sad. "Yami. Yami, running away will not get you anywhere. Even if I could go somewhere, I would be hiding forever. I don't want to hide from the world Yami. I want be who I am and not worry about others. I want to be free. Yeah I'm in love with you and I want to be with you, but not in the shadows. I want us be out there and give courage to those who can't do it on their own."

"Yugi. I see. That's one that I thing I love about you. You have that light that can get people out of the dark. I love you Yugi."

"I love you too. But I just can't be with you. Not like this."

His eyes water a little. He closes them but opens them with a scary look on his face. Oh no. I think stalker Yami came out. "Yugi, I will have you. One way or the other, you will be mine." Yami pulls me close to him and kisses me. I then feel his tongue force his way in my mouth. My eyes are wide open as he does this. He… he took my first …kiss. He stops and backs way. He wipes his mouth and goes home. I stand there for what seem like ten minutes.

I told grandpa when I got home. "Oh dear. The young ones can never keep their pants on can they?" he says.

"He only kissed me Grandpa." I say.

"And that won't stop him. He's going to want more. That boy is not a virgin. And yet you are. He wants you Yugi. I suggest that telling Kaiba so that he advise a new plan."

"I know. I will tell him immediately." I go upstairs and text Kaiba. I know he's busy right now. I tell him everything in the text and I wait for his call.

About three hours later my phone rings. It's Kaiba. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Yugi. I got your text. Damn that bastard!"

"I didn't know he was going to do that either."

"He's getting desperate. He knows that we're protecting you. He will do whatever he can to try to get you alone. And I can't believe that bastard wanted to take you out the country because he's so insincere about his gayness. That coward. I'm glad you didn't go for that shit, Yugi."

"I couldn't. I don't want to live hiding who I am. That sucks. I want to freedom to live how I want."

"And you will. He does too. But he will not get what he wants by running away. I'm going be having spies and people keeping an eye on him. If he tries something funny, they will stop him."

"But won't he know?"

"I want him to know. He's not going to get you without a fight. I hate to say it like this Yugi, but we are going to have to break him. I don't mean that physically."

"How?"

"With you of course. You still need time to grow. We can't have Yami fucking that up. I'm pretty sure that things will get busy for us all this week. Until then hang on and do your best against him. You did well so far, but now he's going to push even harder."

"I will try, but I will like some tips since you are his cousin."

"Okay Yugi. Since he already tried you with that kissing Tea bullshit, here's what he might do. He's going to try to get you to hang out with him. But here's the thing, you got Joey and Honda. I saw those two reactions every time they see Yami. You also told me before that they are starting to figure him out a little bit. What you want to do is use the opportunity when he acts like an asshole, get up and leave. Once you show Joey and Honda that you can't take his shit no more, they will try to protect you."

"Right. Oh, and they did say that they will talk to Yami. They didn't do it yet though."

"They're waiting for the right time. Don't worry when jerk Yami comes out, they will. I have a feeling it will work because Yami overlooked those two."

"Right. I didn't know that though. He seems to really be cool with them."

"Yeah but he did that to get close with you. It's just a part of the game he's playing. In all truth, he doesn't give a shit about them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean think about it, he said he wanted to take you out the country with no regards for your friends. Hell he was willing to break up with Tea if you said yes. He doesn't care about her because he's using her to get to you. Yami is selfish, Yugi. Once he gets what he wants, it's fuck everybody. Yami was not like this before though. He started this shit when he started looking at boys."

"It sucks that he's like that."

"I know. We know Yami is a good person inside. We just have to get that out of him."

"Right."

"I will see you when the week is over. I got to finish this paperwork. It's so much of it." I can hear him sigh in frustration.

"Being a CEO is hard."

"Shit, you're telling me. This is what I asked for though and I got it. I just got to stay committed to it."

"I will work hard as well. I've been helping my grandpa at the shop. I want to be like you guys."

"That's a good way to start. You will make a great duelist and entrepreneur."

"Entrepreneur?"

"Yeah. You're not just going to be famous for you dueling and your style. You can build a business with all that too. Don't worry I will teach you how."

"Okay cool."

"See next week."

"See you." We hang up. This week is going to be busy.

This week did get busy. I was able to help out a lot with grandpa. Joey and Honda were hanging out with me after I helped out. After that, things did slow down. It's Saturday and we're all hanging out again. We're at the mall. Yami brought Tea a bunch of clothes. While at the food court we're talking about random stuff. "So," Says Joey, "How is the lessons with Kaiba?"

"They're going great, actually. He said I'm doing better." I say.

"Honestly I always thought you were already better." Says Honda.

"There's always room for improvement."

"I honestly think that Kaiba is using you to get back at Yami." Says Tea.

"No he is not. Kaiba has been nothing but nice to me. Just because he's Yami's rival doesn't mean that he's going to waste his time on something petty. Why in the world would he waste his time teaching someone like me, who he beat, easily mind you, to get at Yami? If he wanted to get back at Yami he'll do it himself."

"That's what you think. I still think he's using you. Kaiba is nothing more than a snake. He has no soul and would use you because you're nice and sweet."

"Alright let's stop here. We don't need to make a problem out of something like this. Yugi has been hanging around us and being around him. If Kaiba was like that he would have told Yugi to ditch us by now. And now here he is. Let's drop it." Says Honda.

"No, I will not drop it. Yugi is being used to hurt my Yami. And I won't let him!" says Tea.

Before Honda speaks I tap him. I know exactly what is happening. He's using Tea to keep me from Kaiba. I'm about to stop this fucking bullshit right now. I give Yami a smile. "Did you tell Tea, this? Did you tell Tea that Kaiba was using me to get to you?" I say at Yami.

"He doesn't have to-" says Tea, but I put my hand up.

"Ah, ah, ah, I am talking to Yami. Did You?"

Yami is silent for a second. He sighs. "I did. But that is none of your concern." He says sternly.

"Oh really? Then why did she bring it up and why didn't you stop her when she did, if it's none of my concern?"

"She's only stating her opinion."

"Her opinion? Or your opinion? See, I got to know Kaiba and believe it or not he's actually a chill guy. Kaiba is actually a lot better than you. And not at dueling but his character. He doesn't need to pull bullshit to get what he wants."

"You don't know Kaiba Yugi,"

"No, you don't know Kaiba. He's been nothing but good to me. He's way better then you. You know what I'm sick of this shit. As friends, you and I are done. I'm not just going sit here and take your bullshit Yami."

"I'm with you there. Fuck this shit. Tea, Yami is still using you. Hopefully one day you'll get that though your head before it's too late." Says Joey.

"I'm with you there. Yami you're a shit." Says Honda. We all got our stuff and left. We didn't even bother to look back to see their faces.

After all that, we all went home. I text Kaiba what happened and calls me right after. "So, it finally happens, huh? The good thing is Joey and Honda is by your side."

"Yeah. They're tired of his shit. Now that I did that what is he going to do?"

"Well, he's going to try to make up. He's going to put on an act for Tea saying that he was a jerk for talking shit about me."

"Really? I don't believe it."

"I know it's hard to believe but trust me, he will. He made Tea his girlfriend and that is something he NEVER did with the other girls he used. He wants you bad. He will do everything in his power to get to you."

"Annoying."

"However he will not jump the gun. Tomorrow everything will clear out and no one will be busy."

"Why was it so busy anyway?"

"Oh. I have many business partners I work with, and they all are from different countries. They bring their families out here while doing business and I got them all connected with the others."

"Oh that is awesome. You're one cool dude."

"Thanks. When you get big I will get you connected with the others too."

"Oh you don't have to."

"Don't be silly. We're in this together. We all move together. You may not be there yet but you will. And when you do, you will expend."

"Well since you put it like that, okay. I will work hard though."

"Of course you will. By the way thank you for sticking up for me."

"Oh it's no problem I'll do it for anyone who is good."

"That's how you are Yugi. I would like to come by your house tomorrow."

"Really? It's not all that."

"Yugi, I'm wealthy, not spoiled. I don't care about shit like that. You're my friend."

"Okay. I'll let my grandpa know."

"Cool. See you then. Later."

"Later."

Since it's the next day and it's no school, I clean up the house. Grandpa store closes early today but Kaiba texted me this morning and told me he wanted to come early to check out the store. This will be the first time he will see the store. After putting up my games in order, grandpa calls me. "Yugi! Your friend Kaiba is here!"

"Coming!" I say. I run downstairs to see Kaiba in a blue button up shirt and some jeans. "Wow, you look cool."

"Thanks. This store nice."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes. This gives it a homey touch to it. And I can see you take up this shop."

"That will be a long way from now. And I still got to work on myself."

"You will be fine, Yugi. There's no need for you to worry so much." Says Grandpa.

"Yeah. Stop worrying so much. Now I would like to buy some stuff from here. Mind if I look around?" ask Kaiba.

"Of course. Take your time." Says grandpa. Kaiba walks around the shop and tries to find something that peaks his interest. He goes to my grandpa.

"I will take everything you have in the store." He says. We both drop our jaws.

"K-Kaiba, are y-you serious?! You want to buy everything in the store?! Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah. I want everything in the store."

"Sold!" Says Grandpa.

"Grandpa, are you sure you want to give everything to him?" I ask.

"Why not? I don't see the issue. If he wants everything he can have it all."

"I will have someone come in and ring up everything. They already have my credit card. They will put everything in the van. So, let's go up to your room, Yugi."

"Okay sure."

I show in to my room. He looks at it with no judgment. "So this is what a normal boy's room looks like. If me and Mokuba had this when we were little we would have never craved for the rich life so much."

"Wait, you weren't rich before?"

"No. At one point in our lives me and Mokuba was homeless. But that's a story for another time."

"Okay. Sorry to hear that though."

"No worries. Don't be sorry for someone else's misfortune. Do that and they will make you responsible for them."

"I never saw it that way."

"People are always looking for someone to save them. While it is true that you need humility and empathy, you also need to understand that you must ground yourself and watch out for yourself. You can't help others if you can't help yourself."

"Right."

"Hmm, now let's see." He walks around my room. "Oh my Ra."

"What? What is it?"

"You have King Neo Fighters. I fucking love this game."

"You like King Neo Fighters? Sweet. You have one at home?"

"Yeah. I got all their games. Even the spin offs."

"Cool."

"You have King Neo fighters 4. This so far is the best game."

"Not to be funny, every King Neo fighter is better than the last. I believe that the developers are not greedy and blind by money. They want to make a good game. And they want to improve. That's why their work is so much better."

"I believe that too. Unlike these greedy ass fucking gaming companies that want everything."

"Wait Jack owns a gaming company right? Well why do we make a cool game? I was thinking if I get big I want us to be in a game."

"You know what, that is a great idea. Let's do it."

"Alright!"

"Now, let me whip your ass in this game."

"Oh you underestimate me. I'm good at this game."

"Let's see that." We play for hours. I win some and he wins some. After that Grandpa brings us dinner. We stop playing to eat our food. "Damn. Your grandfather can cook."

I chuckle. "Yeah he's a really good cook."

"Honestly it's good to have home cook meals every once in a while. Sometimes I do get tired of the fancy meals I have back at home."

"Ah. You're always busy. It's not your fault. Owning a business can do that."

"Right, a big time one at that. But I'm not just here to see your place. It's obvious that you are humble. What I really wanted to see was your training space. It's not bad. You are able to adapt anywhere. Which is good. Because I want to take you to a tournament that is far from here."

"Okay."

"It is not a nice place. It's in the slums."

"Oh. I see. This is going to be a challenge."

"Yeah and I will be honest, the store they have it in, isn't all that prep up. People always trash the place. The owner doesn't give a shit about his store anymore. There are fights around that place and crime is always active. But people always gather around to play duel monsters. It is always peaceful when that happens. But I will warn you. These guys are rough around the edges. Some have criminal backgrounds. These guys will not respect you unless you are on top and beat them."

"I see. They're one of those people."

"Now I want to ask you. Are you in?"

I smile. "I'm in. I'm willing to take the risk with this."

"I knew you were going to say that. I will pick you up next Sunday afternoon."

"Cool."

"And don't worry. If things go too far, I will protect you."

"Alright. Thank you."

"No problem."

This week was more peaceful than ever. Now that everything is calm and no one is busy that much, we can all hang out. I'm with Honda today at the park. Joey has to help out with his dad. He told us that he had to push his dad into rehab. He told us his dad realized that he was a huge dick to Joey, and he want to get help. See his dad was taking heavy drugs and was abusive to Joey. When he hit Joey two days ago, that was the last straw. He was going to live with Honda, but his dad stopped him and told him he was sorry. The first time he ever heard his dad say that. He knew he went too far and he poor out crying to him about how he did that to himself. He told Joey that he is going to change. Joey told him that he will hold him accountable and take him to rehab. That's why he's not with us today. Honda and I are talking and laughing about some past events. "I mean I couldn't believe it. Joey actually dressed up as a girl in the event so he could get noticed." Says Honda.

"I know. He said that he regretted ever doing that. People would not stop taking about it for weeks." I say.

"Man, that was so funny. Those were the day's man. Before Yami came here it was just us. We had so much fun. Those days were crazy. We got into all types of shit. Good and bad. Funny and crazy. But now, ever since he came, things seemed to trail off. Yami did put on this cool persona. He was great. But ever since he fucked Tea things went off the distance. Things change. We're not like how we use to be. When Yami was not around, you always lit everything up. Even when dealing with the bullies. I can't believe we let things go astray."

"It's no one's fault. It's life. And it's high school. Things change. And it's going to always happen. It's inevitable. We may not like it, but that's what life is all about. I decided to accept it."

"Right. Acceptance is the only way we can deal with the change. I just didn't expect it to change like this."

I smile at him. "Don't worry. It may look bad now but there will be something good that comes out of this."

"You think you so?"

"I know so."

"With a smile like that, I believe you. Let's just hope that Yami does not fuck this up."

"Right."

Honda looks up and frowns. "Speak of the devil."

I turn around and see Yami with his hands in pocket walking towards us. "He just never gives up, does he?"

"Nope. Just act cool."

Yami stops a few feet from us. "I thought Joey would be here." He says cool like.

"Well he has shit to do. It's just us. We're just hanging around talking." Says Honda.

"Okay look, I know I was a jerk the other day."

"More like a dick." I say.

"Isn't that the same?"

"Well yeah but dick is more of a harsher word."

"Okay, granted. But I was in the wrong for doing that. I do see that Kaiba has been nothing but good you. And it's good to learn from others. He's helping you become a better duelist. I didn't. Instead I just keep on beating you and not giving you tips. I got jealous because you are a good friend and I thought he was going to take you away from us."

"Well, I'm still here. So what does that tell you?"

"That I was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. But that will not let you off the hook. You pulled off more bullshit than you should have."

"You sure did. Not to be funny but that was getting on my nerves." Says Honda.

"I understand. Which is why I'm willing to make it up to you, Yugi. And to you and Joey as well Honda." Says Yami.

"Well if you put it that way, I have things I want from you." I say.

"What is it?"

"No more talking shit about Kaiba. No more putting Tea against the idea that I'm cool with Kaiba."

"I already spoken to Tea about it. She is alright about it now."

"Yeah, but I'm not dumb. She knows you saying whatever shit you can to peace this up. I'm not letting this off. Now back to the list. Tea keeps herself out of my business and make sure she does too. You stay out what I'm doing with Kaiba. He's not doing me any harm."

"Okay. You have my word."

"Cool. Now we can go back to hanging out like we use too."

"Okay. I will leave now. Glad to see that you're willing to try again, Yugi." He leaves.

"I don't trust Yami for shit. That fucker got some bullshit up his sleeve." Says Honda.

"I don't either, but let's just keep the balance. You already know what to do if he gets out of line."

"Right. Still, I have this feeling that he is really up to something."

"I'm pretty sure that if he is, we'll find out."

"I sure hope so." We then go home.

It's finally Sunday and Kaiba is waiting for me outside in a normal car. I get in and see that he's actually wearing normal clothes. The clothes that people like me wear. "If you are wondering why I am wearing normal clothes it's because we're going in the slums. If people see me riding in the limo, it attracts unwanted attention." He says.

"Make sense. Then wearing these clothes was good idea." I look at my outfit.

"Yeah decent enough. They won't assume you're from here. These guys don't like rich people. You will never be welcomed if you they knew where you were from."

"Do they know you?"

"The people at the store knows me. They know that I'm rich and they don't hate me because I earned their respect."

"Understandable."

"You got your deck?"

"Yeah. My main one. I only brought one. Since we're going to the slums I thought that I shouldn't bring my other stuff since I'm pretty sure they will be stealing."

"Smart."

"Also I made sure that cards are all common. Any slight rare cards will get their attention."

"Good, Yugi. I see you know some of your game."

"The tournaments over here would have thieves. So I'm not dumb."

"Right. Let's go." Kaiba drives off.

Kaiba drives far away from Domino. As soon as we enter the slums, I get the sense of chill. The place looks completely run down. There are homeless people everywhere. What kills it, are the children. I feel so bad for these people. They have to fight, steal, and possibly kill just to get something to eat. My grandpa told me stories of homeless people, but I never seen it in actual view. There are houses but it looks like its abandon. "This is the first time you been in a place like this haven't you?" ask Kaiba.

"The TV and the rumors have nothing on this. I thought we were poor, this is a nowhere land. I feel so bad for the people who had to grow up here." I say.

"Yeah it's true. But don't take responsibility for them. I was in something like this once. But Mokuba and I were able to get out of it. As long as you believe, you can get out of anything."

"Right."

"This is the place." Kaiba slows down to a store. The place looks all busted and beat up. We get out and walk in. The place is very claustrophobic. There is barely any room near the front desk. The owner looks like a middle age old man. He has long grey hair and is wearing a beige shirt with brown overalls. He's reading some magazine. Kaiba walks up to him. "Hi, we're here to join the tournament."

He just looks at us and looks back at his book. "The sign-up sheet is over there. You will have to wait an half an hour. The tournament doesn't start until then." He says. Kaiba takes the sheet and sign his name. He passes it to me and I sign it too.

"We can wait in the car. The guys come late anyway." Says Kaiba. And we do just that.

About the time the tournament starts we head in. We wait for the others to come in. And they are here. Man these guys really do look like gangsters. I would never mess with these guys. "Oh shit is that Kaiba? Yo! Says one of the big guys. The other guys turn and notice him. They all greet them and Kaiba responds by giving them fist pumps. More guys came and there is one guy that stands out. He's medium height with long black spikey hair in a ponytail. He has on a red headband with black diamond designs on it. He has green eyes. "Well, well, well. Dragon boy is back." He says. He has that normal high school middle tone voice.

"Well Duke, I am busy." Says Kaiba with a smirk. So the guy name is Duke. Nice.

"I understand." He looks at me. "Who's the small fry?"

"That small fry is my good friend Yugi. I brought him here because he wanted to participate in the tournament."

"Uh-huh. Well good luck you small ass. You're gonna get your ass canned." He laughs and goes back to the crew.

Kaiba walks up to me. "Don't worry about him. He's can be little asshole. That's Duke Devlin. He's known as the dice king here since he's really good at rolling dice. He made a game known as Dungon Dice Duel monsters. He was trying to get Maximillion Pegasus to notice it but he never was able to get a hold of him."

"Maximillion Pegasus?! The inventor of Duel Monsters, no way!"

"Way. It's not easy for normal people to get in touch with him."

"Yeah, I mean he's THE CREATOR. When your work is that famous, you will be hard to get to."

"True."

"So, he's the dice king, huh?"

"Yup."

"Okay. HEY DUKE DEVLIN!" I yell. Kaiba looks at me with a shock look.

He turns around and give me a pissed off look. "The fuck you yelling at?! And don't fucking say my whole name like you know me you little shrimp."

"But what else can I call you? I'm not going to call you the dice king because you look like a Dice bitch to me." Kaiba's mouth drop.

"OHHHHH" says someone random. "HE CALLED YOU A DICE BITCH!" he started laughing.

"That kid has balls. He's going to fuck him up." Someone else says.

Duke's face is raging mad. He quickly walks up to me. "Beating me up will not get you nowhere. If you really want to get at me, beat me in a duel. You win I will give you every rare card and you get to call me any insulting name you want." Duke backs down. "But if I win, I get you and your crew your respect and you get to show how shit works around here." I say.

Duke smiles. "Yeah, alright, bet. I like that shit. Let's go."

"Hold on, I didn't say what type of duel I wanted to place. I want to play your Dungeon Dice Monsters Game."

"Wait, ain't that your prototype game Duke?" Says one of his friends.

"It sure is. And I'm going to beat his ass for it. Alright you little shit, we can play my game." He gives off a big smirk. "But you fucked up because you are asking for it."

"Alright." I say.

"Yugi, what the fuck are you doing?! You're going to get yourself fucked up!" Says Kaiba.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Duke takes out a game board out of his bag. He takes out his dice and his deck of cards. We take our sits. He explains the rules to me. After a long brief explanation of the rules, we begin. The game starts out rough at first. "What the matter punk? Who's talking shit now? Where is all that tough personally now? Should have left me alone." He says.

This is hard. But I then smile. I about to turn the tables on this guy. "I win." I say.

"What? The fuck are you talking about? I'm three and you are one."

"Watch." I begin to take him down. Slowly. It took him a while to see that he was losing.

"Wait, what the fuck?! There is now way you're winning like that. There's no way you could do that!"

"Well I just did." I make my last move. "I win. Good game."

"That's bullshit! You cheated!"

"How?"

"How?! You used a shitty dice!"

"That is your dice. And If I cheated that would mean that I would have been your best friend because you would have told me about the game. I beat you at your own game because I saw the rules and followed them accordingly. Once I saw the upper hand and your weakness, it was over."

"What weakness?"

"You were too overconfident, and you saw me as nothing more than a short loser that would lose easily. I also saw many flaws with your game."

"Dammit!"

"Well as promise. You and your people should give me the respect that I earned."

I hear him grunt. "Fine. But I will beat you one day, watch. What is your name?"

"Yugi."

"Yugi." He smirks. "I will remember you." He walks out the store with his crew.

"Yugi, I don't believe it. You beat Duke at his own game. And that confidence. You never had that before." Says Kaiba.

"That's because I knew. I saw it right through him. That's why I was not imitated by him. It's a tough act. When people are overly tough, they're hiding something they fear. Also my grandfather told me always beat someone at their own game."

"Your grandfather is the greatest. Did he teach you to play dice?"

"He taught me all sorts of games. Dueling Monsters isn't the only game I know how to play." I smirk.

Kaiba wraps his arm around my shoulder. "We are so going to have fun together."

After that, Kaiba takes me home. He tells me that there will be more tournaments for me to go on. From different neighborhoods. I tell him that I want to go back to the slums again. This Duke seems like a really cool guy despite him being a dick. He tells me yes of course.

And we go back there a couple of times and I win all he tournaments. Duke and the others are skeptical of course. But the guys are slowly beginning starting to see me as a valuable player. Duke has only grown more neutral around me. I take it that he is still pissed at me for beating him at his own game. As far as Yami is concern, I don't trust him for anything. But I know that if I'm not friends with him now, he will act. However, I have a feeling that my time will come soon. Very soon.

After school I'm cleaning up the classroom and organizing the books. I can hear Joey and Honda in the hallway talking to someone. I peak outside to see them in the corner. It seem s like the are pissed at someone. There's only one person I know that they would be pissed at. I can't leave the hallway and go toward them like that. They will hide whatever it is they'll dealing with from me. I hurry up and finish cleaning. I leave on the opposite side of the hallway and take the steps and go through to the opposite side of the hallway and slowly go up the steps and stop at the top of the stairway. I lean over the open area and see Yami with Joey and Honda on the opposite side. Yami is calm looking as usual. While the other two are pissed off. "Look, I'm not trying anything I swear. I just was looking out for Yugi that's all." Says Yami.

"Yeah fucking bullshit. You think we're stupid? I know you got something on Yugi. You kept pulling bullshit. Ever since you came along, things slowly went to shit." Says Joey.

"Yeah. And Tea is completely brainwashed by your dick." Says Honda.

"Don't put it that way Honda." Says Yami.

"Yeah well that's how I see it. Look I'm going to get straight to it. You don't love Tea. You don't love her at all. You're using her to cover up something. Something you want from Yugi."

"What makes you say that?"

"Gee, let's see, you and Tea started fucking around, Yugi stops hanging out with you because of that, then you suddenly don't like how Yugi is not hanging out with you because he's hanging out with Kaiba and all of a sudden you all concern. Then when Yugi talks sense into Tea and she tells you she doesn't want to fuck with you anymore and then you make her your girlfriend. And then you tried to use her to get at Yugi away from Kaiba. Like seriously the fuck is your problem?" Says Joey.

"Well if you think I want to do anything to Yugi, that's not it." Says Yami.

"Yeah right. I don't know what the fuck you want from Yugi, but we're keeping our eyes on you. Come on Joey." Says Honda. I quickly go downstairs and run out the school.

I later tell Kaiba everything. He's drinking some water after working out in his personal gym. "Man, Honda is sharp. Not to be funny, Honda may figure out that Yami is gay and will call him out on it." Says Kaiba.

"You think so? If that's the case then he will found out that I'm gay."

"No he won't. Yugi, you don't see it do you? Honda is doing us a big favor. Honda is far smarter than I thought. And Yami now realizes that he underestimated him. Yami will have to think of a way to get those two away from you. And that is going to take some time. More than enough time for you to become the new you. And don't worry, if something happens to Honda, I will deal with Yami."

"Thank you."

"Now you can relax because now things will run smoothly."

And after that things did. I went to many other tournaments and won them all. I got to know a lot more people and give them advice on how to use their cards better. I'm getting better with my other skills too. My hair styling is better and my clothing style is becoming more natural to me. Ryou is telling me more about him and Bakura. They seem to be doing fine. However Ryou's father is annoying the both of them. Kaiba is trying figure out a way to keep him off them for a while. But things will get some much better. I can feel it.

**CHAPTER 6: END**

**And that's it! I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 7 will be fun now. I know that I did some time skips and paced up Yugi's progress but this is a romance story. While true, things need to go slow, but not too slow. I hope the first six chapters was interesting to say the least. From here on out the story shall write itself. I was just leading the story to where it needs to be. My passion shall now take over. Have a great day! Later! **


	7. Chapter 7: A Crazy Win

**Hey Everyone! Merry Christmas! Well it's past that now. But I wanted to get this out as soon as I can. The chapter ended up different than expected. But it's still turned out really interesting in the end. I hope you all like it. The fun is still happening in this chapter. Some parts may have been rushed but there is a reason. Still I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh or the card game itself. It all belongs to ****Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 7: A Crazy Win

"No. Way." I say. I'm in Kaiba's place with Yusai, Jack and Crow. We were playing video games in his room until Kaiba comes in with news.

"Way." He says smiling.

"You have your ways of getting things done." Says Jack.

"You know Pegasus? And not only that, you were business partners with him the whole time?!" I say.

"Yup." He says.

"But how come you didn't tell anyone? You always tell us your connections." Says Yusai.

"In order to fool your enemies, you must fool your allies. Yami would have figured out eventually that I would be having Pegasus helping Yugi out if anyone knew I was connected to him. We have been business partners for years and he has helped me out in so many situations and I helped him out with some. I still owe so much to him even though he told me there is no need to pay him back. After a while we became close friends. We both agree that our friendship needs to stay a secret because I dealt with too many shady bastards and they will use me to get to Pegasus." He says.

"Also, you needed to protect us. So hiding that information would keep us safe." Says Jack.

"Bingo. Also, asking Pegasus for help is my trump card. I needed to time a perfect opportunity and set this in. Once I know that everything is perfect, then all the cards are at the table." He says.

"But you still should have told us. Don't you trust us?" Says Crow.

"I trust you, not Yami."

"So, what's the plan?" I say.

"I like how you're catching on. Okay, so I told the whole situation to Pegasus. He said he will be glad to help and wants to meet you."

"No fucking way!"

"Dude that's awesome!" Says Crow.

"So when does he want to meet me?" I ask

"We go to his house on Sunday." Says Kaiba.

"His house?!" Says Crow.

"You two really are close." Says Jack.

"Okay. But can we bring the guys? I want Ryou and Malik to be there. And everyone else too." I say.

"Sure."

"No shit we can go?!" Says Crow.

"Yeah, if Yugi wants it."

"Yes! You're the shit Yugi!" Crow ruffles my hair.

"That's so nice to you Yugi. No wonder why Yami wants you so bad." Says Jack.

"Alright. I'll let everyone in on the news and see if they can come. In the meantime, let me beat your asses in King Neo Fighters." Says Kaiba.

"In your dreams." Says Crow.

We play for a bit then Kaiba and the others ride with me home. After washing up and going in the bed, I look at my other deck of duel monsters cards. I have a feeling that there will be so many new cards real soon.

I wake up in the middle of the night to go downstairs and get some water. I run back upstairs and go in my bed to feel something next to me. I get up and turn on my lamp and see Yami butt naked next to me. He's staring dead at me. "Yami?! What are you doing in my room?!" I yell.

"Hold on, Yugi. I came here to say I'm sorry for all the crap I put you through. I want to be with you, However I realize I need to be more mature and brave if I want to be with you. I decided to tell everyone that I'm gay. I broke up with Tea already. So I'm serious." He says.

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Now come here my love." He grabs me and kisses me. I grab his hair and pull him more into our kiss. We were like this for a long time. Suddenly, I begin to feel like I'm kissing cotton. I open my eyes to see that I was kissing the pillow the whole time. I get up and laugh at my own embarrassment. I honestly can't wait to tell the guys this. It is Saturday, so that means that we go to the club right after school.

It's after school and I head over to Kaiba's hideout because some of the guys are changing there before we head to the club. Bakura, Crow, Yusei and Jack are here. After I change into my party clothes, I tell them about my wet dream with Yami. They are dying laughing on the floor. Kaiba is standing up trying not to fall while laughing.

"Oh god! My insides hurt!" Says Crow.

"Well that is what a wet dream is like Yugi." Says Bakura. He's goes back to laughing again.

"It does go to show how much you love him. But you show good self-control around him." Says Jack.

"But I don't know if he can control himself." I say.

"He can't. When you come out the closet, he's going to go through these five stages. First he will be shocked as shit. Second he will go through confusion. I say this because he thinks you're too scared to come out. Third, he will have disbelief. Forth he will have cognitive dissonance. Then fifth, he will have insanity. He will have all these things as you gradually get famous with time. Then he will come after you stalker mode. But we will teach you how to deal with him before he gets like that." Says Kaiba.

"What Yami will do will not be normal stalking. And you will react differently since he is your soul mate." Says Jack.

"How will I act?" I ask.

"Don't worry much on that. We will teach you. You can count on it." Says Yusei.

We all leave after that and head to the club. After we got there I go to Ryou, Malik and Jaden. We're hanging out in the corner of the club talking. I tell them what Kaiba told me. "No shit. Pegasus?!" Says Jaden.

"Yup. He told us that he didn't us because of Yami and to keep us safe. Well mostly you guys." I say.

"He also kept you safe as well. You're a part of us Yugi. Don't always put yourself out." Says Ryou.

"But what I think is cool is the fact that you asked us to show up. I mean meeting Pegasus. I know Marik will have a ball." Says Malik.

"I also want my other two friends from school to show up as well. But we can't risk the plan." I say.

"Right. That will blow everything out of proportion. But I think your friends will support the fact that you're gay." Says Jaden.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. They even stood up for you when Yami was acting up. So I believe everything will work out."

"I think so too." Says Ryou.

"Hello Yugi." Says a guy's voice from behind me. I turn around to see Zane.

"Oh my god! You scared me. How are you?" I say. I hug him. He hugs me back.

"I've been fine. I haven't seen or called you in a while. Well that was because I was busy."

"Well being a model isn't the ideal job for everyone. It's hard work."

He laughs. "At least you get it. Not everyone understands." He looks at the others. "Hello you three." He says to them.

"Hello." Says Ryou.

"Hey." Says Jaden.

"Why hello Zane." Says Malik.

"You want to hang out with Kaiba and the others?" I ask.

"They'll probably still dueling. I would prefer to play video games." Says Malik.

"Then let's go. I'm in the mood for King Neo Fighters." Says Jaden.

"Cool I'm in." I say.

"Wait you guys play King Neo Fighters?" ask Zane.

"Yeah. You play?"

"I sure do. Let me face you. If I win, I get to take you out on a date." They all make a look.

"And If I win?" I say smirking.

"If you win, I will give you two million zenny."

"Deal. Let's go." I run to VIP room and tell Kaiba and the others the deal. They quickly set up the Raia station 4 and put the game in.

"Now I got to see this shit." Says Crow.

A few rounds later, Zane is pushing real hard to beat me. I got three and he has four. If he beats me again, that's game. It's best three out of five. It takes a couple pushes and he finally beats me. "Awww!" Everyone says. They really wanted me to win. Sweet. "Well I lost. I take this lost with grace. As promise I will go out on a date with you." I say.

"Great. When are you available?"

"Next Saturday." Says Kaiba out of nowhere.

"Hey!" I say at him.

"Trust me, there is a reason."

"Oh. Okay."

"Before anything, I need to talk to you real quick Zane." He and Zane leave the room.

"I wander what he will talk to Zane about." I say.

"I'm pretty sure it's something good. Don't worry about it." Says Malik.

"He's probably going to tell him if he hurts Yugi, he'll kick him in the balls." Says Crow.

"Right? That will be fun to hear." Says Bakura.

After that, we all left the club a bit early. Reason being is that we are going to see Pegasus tomorrow. Zane leaves with us. He stops me before I go in the car. "So Kaiba told me about Yami. He also told me about the plan to keep him from getting to you."

"Oh that's what he was talking to you about." I say.

"Yeah. And I wanted to tell you that I'm in as well."

"Oh shit really?! Are you sure? You seem like you were really in interested in me."

"I still am. And I understand why you would move on to other guys. But I believe that you and Yami are the one for each other.

"Wow really? Okay cool. Is the plan to make him jealous?"

"Something like that. It's more like showing him that you can get other guys. But when we go on our date we have to find a secure spot where he can't find us."

"Right. Yami will no doubt stalk me. But Kaiba got him."

"That's right. I almost forgot. He told me that Kaiba and Yami are cousins. They were close but Yami playboy behavior drew them apart."

"Yeah. It sucks that Yami mess that up. They would have been best friends too."

"I know. Well I got to go. See you next Saturday."

"See you."

The next day, I get up early so I can be ready for Pegasus. At breakfast, I tell Grandpa about him. "Oh. I see. So you finally can meet the creator of the game itself. Well done Yugi." He says.

"Well I did have help. So I can't take all the credit."

"That's true. But it was your integrity that got you far. Also you let Yami tempt you into giving yourself to him. All your hard work pushed you here,"

"Thanks Grandpa." I hear the car horn. "That's them."

"Go ahead. Don't worry about the food I'll clean it up."

"Okay." I run out to the limo. I see everyone here. "Oh you came Yuma!"

"Of course. You must think I'm stupid to mess an opportunity like this. It's Pegasus." Says Yuma.

"Well you look fantastic." Kaiba says looking at my new shirt.

"Thanks. Malik picked it out me." I say.

"Cool. Let's go." We ride off to the man himself.

The ride is pretty long. Everyone is on their phones or handheld devices. I'm looking out the window looking at the new area. We're on an empty highway so I this this area belongs to Pegasus himself. I would be surprise if he owns half of Japan.

The limo reaches the entrance to his Mansion. "Whoa!" I say.

"Whoa is right. This place is huge. It's bigger than Kaiba's place." Says Crow.

"I wander if he holds tournaments in his house." Says Yusai.

"No. He would never do that. He has parties and such but no way in hell he's have a tournament. Even though his place is big as a castle." Says Kaiba.

"He always has duelist kingdom." Says Jack.

"Is he intending on making another one?" I ask.

"That's why we're here." Says Kaiba.

"No shit, really?" Say Yuma.

"This is going to get interesting." I say.

We all go to the entrance of the building and his servant opens the door. "Ah! There you are Kaiba boy!" Says Pegasus. Pegasus comes out in a whit suit. He and Kaiba hug. Wow they are friends. Pegasus looks at me with a genuine look on his face. "This must be Yugi. He's so cute."

I blush. "O-Oh…ah thank you, Mr. Pegasus." I say.

"No need to be all formal. Come. Let's go to my room."

"His room?!" Says Marik low.

"Oh man, wait until I tell my sister!" Says Malik.

We go in his room. And this place is huge! It looks like a living room with a bed in it. He lets us sit on his couch. Some sit in chairs. "Would you all like some Tea?" He ask.

Some of us raise our hands. The rest were either too shy, thought it would be rude, or just didn't want any. He has the maids bring us a tray with tea. Pegasus sits down on the chair. "So, Yugi boy," He says as he sips his tea. "I hear Yami has been giving you some problems."

"Ah, more or less." I say.

"He's having a hard time with his insecurities. So he has to hide you with him. But that will keep him running forever. But you Yugi boy did a fantastic job on not letting that boy take you with him. It must have been hard. Temptation is no easy thing."

"It wasn't. I'll be honest I want him, but I want to love me too. I want us to have the life we both want without having to worry about things."

"Right. And you can. You have so much help Yugi, you lucky boy."

"And I really appreciate it."

"I'm sure you do. But it won't stop there because I'm here. Kaiba told me about your process and gaining new skills from everyone here. He said you did so well. So I have no doubt you will succeed in this next plan. The plan is there will be a duelist Kingdom."

"Yes!" says Marik. He look at him. "Oh sorry."

"No worries. Anyway, this event will take place in two weeks."

"Too weeks?! That is far too soon." Says Crow.

"Not for Yugi boy. He's more than ready. Back on topic. I will randomly choose players from all over the world. And those players will enter Some of those players can be your friends here if they want."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yami will not be at this tournament. Or any tournament that you are in. See I have other famous CEO's as friends that will also be holding tournaments. You will win each one. I will than hold another duelist Kingdom. On that will Kaiba will be your final opponent. You will beat him and that is win you will reveal that you're gay."

"Why do I need the other tournaments before that one?"

"How else are you going to get famous Yugi boy?"

"Right."

"Also just to bring note, I'm not joining the Duelist Kingdom or any other tournaments before expect the one Pegasus says that I will be the last opponent." Says. Kaiba.

"Why?"

"Because I will annulate you in the tournaments. These tournaments isn't just a for the plan. It's a test of skill. To how far you came. The duel with me will show how far you came."

"Okay. I will do it."

He smiles. "Good."

"That settles it. I believe in you Yugi boy. You will do just fine."

"Okay. Thank you you."

"Now who wants pizza?"

"Pizza? You eat Pizza?" ask Jack.

"Yes I do. Not often. I got to stay fit you know." We all laugh. We ate our pizza and head home after that. It was a long and fun day. I can't believe it. Two weeks? But that is more than enough time for me to get prepared, I text Zane and told him everything. He texted back good luck. I don't know but I really feel comfortable with him. But I'm actually surprised that he would help me get with Yami knowing that he is interested in me. But maybe, if things don't work out with Yami, he may someone that I can get with isn't afraid. It's one of those if your true love won't get it right, he will be replaced. But when you love yourself you will always have someone who will love you and grow with you. The universe always has a backup plan. The universe is like Kaiba. Or maybe Kaiba is the universe. I laugh at myself for that joke. But I know one thing is for certain, the universe is working towards my favor. I am blissed.

I get ready for my date with Zane. I told Grandpa about him and he seems like an upstanding guy. While looking in the mirror I just realized something. "Oh shit!" I say to myself. I quickly call Kaiba. He answers. "Hey Yugi."

"Hey, uh I forgot something."

"What is it?"

"I forgot that Joey and Honda would come here. And I got a date with Zane."

"Oh shit, you're right. Uh, damn, I need to think on my feet."

"Yugi, Joey and Honda came. I told them that you were doing something important and you are not here." Says Grandpa.

"Thanks Grandpa! Well that's over."

"What happened?"

"Grandpa took care of the problem."

"Well I didn't have to do anything."

"Sorry for calling you."

"Hey it's no problem. Call me if you always need help. I know you know when to call."

"Thank you. I do."

"Okay, Yugi, I will let you go. I know you got that date with Zane. And Mokuba is kicking my ass in Neo King Fighters."

"Okay. Later."

"Later." We hang up.

After I finish getting ready, I go downstairs and hear the door open. It's Zane. He's wearing a black shirt with leather pants and has on a chain necklace. He looks so good right now. "Hey Yugi." He sees my grandpa and bows. "Hello Mr. Mutou."

"Why hello. You picked a nice one Yugi." Says Grandpa.

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"Shall we go? I got a car so we will get to the restaurant faster." Says Zane.

"Of course."

"Alright let's go."

"Okay. See you Grandpa."

"See you later you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Although you both can't have children so I wouldn't mind if you two-"

"Grandpa! Come, Zane, before he says something weird."

Zane laughs and takes me to his sports car. He drives us really far from Domino. He driving us near the luxury area. Oh yeah I feel weird now. Zane looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry," He says, "The place were going to don't care about looks. But the cooking is fantastic and the place is of best service. You do need a lot of money to eat there."

"Oh okay." I say in relief. It's one thing to not have money. It's another thing to be judged for your looks.

"Oh and this place does not judge gays. The place is owned by a gay person themselves."

"No way."

"Way. It's pretty much the only restaurant that I treat myself to."

"Cool."

He parks near the place and we go to the line. The line was not that long and we are able to get our sits. We say our orders to the waitress and wait for our food. So while waiting, I thought I'll start the conversation. "So," I say, "What made you want to become a model?"

"Well, I saw this poster of a guy posing. I thought to myself, 'I want to be like that.' So I did workouts, went on many diets and went to audition for a model agency. They loved my performance and signed me up. Been successful since."

"Wow, that's cool."

"What about you? Do you have any goals?"

"Well, my goal right now is to be myself. To not be afraid at all. But as far as career wise, I plan on taking over my grandpa's shop. He's been running it for years. And he says he will pass it on to me when the time comes."

"Not to be funny Yugi, but I see you as something better then owning a game shop. You have so much potential. I see why Kaiba wants to help you out. And why Yami wants to take you and hide you away. You have so much to give. You can inspire so many people."

"Do I inspire you?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Just by looking at you, you make want to be a better person. When I first saw you staring at me at the club, it did spark curiosity in me. I wondered who you were and what type of person you were. I didn't know, but I knew one thing."

"What?"

"That you are an amazing person."

"You can tell just by looking at me?"

"I call it a sixth sense. When you have the right people to look at your potential, they can help you do anything. You just have to be willing to do your part. And you have been doing your part really well."

I blush. "Thank you."

After that we talk more. We have a couple of likes and dislikes and we have our agreements and disagreements. And that's okay. We handle our disagreements with maturity. And that's what I like. To have our differences and to still be around. We do have a lot in common though. We like must of the same video games, we watch the same movies and we both like all types of games. That made want to get more close to him.

Our food finally comes and we eat up. But, not without talking about things. We make each other laugh. I never thought that I would actually have a date. And a mature one at that.

We finally head out and he drives me home. He parks near my house. "I actually had a good time." He says.

"I did too. It was so relaxing. Is that what a real date is?"

"Oh that's right you never been out on other dates before. This is your first date."

"How many dates you been on?"

"Four so far. They were all with girls. After the forth one I got tired of pretending to be straight and came out gay. Well not to the public but to my parents. My dad was supportive. My mom wasn't."

"Oh sorry to hear that. It's usually the dads that don't accept their sons being gay."

"I know. That was a shock for me. I really expected my dad to break something. But the real reason why my mom wasn't okay with it is because she wants me to have kids someday. And I being gay completely crush the whole idea of her having grandchildren."

"Why is it that parents what their kids to have children? Why do they always push the agenda on that?"

"Because they want their legacy to continue on. They want to have their generation to continue."

"But what do they want left behind?"

"Okay, think about it like this. Let's say you want to be a lawyer. And you're a good damn lawyer. You created a legend for yourself and you want that legend to continue on. So what you do is that you find a potential mate, make her your wife, or husband, if you're a woman, and have a child to continue on that legend. If your kid becomes who you want to be then your legend continues and so on and so forth. But if your kid decides that they don't want be that. That they want to be something else, it crushes your legacy and you have to either pass it down your second kid or your legacy ends."

"Oh that makes sense."

"It does. Now I will give you another scenario. Let's say that you never accomplish anything big in your life. You're working that nine to five shift and working a boring life. And you can't just quit because you have to pay the bills and take care of your family. You're stuck. Not a happy life to have. But let's say suddenly you have a child that made it big. He invented something great and is making big bucks of it. You no longer need to work that nine to five and overtime to make it though. You can relax. And your kid gets married and has more children like him. Your kid made you look like a legend by being a legend himself and your family name is now to be remembered. But let's say your kid is gay, that completely shuts down your legend entirely. Reason being, that kid despite you being having more kids was the only one that ever succeeded. That did better than you. It shuts your name down completely and you won't have grandkids that will continue the line."

"That makes sense. But it seems to me like this legend thing is for them and not for the kid."

"Exactly my point. You are the first one to get that."

"Really?"

"Kaiba would have got it too, being that he's a businessman. People want kids to continue something they built. They want to keep their empire all to themselves. We all live here together."

"It should be built for others to a place to be in so we can live together. You just need to have the right people to help you built it."

"Exactly. And who say that your family has to be your legacy. You can have someone else."

"Right. Well, I have to go. I got two weeks ahead of me and I want to prepare. But I did have a good time. I would like another date if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I see you later Yugi."

"I see you later Zane."

"Oh, and before you go." He leans forward and kisses me. I blush. He winks at me. I leave the car and go inside my house smiling. I think I will have my first boyfriend.

Two weeks later, I get up extra early because Kaiba is picking me up. Today is the day we go to Duelist Kingdom. We have to go to the pier and take the boat there. I hear the car horn downstairs. He's here. I speed my way downstairs with my duffle bag. I told grandpa I would be gone before he wakes up. And I cooked breakfast for him and put it up so he would have to. I get in the car. "Alright. You ready Yugi?" ask Kaiba.

"I was always ready." I say.

"Good. Let's roll." He drives off.

"Hey Kaiba, when will the others show up?"

"They're on their way now. Jack picked them up on their limo."

"Okay cool."

"This shit is going to be fun. I can't wait."

"You won't be participating, right?"

"No, but I get to watch you. To see how far you came. You nervous?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm actually excited really."

"Good. Use that as your leverage."

It takes a while but we make it. Jack and the others are right behind us. I hug everyone and we go on the boat. This is the first time I been on a yacht. And it feels nice. We in a VIP section and a couple of rooms. We're in the living room area with the T.V. Kaiba is out getting something. Pegasus hooked us up. I see Chazz sitting with Jaden talking. It seems like those two are finally getting close. I'm really glad. Jaden unknowingly seems like the type to make Chazz happy. "Hey Yugi!" Says Malik. He hugs me from behind. I laugh.

"Hey!" I say. He let's go. I turn around.

"So, how was your date with Zane?"

"Oh that was what I wanted to ask you." Says Crow.

"I'm actually quite curious myself." Says Jack. Yusai sits next to him.

"The date went very well. He is a very mature individual. We had a lot in common and we were able to relate well. I had a good time."

"That's good, Yugi." Says Jack.

"Yeah that is good." Says Yusai,

"That's it? No kissing or anything." Says Crow.

"Well he did kiss me on the lips before I went in my house." I say.

"Oh okay. Then the next thing you two will have se-"says Crow before Yusai throws something at him. "Ow what the fuck Yusai!"

"They're only seeing other. They're not boyfriends yet, you dumbass." Says Kaiba coming in the room with two milkshakes. "Yugi, you have to try this, it is good." He hands me the milkshake. I drink it.

"Mmmmm! This is good! What is this?!" I say.

"That, Yugi, is Pegasus's first successful attempt at a milkshake. He just made it and it is good."

"He likes to make milkshakes. It's one of his side hobbies." Says Kaiba.

"Cool."

"I will have the maids bring more of it." He calls the maids on the service phone and they bring more shakes.

"Pegasus should make this a business." Says Yuma.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. It would mess up his passion and he wouldn't want to do it anymore." Says Kaiba.

"Well that depends. If he's working with others that aren't passionate about his work, then yeah it will mess it up." Says Jack.

"Yeah but sometimes some hobbies are meant to be sidelines."

"Well if you ask me, I think it's really all up Pegasus. If he really wants to make a business I'm pretty sure it will be successful. He made Duel Monsters successful and he's really passionate about that. I think Pegasus knows what he's doing, and if he does makes a business I'm pretty sure it will succeed as long as Pegasus is in charge." I say.

"Ah." Says Jack.

"Good thinking Yugi. You're learning." Says Kaiba."

"I couldn't agree more Yugi." Says Ryou.

"Hanging with Kaiba has certainly taught you a lot." Says Bakura.

I blush. "Thank you."

A few days later, we go to the island. We were handed the Dueling Gauntlet. It's a glove that you wear where you have to win ten star chips in order to play in the finals. We spit up into different sections of the island to face our opponents. I beat many and make my way to the finals inside Pegasus's castle. The people who made it to the finals were Malik, Ryou, Jaden, and me. I duel Jaden first. See the thing is with everyone, I lost to everybody in the group. But they taught me so much. So this tournament will show the others and me what I learnt. Let's go

Jaden is the first I duel. It is fun. He says cute one liners to make the duel interesting. It is long but focused. In the end I do win against Jaden. The first time I beat him. He smiles at my win and his graceful lost. That was fun. I look at Kaiba and Pegasus smiling at me. They knew I was going to win. They believe in me.

The next opponent is Malik. The duel is very flashy but advance. Malik was holding back before. He's not this time. If this were a fist fight, I would be in bruises. However I am not holding back either. I finally win against him. He smiles at me. And hugs me for my efforts. My first win against him.

The last opponent is Ryou. He's quiet, but he's strong. Ryou is giving me the beating of my life right now. It's very technical. But that still won't stop me. I push on until I win. Ryou smiles and tells me I did a great job. Now I have to wait for the champion.

The champion has never been revealed. Pegasus isn't the one. He would knock me out of my life if he faces me. I would lose like no tomorrow. "And now that Yugi has made it to the championship finals, we now present you the champion." Says Pegasus. Someone comes out from the shadows. He's wearing a black trench coat. My eyes widen when he completely comes out.

"Oh my god. Zane?"

He smiles at me. "You did so well Yugi. You have improved so much."

"But, how? You were the champion the whole time? There's no way, I always watch Duelist Kingdom on T.V."

"That is true. That was because I went under a different name."

"Kasus. You were him the whole time. But why?"

"I needed to conceal my identity. Pegasus asked me too."

"Really?" I look at Pegasus.

"It's all true Yugi. I needed Zane to conceal his identity. I told him doing so will build up the right time for him to reveal who he is. And I knew doing this would come in handy." Says Pegasus.

"I see. Well then Zane. Let's go. No matter who you are, I still intend to beat you."

Zane smirks. "That's the spirit, Yugi." He sets up his duel disk. "Okay Yugi, no mercy! Let's duel!"

And we duel. It's long and intense. Zane is no easy opponent. And I like that. Not only that but it will make the relationship better. Well that's if we get into a relationship. The battle is still going strong. I think it's nighttime now. But I don't care I will not sleep until the battle is over. He plays his last card. And I counter with a trap card. He has no more cards left. I hit him with a direct attack. That's game. "Good job out there Yugi. You won." Says Zane.

"Thank you." I say. I get my congrats from everyone. And Pegasus presents me with a trophy. I feel so good right now. This was my first time winning a championship. This is going to be the best day of my life.

We all go home. My grandpa congratulates me. That was such a big day for me. The next day Grandpa comes in my room. I just got up. "Yugi, Kaiba is downstairs." He says.

"What?" I say. I run downstairs in my pajamas. Kaiba has Mokuba.

"Yugi!" Says Mokuba . He gives me a jump hug.

"Mokuba, hey!' I say as I hug him back. I let him go. "Kaiba, what are you doing here."

"Hello to you too Yugi." He says.

"Sorry, hey Kaiba."

"I'm pulling your leg Yugi. Relax."

"Okay. But still, what are you doing here?"

"Okay, first, take a look at this." He hands me a newspaper. The headline reads: _**Yugi Mutou is now the champion of the Duelist Kingdom.**_ The article says how the model Zane was also Kasus. And now everyone knew Zane was the champion before me. It also says that everyone is going to want to meet me now that I am the new champion. "You see what it says."

"Yeah. About Zane revealing himself and me being the champion. I mean it's obvious Kaiba. I won the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Of course I was going to get this much attention."

"Yeah. Keyword, attention."

I gasp. "Yami."

"Yup. You can't be here anymore."

"Wait, why not?"

"Because Yami will now go to your house. Remember when you said Yami was stalking you? Well that was level one stalking. That shit skipped to level ten. He started earlier than expected."

"But how do we know he knows? Oh wait he's duelist."

"Get dress now before he gets here."

"But, I-"

"Its'okay Yugi. Go. I will deal with Yami. You get out as soon as you can. Before that boy comes and start problems." Says Grandpa. I get dress quickly and we all get in Kaiba's car. He drives all the way to his house. Everyone is there in their pajamas playing games. "Hey Yugi." They all say.

"Hey guys. Did you all spend the night here?"

"We sure did. You should have come here too. We celebrated your victory." Says Crow.

"No we did not Crow. Stop messing with Yugi." Says Malik.

"Is Yami there yet?" ask Ryou.

"According to Bakura, he left the house the moment I was at the Kame game stop. Knowing him he's driving his sports car there now." Says Kaiba.

"What is his problem? A sports car? Really? Me being a champion can't be that serious." I say.

"We told you Yugi. Once you start getting known, Yami is going to go stalker mode. Yami wants you bad. You being the champion is making it harder for him." Says Kaiba.

"But what about school? He's going to be there."

"I got that covered. You will homeschooled. But only until you win the championship battle with me. Once that happens you will be popular. Than everything will work itself out."

"Oh my god. He knows I'm gay. What if he blows my shit by revealing that to break me?"

"No he won't. You got too much too much back. He's not stupid. He knows you been hanging out with us. So he knows that we know you're gay."

"He would have to take us out first before he gets to you. If he just expose you like that he will know that we can hide you in a safe place. We got too many resources to keep you safe. Also he knows we're on to him." Says Jack.

"He's going to try to get you alone. The moment you are alone with him, he will try to snatch you." Says Yusai.

"Snatch? What do you mean by snatch?" I say.

Everyone looks at me. They are silent for a minute. Malik looks down. Ryou looks saddened. Crow looks like he wants to speak but Marik gently put his hands on his shoulder. He slowly walks up to me. "Yugi." He says.

"What?" I say nervous.

"He's going to try to kidnap you."

CHAPTER 7:END

**And that's that. I come up with all this as I wrote this down. I figure why not have Yami go crazy to spark things up? Yami acting out and going nuts will make things more fun. Don't worry there will be something that will stop him at his tracks. And he will get with Yugi but when Yami changes and have more sense. I hope you guys will still like it. Anyways. Merry Christmas! And Happy New Years! **


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Coming Out

**Heeeeeeeeey! Sorry for the extremely long wait. Life got in the way and this whole pandemic isn't doing any better. But I still decided to write anyway. And because it was so long, I decided to make this chapter really long as well. And I mean it's very long. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. So I really do hope you guys enjoy. For those of you who are in quarantine, I wish you well and I know this pandemic will be over. We just have to wait. And I am sorry for everyone who is having a bad time. Please believe and hope that things will be okay. I know it well. There is light at the end of every tunnel. **

**Please enjoy! I hope this will entertain you while you're in quarantine.**

Chapter 8: Finally coming out

"Kidnap me? Marik, what are you talking about?" I say shaken.

"I know this is a shocker. But Yami will try to kidnap and hide you in places where no can find you." Says Marik.

"He can't be that serious. I mean Geez, it's only tournament."

"To you, it is. To him, it's way of losing you." Says Yusai.

"But, what about my friends?" I ask.

"Don't worry, you can still call them. When we meet with them I will help explain everything. With the exception of the gay part." Says Kaiba.

"No. I trust them. I no longer want to hide from them."

They all look at me. "Yugi, are you sure?" ask Malik, sincerely.

"I'm positive."

"I'm with Yugi. They proved themselves by sticking with Yugi when it came to Yami. I think it's high time we tell them the full on truth." Says Kaiba.

"I agree." Says Jack.

We hear Kaiba's phone ring. He picks up. "Hello? Hey Bakura. He's there?! You got his grandfather on three way?! Okay cool." He mutes his phone. "Okay Yugi. Bakura has your grandfather on three way. He put the phone speaker so we can all hear Yami."

"Alright." I say.

"Welcome. Oh long time no see Yami." Says grandpa.

"Hello. I'm sorry to be a nuisance, but is Yugi here?" says Yami.

"Why, no son. He's at a friend's house right now."

"Do you know which friend?"

"No. He seemed to be in a hurry. Maybe he went to Joey or Honda's house."

"Hmm. Well thank you. I will check those two then. Have a good day." I can hear him leave.

"Are you boys there?"

"Yeah." Both Kaiba and Bakura say.

"That boy is persistent. He has that dangerous look in his eye."

"Yeah, stalker Yami came out. And he's not going to Honda or Joey's house." Says Kaiba.

"He's going to go home to plan his next move. He knows that Yugi is at Kaiba's house." Says Bakura.

"You boys keep my Yugi safe. He's all I got. I don't want to lose him to some lunatic."

"Don't worry Mr. Mutou. We will." Says Kaiba.

"Alright now. You boys be safe. I have to get back to work. Good day." He hangs up.

"Yami is a creep." Says Crow.

"Yeah like what the fuck." Says Marik.

"I didn't know he was going to act this soon. The moment I saw Yugi in the paper, I knew something was going to be up. Something told me to plan fast while I still could." Says Kaiba.

"Right. That was some fast ass planning. Yugi just won the tournament yesterday. You got some quick thinking skills." Says Marik.

"I got to. How else do I handle shady people? You got to think on your feet when dealing with crazy shit. You also got to stay calm. I knew Yugi would panic if Yami came to the shop and I wasn't there."

"I sure would have. I think he would have gotten me out the shop." I say.

"No he wouldn't. The first thing he would have done is just check to see if you were there. Then he would later come to your house at night and would have taken you against your will." Says Yusai.

"Wow. He really did go crazy. How do you guys know all this? About how crazy people are going to be?" I ask.

"It's because we studied a bit of psychology. You can learn psychology with videos on the internet and buy books on it, if you have the money. Once you learn and understand how the human mind works, everything else is simple. You can predict the next move and you can talk your way out of situation with skillful wording. You just have to know the person's personally type." Says Jack.

"And if the person is crazy, you have to take caution and take the necessary steps to move away from him and keep him out of your life for good." Says Crow.

"And Yami is not a psychopath. Psychopaths don't have emotion or empathy. Yami does and he is a good person. But he is letting is emotions and desperation take full control of him. And because of this we can break him."

"By having me as bait, right?" I ask.

"No. By having you admit that you are gay after you beat me. You remember the plan, right Yugi."

"Oh right." I laugh a little.

"So when do you want to tell Joey and Honda the truth?" ask Malik.

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better. I want them to know, and apologize to them for keeping it a secret." I say.

"There's no need for you to apologize. Gay is hardy accepted in some places. People just don't understand. Just tell them the truth. If they accept and stay by you, then they are your real friends. If they don't and leave, you got us."

"Well thanks Malik."

"No problem."

"Well until things calm down, I'm going to be checking up on Yami. Bakura is still watching him now. He will give me more info on what he is doing. Until then, I'm on standby."

"Man it's early in the fucking morning for this shit." Says Marik.

"Shit, who you telling? Who the fuck gets up early in the morning just to plan shit? You really trained yourself for this Kaiba." Says Crow.

"I know. Hey, Yugi?" says Kaiba.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Is tomorrow school?"

"No. Tomorrow is a holiday."

"Good. You guys can stay here another night."

"Yes!" says Malik.

"We can have Chinese tonight. I'm in the mood." Says Kaiba.

"Cool, because I haven't had Chinese in a while." Says Crow.

"Oh Kaiba what about my stuff?" I ask.

"I got an assistant on standby to get your stuff." Says Kaiba.

"Okay."

Later on, we all play our games while the Chinese food is on the way. My stuff is already here. My phone then rings and It's Joey. Uh-oh. I didn't tell them I won the tournament yet. They definably know by now. I run to Kaiba with my phone and show him the caller ID. "Answer." He says. I do.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Yugi!" Says Joey. Oh no. When he sounds like that he wants to fish.

"Hey Joey."

"So, how's your day?"

"Joey, let's not. I know why you're calling me. You and Honda found out I won the tournament, right?"

"Yeah. And how come you didn't tell us?" Kaiba puts his hand out. I nod.

"Kaiba wants to speaks to you."

"What? Wait-"

"Hello Joey. Stay calm I'm not here to stab you or anything. I want to tell you the reason why Yugi didn't tell you and Honda anything. You two know how Yami has been acting around Yugi, lately? Yeah, and I know about it. We kept it from you to keep Yami away. Yami is now stalking Yugi. And he's using you two to get to him. I have way more info on that. But I would like for you two to meet up with Yugi and I tomorrow. Is that good? Great, nothing will be left in the dark. Alright. I'll put you back on with Yugi." He hands the phone to me.

"Hey."

"Hey Yuge. Sorry I went all pushy on you."

"It's no problem."

"But why is Yami stalking you?"

'I'll tell you tomorrow. Yami is no doubt spying on you two now."

"WHAT?! Did he go mad?!"

"He did. All I ask is that you and Honda get home safe. All will be explained tomorrow."

"Okay Yuge. See ya tomorrow."

"See you." We hang up. "Well that worked out. Thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome." Says Kaiba winking his eye.

It's a long but fun night. We ate our food everyone falls asleep. I go and take a shower and look at my body. I started to notice that I actually have hips and curves like a girl. I never noticed that. Maybe it's because I'm being myself a lot more. Also I want to go on a diet. I like keeping up my shape. Jaden told that there is a way to look feminine and look fit. Since I'm a guy I would stay fit like a gay so I have to do it a certain way.

The next day, Kaiba and I are waiting for Joey and Honda at the park. Kaiba is on his phone texting Bakura. "Yami didn't make his move yet. So it's safe to meet them here." He says.

"What is he doing now?" I ask.

"Mapping out his plans. He knows you're with me so he will try to find some way to get to you."

"He'll use Tea."

"That is the same thing me and Bakura said. Since he brainwashed her with his dick, he'll use her. He knows that deep down inside you still want to be friends with Tea."

"But we can use that to our advantage. He'll no doubt tell Tea that you brainwashed me into some type of cult. No doubt he will try to get my alone by using her. If we can record him saying he loves me and such, we can use that against him."

Kaiba smirks. "Now that's what I call a good plan. You're learning."

I blush. "Thanks." I see Joey and Honda walking this way.

"Yuge!" Says Joey. They run to me.

"Hello, you two." Says Kaiba.

"O-oh hey." Says Joey.

"No need to be nervous. I don't bite."

"Wow. You really are a cool person. In school you act so different. Here, you have a genuine smile." Says Honda.

"Yeah. I do that so people don't think I'm a pushover. Also, I like to observe. When I'm in the back it's easier to see everybody."

"Oh, you do that so you can see how people really are. They're easier to read looking at them from a different angle."

"Right."

"Well I would love to chat about our school life, but we got to get why they are here." I say.

"Right. So Yugi, can you tell us what's going on?" ask Honda.

"R-Right well… I…"

"It's okay Yugi." Says Kaiba with assuring smile.

"I'm… I'm gay!" I say as loudly as I can. Joey and Honda freeze for moment. I get so nervous. They pause for a long moment. "Look if you guys don't to hang with me that's cool, I'm-"

Joey grabs me into a hug. "You little idiot. You really thought that we were going to ditch you? We love as you are silly." Says Joey.

"I knew that there was something. It felt like it was just so strange. The way you were acting around Yami. At first I thought you really did love Tea. But it felt like you were running from Yami. Not Tea." Say Honda.

"Yeah." I say.

"But if you would have told us we would have made it a lot easier for you. But it's good thing because you made a cool new friend." Says Honda.

"You mean cool new _friends_. He introduced me to a lot of cool buds."

"Well you look like you had fun." Says Joey.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"You don't need to be sorry Yuge. We understand."

"Yeah. But that goes with Yami. Now that I think about it, is Yami gay too? The way he was acting to get Yugi back, I couldn't think otherwise." Says Honda

"Oh you don't know the half of it. Yugi, I will take it from here." Says Kaiba. And he does. He tells them everything. That Yami is his first cousin, to Yami's ex-boyfriends and to how he gets them. Everything. He doesn't mince words. He tells them this because this is what they needed to hear. This is what they wanted to hear. Because their guts was right all along.

"So that's why he did all that shit. That cunning bastard. I knew that something was up." Says Honda.

"That son of bitch. When I get my hands on Yami, I'm gonna-" says Joey but Kaiba interrupts.

"Hold on. I know you want to punch Yami, but we got something better." Says Kaiba. He explains the plan to them. They both smirk.

"I like the sound of that. That will put Yami on his ass. He will never see that shit coming." Says Honda.

"That will throw Yami off a loop." Says Joey.

"Here's the thing. You two have to act like you don't know what's going on. He won't go to you guys because he now knows that he can't control you. We have to set up a way to make Yami think that Yugi is alone." Says Kaiba.

"We can just say that we're meeting up with Yugi at a certain time." Says Joey.

"No. Yami will know something is up. We have to make it look like he has the opportunity to get to Yugi. And I do have a plan for that."

"Well I would like to hear it." I say.

"One of the CEO's that is setting up the tournament, none of us is going with the exception of you. Yami will find this out. The CEO will have people watching the tournament too. Yami will see this as an opportunity and go. He'll follow you to your hotel room and that is where he will get caught. The room will be bugged and everything will be recorded and used against him."

"Nice." Says Honda.

"So, when is the tournament?" Ask Joey.

"That I don't know. The CEO hasn't fully discussed that yet. However, he has set up the tournament. I give it a couple of more days." Says Kaiba.

"Cool. Oh and will I see my grandpa?" I ask.

"Yes. I already spoke to your grandfather about seeing you. You will see him at hotels. I will pay for a hotel for him every week."

"Awesome."

"But you can't call his phone. Yami tapped a bug in your grandpa's phone. If your grandpa takes out the bug, he'll know that he's in on him. We want Yami to know less as possible on who's supporting you."

"Right. So seeing him is my only contact."

"Well you can talk to him on the phone. My phone. I blocked Ymai off so you're good with that. Now you guys want something to eat? My treat. I have a restaurant I want us to go into."

"Sweet!" Says Joey.

"Cool. Speaking of which, I didn't eat anything this morning." Says Honda.

"Screw that, I ate cereal."

"Eating that doesn't really feed you. You need nutrition." I say.

"Yeah. You got to eat better breakfast in the morning. That's how you start your day." Says Kaiba.

"Being poor have its downsides." Says Honda.

"True. I can relate though. I use to be poor myself."

"That's new." Says Joey.

"Yup. But that is a story for another day. For now, let's go."

We eat at a somewhat high class restaurant. I say somewhat because we can wear normal clothes here. Joey and Honda are eating like they never ate food in their lives. But they never had food this good so I can't say that I can blame them. Kaiba is really showing his fun side. To be honest, being around Joey and Honda keeps you grounded and humble. I'm really glad that he's gets along with them.

Kaiba drives them home and we go back to his place. "Those guys are pretty cool. You have great friends." He says.

"Well they're your friends too now. I really thought that they were going to be messed up toward me. They use to be bullies."

"Yeah I heard. That's why I didn't want to associate with them before. When I saw you with them, I always wondered why you were hanging with them. But as I got to know you and saw how you value them, I knew that they had to have some sort of potential. And after they started seeing how Yami was and took your side, that's when I knew you had good friends. You always gave people the benefit of the doubt. And that's why Yami thinks that he can easily get you. Or so he thought."

"Right. He didn't bet you were going to join the game."

"Oh no, he did not. But I felt like I had to. He was playing unfair. He had all the cards and you only had two. I couldn't just let him take advantage of that. You needed to be trained."

"But for him to do all that for a selfish wish. And he was so laid back about it."

"I mean, yeah he was laid back. He knew you. He knew you didn't know anything and that you were naïve. You only know about the games that we play for fun. You didn't know anything about the real game. And sometimes playing those games is not fun."

"It sure the hell is not. I don't want to be on the losing end of those games."

"No you don't."

"But I got you. You're a business man. You know things from the inside out. The good, the bad, and the ugly. That shit is not easy."

"Not it is not. It's hell. But that hell was worth it because look at where I'm at now."

"Yeah you're a wealthy guy now."

"Yup. You got to go to hell before you get to heaven."

"And hell is no joke. I have no idea what my life would be like if Yami took me away from you."

"You would be miserable. He will isolate you. You would never see your grandpa or friends again."

"That is some serious kidnapping."

"He's letting his desires take over him. It's like the shadow version of him that he ignored is running to show now."

"Right."

"Well let's go back home. Your home school starts tomorrow."

"You work fast. I never expected you to get things done so quickly."

"You learn as you go. That's how the universe works. As you do things for yourself the universe will work you and give you those things overtime. You just have to stick with the progress and not worry about hindrances."

"That's some good advice. Do you believe in astrology?"

"I do. I have too many beliefs. And that will wait."

"Okay."

I had home schooling for week now. It's not bad. The home teacher is strict but she never complained about my work. She told me that I learn quickly and that I know most of my stuff. She is surprised that I live middle class. Told her that it keeps me from being spoiled. She laughed but she knew I was right.

I study a bit more before Kaiba comes in my room, well room for now. "Okay Yugi, good news." He says.

"Okay, what is it?"

"The CEO that is doing the tournament finally got in contact with me. He said that it will start next week Saturday. He told me that if the plan against Yami is going to work, the tournament will have to begin as quickly as possible. Is next week too soon?"

"No. I can do this. I know I will beat this tournament. Being around you taught me to be prepared for the unexpected."

"Good. Make sure you practice. The duelist will be experts and they won't give you no mercy."

"I won't either."

He smirks. "Good."

"Oh and you said that the CEO knows the plan. Do all of them know about Yami?"

"They do. But they don't want to blow his shit up. They agreed that Yami should be the one to confess. That way no shit comes back to bite him in his ass. What we can do is threaten him with his secret."

"That will keep him backed up for a moment."

"That will. Anyway I got business to take care of. By the way the tournament is in France. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." He leaves the room and I wash up and go to sleep.

It's the day. My suitcase is packed. Everyone is outside of the limo. "Well Yugi," says Marik, "Good luck."

"Yeah and don't forget the plan. Remember, Yami is going to go there himself." Says Malik.

"I know. Don't worry I can handle myself. Although I might have to smack him if he kiss me next time." I say. We all laugh to that.

"Alright guys. I'm going with Yugi to the airport. Coming back, we're going to the club." Says Kaiba.

"Oh yes! I'm dancing." Says Jaden. We all laugh. Everyone else said their goodbyes and Kaiba and I go to the airport. Kaiba walks me to the line. I get my ticket and turn to Kaiba.

"Alright Yugi. You got this. Have fun with it though. Everything can't be all serious." He says.

"Right. But dueling can get serious."

"Yeah a bit too serious. Don't get me wrong though, don't hold back but shake things up a bit."

"Okay. I don't want have to crack jokes at the people."

"Shit. I do that all the time if things get too serious. I can crack a couple of jokes here and there.

"You must do that at locals. I never have seen you crack a joke at someone before."

"You will. When you win the tournament, watch me duel with one of my other friends. The thing we say to each other is hilarious. Marik and Bakura are always on the floor."

"Not to be funny I love those guys but they seem to laugh at anything."

"They do. But I figure without their laugher, the world won't bright up. We need people like them because they help us crack a smile.'

"You couldn't have said more. Well I better go. My plane will leave soon."

"Alright Yugi. Kick ass out there."

"I will."

"That's the spirit." We smile and I go in the plane.

The crazy thing is, that I never rode in a plane before. I was so busy think about how to win the tournament and keep Yami off me that I completely forgot that I'm on a plane. And a first class at that. Kaiba has me hooked up. I never thought I would be on a plane and have first class. I have so much to owe to Kaiba. I swear when I get famous I will give him so much for this. I bet Joey and Honda would love to be on a plane like this. And they will.

After the long and fun ride, I finally get off. I look at my map and find the place marked on the map. Kaiba was prepared. I also read the instructions on how to enter the hotel. Also he puts in a note to call him. I hope he can have my grandpa on the phone. Knowing him, he already has that planned. I go to the hotel and the reception is at the desk. According to the instructions, I have to show the receptionist the tournament pass I have. So I show it to the receptionist who is a woman. "Ah, you must me Yugi Muuto. Mr. Cairous is upstairs. He wants to see you. Please take the elevator to the fiftieth floor." She says.

"Mr. Cairous? Who is he?" I ask.

"He is the owner of Cairous enterprises and the one holding up the tournament."

"Oh. Okay I will go right away."

"Oh wait." She opens up of draw and hands me a key. "That is for the floor you will be going. His office is in a pen house like area. The only way up is with the key."

"Got you." I go and use the key in the elevator. My head begins to spin on how fast it's going up. The elevator opens to and I see an office that looks like a London style living room. There is a tall man wearing a navy blue suit and a fedora hat. He has spikey dark blue hair. He turns around. He looks young for his age. That's probably because he is. He has green eyes and tan skin. "Hello Yugi." He says in a smooth tone.

"Hello." I bow.

"No need for formal. Please have a seat." I sit in his chair. "Kaiba told me a lot about you. And you are a little cutie."

"O-Oh, why thank you. Uh did Kaiba say that you?"

"He did. Don't worry he's not into you."

"Oh, I already know that. He's like a big brother to me."

"Yeah he can give that effect. Kaiba is a hard working businessman. But he always looks out for his family and friends. That's why everyone looks up to him. Not only that but he teaches you survival in the game world."

"Not just that, he gives you life advice. I learned so much from him."

"Good. Well now, let's get to the plan. Yami has already landed here."

"That was fast."

"That boy wants you bad. So yeah, he is going to do whatever it takes to get to you. However, little does he know is that you have a plan."

"Kaiba told you that I came up with the plan?"

"Yeah he did. He wasn't going to take credit for it. Come on, he's not like that."

"I know that. I-"

"Relax. I'm just joking."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm adding more to the plan. There will be security guards hidden in the area. Now they will not show up to help you until I say so. We will wait until Yami reveals his plan then we bust in. Once we got him on camera, he will back down. However he will not give up. That will only stall him for a while. But that will make him try to come up with a sneakier plan. The first thing he will do is he will leave Japan and will come up with a plan from wherever the hell he'll be."

"But where is his parents? Won't they be worried?"

"Well, I don't know if Kaiba ever told you this, but Yami only has his dad. His mother died when he was a baby."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he'll forgive me for telling you that once he come to his senses and stop being a coward. I swear that little bastard is a bitch. He's supposed to be the king of games and can't even play fair. What a loser."

"Because he is scared, he feels that the only way he will get what he wants is if he play a game with me. An unfair one at that."

"But by the grace of god, you got Kaiba is the rest of the gang to help you. The universe was not going to let him play the game without you knowing the rules. If Yami is going to do this, he has to this while you are at full power. You have people to support you and you're not taking them for granted. Yami had people but was too much of bitch to open up. He had Kaiba and the others but the way he was going about shit fucked up his chances to get you properly. He is a good person, but he's making too many mistakes that will affect him and others if he's not stopped."

"Right."

"So, you ready to do this?"

"I am."

"You got that serious look in your eye. I like that. The tournament starts tomorrow morning. When you win all the matches, you will be able go to your room."

"And Yami will be sitting on my bed waiting for me."

"Yup. He will try to phase with that but according to what Kaiba said about you, you won't even bat an eye."

"I got use to his tactics."

"Yeah that can get boring when you keep going through that. Now, I'm going to let you know, he's going to go crazy. Oh and there will be an automatic laptop in your room. On there, Kaiba will pop up and that's when he will do his part."

"Okay cool."

"He will hold you in his arms and will kiss you."

"Okay."

"You are also not fazed by that."

"Well I am in love with him. I would only have been fazed by it if there wasn't a plan."

"True. So I guess enjoy your make out session with him." We both laugh. He takes to my room, and man this place looks like an apartment complex. Its looks so cool. "Get comfortable. And make sure you practice. You got a big day ahead of you."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Cairous."

"Please, call me Jon. I can tell that we will be good friends. So you can call me by my first name."

"Okay cool."

"See you tomorrow. You know where the place is, right?"

"Yeah, and I know how to get in. I'll be fine."

"Good. Later." He leaves. Man he is cool. I like that guy already.

I take his advice and I practice. There is are so many new cards out that I really need to step my game up. However I win many duels that had new cards. I'm never afraid of the unknown when it comes to games.

I practice for at least three hour. I decided to text Kaiba and say hi. I also asked him if I can talk to my grandpa by any chance. I receive a text less than a minute and he tells me he will call me in a minute. I wait for a bit and my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Yugi." He says.

"Hey Kaiba. How are you?:

"I'm good. So far Mokuba is teaching me how to bake brownies."

"Wow that is awesome. That's good you'll taking time off to spend your brother."

"Yeah I got too. I love him and I take care of him."

"Awww."

"So you want to speak with your grandpa?"

"Yeah. To see how he's doing and such."

"Alright. I will three way him now then I will put the phone on mute so he won't hear me and

Mokuba talk."

"Okay."

"Oh and Mokuba says hi by the way."

"Oh tell him I say hey!"

He chuckles a little. "Hold on. Let me call him." The phone goes silent and then I hear Kaiba and grandpa talking. "Hey Yugi here you go."

"Thank you. Hey grandpa!"

"He my Yugi. How is my grandson?" says Grandpa.

"I'm doing well."

"I will leave you be. I will mute my phone so you don't hear my background. Let me know when you two are done." Says Kaiba.

"Okay. " I say.

" You have my thanks Kaiba." Says grandpa. "So Yugi, how are things over there? Did everything turn out okay?"

"It did. I was practicing my dueling for a while."

"That's good. But knowing you, you knock those duelist to the ground."

"Oh grandpa. You have too much faith in me."

"Of course I do. I taught you how to play all games Yugi. I was deadly back in my day."

"Yeah, I know that. Your name is still legend."

"Of course. You have my DNA, Yugi. You will crush those duelists."

I blush. "Grandpa…"

"Oh my. I have customers. I will speak to you later, my boy. I love you Yugi."

"I love you too, Grandpa." We hang up. We rarely say that to each other. But it's still refreshing to hear your parents tell you they love you.

The tournament is today. And like any other tournament, we register, from positions and start the duel. It is a long merciless day. I really had to think on my feet. Now I know why Yami picked the perfect opportunity to this event. He knew I will be tired from all that dueling.

I became so tired that I almost forgot to get prepared for Yami. What made me so alert suddenly is that fact that the door is slightly open. Either he is trying to surprise me by this or he was rushing to get in so badly that he forgot to close the door completely. I say it's the latter. No idiot wouldn't alert their target. And as smart as Yami is, he's an idiot. I walk straight into my room to see what we all predicted. Yami is sitting on the bed with his legs crossed arms folded. I don't flinch when I see him. His eyes are close, but he slowly opens them. "Hello Yugi." He says calmly but his tone sounds sinister.

"Hello Yami. I see you had no problems waiting for me outside. Or asking for me. You're a skilled stalker." I say calmly.

"That is darkly putting it."

"Yami come on. You pull all these stunts. You get close to my friends, Joey and Honda to get to me. Then you screw around with Tea, and then make her your girlfriend so she doesn't suspect what's really going on. Yami, this shit is getting old and lame. Just give up. Let me go. Let me be free."

"I can't do that." His tone is now deadly serious. "Yugi, you know I need you. I can't have you out there where people can take you away from me."

Before I came on this trip, Kaiba gave me some tips on how to deal with people who are insane. When people are crazy you have to play along with their game. And in most cases you have to know what they want. I already know what he wants. I saw my grandpa convince a woman to stop committing suicide. He was very smooth and loving at that moment. My grandpa told me that there is no better trump card then love itself. Yami is not in a good state of mind. He is trapped within himself and he is suffering. If I only talk back at him, he will only resist more and will be more of a problem. I see what Cairous is talking about. Kaiba knew this too. It's the only way. "Yami," I say in a soft loving tone. "I know why you are doing this. You're scared. Scared of being judged scared of the outside world and scared of what other people think. But if we stick together we can face it. We can battle it."

His face loosens up but his is still showing resistence. "Yugi, no one will accept us. People will take you away from me. And my father he has power, he can separate us. He will never let us see each other again."

"Does he know you're gay?"

"No."

"Then you don't know that."

"But I do. I know my father and I know that he won't approve."

"Has he ever said that he disapprove of gay people?"

"Yugi I know he doesn't."

"Yami, sweetheart, please." I say as soft as I could. The moment I said that, his body completely loosens up.

"Yugi…did you just…call me sweetheart?"

"Yami please answer my question."

He pauses for moment. "No."

"Then you still wouldn't know. Yami I will not run from who I am. And I as much as I want you in my life, I can't have you run from who you are. Yami you have to stand up to those who don't want you. You have to face your fears. If you don't, you will only enslave yourself. Yami, I don't want to live like that. And I'm asking you to not let yourself live like that either." I touch his cheek. He freezes. "I love you Yami."

"Yugi…oh Yugi!" He grabs me by the neck and kisses me so passionately. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. I feel his tongue enter my mouth. We fight for dominance but I lose and his tongue reaches my throat. My God, Yami can kiss. He reaches under my shirt is I feel his hands rub on the skin of my chest. I can feel my body heat up.

Yami is about to take his shirt off but I hear a voice on the laptop on the desk. "Not so fast Yami." The voice is Kaiba. We look and see Kaiba's face on the laptop. He's smiling. "Hey Yugi." He says.

"Hey Kaiba." I say.

"Hey Kaiba? What is the meaning of this? What the hell is going on?" says Yami angry and confused.

"You did well Yugi. You sure know how to make out. You sure you're a virgin?"

I laugh. "Oh stop it Kaiba."

"Well, you wanted to know the meaning if this Yami? Take a look." Kaiba switches the screen to where me and Yami have the conversation to us making out.

"What the fuck?!" yells Yami.

The laptop switches back to Kaiba. "Now that I got your attention, we need to come up with an agreement. You leave Yugi alone and we won't expose this to the world."

"What?!" he looks me. "You are in on this? Yugi, you will get exposed too!"

"I'll be alright. I'm not alone." I say calmly.

"Yugi…no." he fall to the floor.

"Look Yami. I know you want Yugi badly, but we can't just let you get him like that. Not the way you are now. Yami, I'm going to be straight with you. You're a coward. Yugi got more balls then you. He's willing to take the risk to be who he is. It's taking work but he's managing with help. You, you have your fears and insecurities holding you back. And you want to know why Yami? Because you are alone. Instead of going to your friends for help, you decided to be in your pride and ego and felt like you don't need to be seen. You're using your status and power to not be seen. You are sick and twisted with your ways and how you did those three boys in the past was fucked up. And you may treat Yugi special because you love him, but your pride and ego makes you see him as your property. If you want Yugi, you have to face your fears and fight for him. Being the King of games has gotten to your head. Now that's that over with, I suggest you leave. Cairous has security outside and they will bust in if you don't stop your shit."

Yami is slouch down on the floor. He then starts laughing maniacally. "Oh Kaiba you are brilliant. You think that's enough to stop me. Yes I do have my pride and ego, but I love Yugi very much. And I will have him." He gets up from the floor. He kisses me. "Yugi, I will be back for you" He leaves.

"You alright, Yugi?" Kaiba asks in calm voice.

"Yes I am."

"One hell of a make out session for you, huh?"

"It was." I touch my lips. "It was so good. I felt like I was releasing something that I was holding back for such a long time."

"It's your love for him. You've been wanting to release that for a while. Don't worry there's more. And you two will get together. Just at the right time."

"Right. Well I will get some sleep. The finals are tomorrow and I need good rest if I want to go all out."

"You bet. I got to get back to work. I got paperwork to finish. Later Yugi."

"Later." The laptop shuts off. I really feel like my life is going to get far more interesting than this.

It's the finals and I beat my final opponent with much effort. I became the champion and people started to cheer me on. It really does feel great. And by me beating this champion, I improved.

I take the plane the very next day and Kaiba greets me at the airport. "You did well Yugi." He says.

"Thank you." I blush.

"Now just like Cairous predicted, Yami is in a different country."

"Do you know what country?"

"He's in Italy."

"Wow. I thought he would be in Mexico. Usually that's where people go to when they want to do dirty stuff."

"Yami would go that far but he's not stupid. He will only do things that he knows that will keep him afloat. He's in Italy because he needs a comfortable space to plan his next move. And that will take a long time."

"Well hopefully that will be enough for me to face you when it's time."

"Oh it will." He ruffles my hair. "Now let's go get some pizza."

"That's actually what I was thinking about. I actually ate healthy there. The food was good too. So I thought I want to exercise and go to the gym. And go on a diet."

"I can definitely help with that. I have a gym of my own. So you can use that. And I will get you the diet you need."

"Right on."

"So, how does it feel to be champion twice in a row?"

"Well I don't think of myself that way. I still need to win more games. Oh and I thought of something while I was on the plane."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I was thinking of doing duel monsters videos on Ventube."

"Seriously? That's awesome Yugi. What made you want to do that?"

"Well I thought that since I'm going to be big, I might as well help others be big themselves if they're passionate enough."

"I see what you mean. But do you know what that means? By you doing that you become more bigger. And people will look up to you more. But here's the thing. Wait until you win your fifth championship. You only won two. You're not there yet."

"Right. If I win my next three I will start to be known. People will recognize as a duelist."

"Right. Once you do that, and people take your dueling advice, they will tell their friends or families about you which will bring more fans. Oh! And not only that, but you can review cards for Pegasus."

"That will have to wait until I'm an elite. And I will have to beat the elites themselves if I'm ever going to be famous. Then I will be able to review cards."

"Right. And you will beat the elites. You will become a legend. And you will be a gay legend at that."

"Well let me beat you and we will see about that."

"Heh heh, right."

Everything is now going smoothly. I win six more tournaments and started my own Ventube channel. Kaiba brought me the equipment so my videos can be at high quality. It started slow. But then people begin to recognize me from the tournaments so more people started watching me. Joey and Honda are extremely supportive of my videos. I included them in it. The channel grows as I begin to win tournaments. And now I have over a million subscribers. I still got a lot to improve on but that's pretty starting off. Kaiba told me that it was my humble personally. People like humble duelist players. I don't really consider myself humble. I just say it's good raising from my grandpa. I also learn how to dance and how to do hair better. Jaden and Yuma had a huge role in that. Zane and I are going out on dates. And it's fun. But I can't stop thinking about Yami. I really do want him. But that only makes me want to love myself even more. Malik tells me more about the fashion trend. He even teaches me on how to pick out clothes. I begin to lose some weight since I started my diet. However I make sure to balance out my food type so I don't get too skinny. I already have fast metabolism so I don't need to go on a heavy diet like most people would do, But I a eat way less junk food ever since I started this diet. I would eat hamburgers almost every day. Now I only eat them twice a month. The craving for the burgers is hell for me though.

I'm in the kitchen with Mokuba and he is teaching me on how to make sushi. Man, his food is good. I wonder if he wants to make this a profession. "Okay you have to put the raw fish here. Make sure you put in the middle. You have to do that so you can roll it correctly."

"Okay got it."

"Hmm-mm. There you go. Now you made a basic sushi. You can now learn the advanced one."

"Sweet."

"Cool. I will teach on how to make the one with the favor in it. My brother loves it when I make the favored ones."

"I pretty sure he does. I love eating it them too."

"Thanks! You know Yugi, ever since you came into his life, he's been more lively. He was always like that, but he's been way more proactive and more social. He spends more time with me. He even brings me to his job more often. I don't know what kind of light you have around you, but thank you."

I blush. "Well, I didn't do much. All I did was be around. It's you and your brother I have to thank. It's because of you two I'm able to get out of my comfort zone. I was a shell. But now I feel like I'm slowly breaking out of that shell."

"I guess you can say we're helping each other out. With no strings attached."

"Right."

He continues to teach me. And when it's done I taste and oh my god it's so good. "You ever wanted to open up a sushi bar when you get older?" I ask.

"No. I just like cooking as a hobby. I want to help my big brother with his business. So I'm getting home schooled on business so I can be a help to Seto. Every time he takes me to work, I always observed him doing businesses with other people. It's a good experience."

"I bet it is. You will do just fine. You will be your brother's right hand man."

"Really? That's what I really want. So I will work hard and believe that I will make it."

"That's because you will."

Later I went to take a shower. I then hear a knock on the door. "Yes?" I say scrubbing myself.

"It's Kaiba. When you get out, you gonna want hear this." He says.

"It's Yami, isn't it?"

"Yup. This bitch couldn't wait. Meet me in my room."

"Okay." I do what he says after I put my pajamas on. I sit on his couch.

"Okay Joey. He's here." He says. He has his laptop out. He was doing face time with him.

"Hey Yugi. You won't believe this." Joey says.

"I already downloaded the video. Here, take a look Yugi." Says Kaiba. A video pops up with Yami on the screen. He looks desperate as hell.

"Hello Joey and Honda." Yami proceeds to say, "I hope you two are doing well. I know you two know that Yugi is gay. It was very obvious." I grind my teeth when he says that. Dammit. That's not good. He's definitely going to use that somehow. "So now that you know, you two are useless to me. So I will find Yugi, and I will beat you two up if I have to. So be ready." I see him shut off the camera.

"Beat them up? The fuck he mean?!" I say loudly.

"Hold on Yugi. I won't let that happen. Yeah he can fight but I know how to fight better than him. I know three different fighting styles so he won't be a problem. However we do have a slight issue."

"What is it?"

"The tournament where you face me as the last opponent will be difficult. He will no doubt try his shit there."

"So what do we do?"

"We go there. Everyone will work together to make sure that he doesn't cause no shit. The tournament will happen next week. You ready?"

"I always was."

"Good. Joey and Honda is staying with Yusai. If they stay at my place he will know how to get to you. We can't afford it."

"Right."

"Now, let us wait until the tournament."

The week has past and the tournament has started. I got in easily because I was already registered thanks to Kaiba. I can tell this will be a long day. My opponents won't go easy. But that's now what I'm afraid of. Something is telling me to get ready for Yami. The duels won't be shit. However, I will still do this.

I'm in the waiting room waiting for my first duel. Kaiba, Joey and Honda comes in. "Hey Yugi. We came here to wish you good luck." Says Honda.

"Thank you." I say.

"Kick ass Yugi. And make you're a legend." Says Joey.

"He already is. People just don't know it yet." Says Kaiba. He winks at me.

I blush. "Thank you." I pause. I have to tell them about my gut feeling. "Guys, I think Yami might invade the tournament."

"I know." Says Kaiba. Joey, Honda, and I look him. "What? You really think I that I wasn't going figure that out? I'm always prepared."

"Right you are. I need to be more like you." Says Joey.

I laugh. Kaiba is one amazing guy. I gracefully turn around and face my first opponent.

The tournament last a while. The first five battles were very easy. It started to get more rough afterward. I beat my final opponent. Now all I have to do is face Kaiba. This will be the greatest challenge yet. I'm in the lunch area. They have yet to announce the last opponent. I bet they will be excited to hear Kaiba is going to be the final opponent. I'm in the vending medicine getting a soda. Suddenly my phone vibrates. I see that it's Kaiba. "Hello?"

"Yugi, where are you?" He says in a serious tone.

"I'm in the lunch area. Why, did something happen? You sound serious."

"Yami snuck in the building."

"What? Shit, I knew it."

"Yugi, there is a hidden room below this building. I need you to go the front desk and tell the lady the password. The password is 'Kyuto.' Hurry, take the elevator now. He's on the far east side of the building. You be able to get to the hidden room on time. Once you say the password the lady will take you to a secret passageway. She will also give you a key. Once you are there you will be on your own. The hidden room is all the way in the back. Our last match will be delayed. Don't worry, we will have our match. Yami is not fucking this up for us."

"Right! I will get to it immediately." I hang up and hurry along to the front desk. I tell the lady the password and she immediately goes into the draw and takes out a key. She walks out the front desk and says "Follow me" and so I do. She walks in an office and walks to bookshelf and the shelf moves like an automatic door. What is behind it is a passage way. "Hurry through. And good luck." I do what she says and the door is shut behind me. I go all the way to the end passageway and find a door. I open it and the places looks like a hotel. Man he sure does like to get comfortable. I text him to let him know I'm safe. My phone vibrates. It's him. "Hello?"

"You're safe. Good. Now it's time to deal with this bitch. I can't believe he tried to do this shit at the tournament."

"I knew he would do this. It's Yami. He planned this out well. Kaiba I'm afraid I can't hide here for long. I'm going to have to confront him. If he feels like he can't have me, he will ruin my reputation. He's gotten to that point now."

"I see. Then you have no other option. You're going to have to manipulate him. You going to have to act like you were wrong and he was right. Then you will have to act like, wait, OHHHHH!"

"What is Kaiba?!"

"Make him think that I brainwashed you."

"What?"

"Make him think that I brainwashed you. Think about it. That's all he thought when you was around me. He always thought that I was brainwashing you. You have to act like you found out some shit about me. Let's say, you found out that I was making a cult. Yeah, that's it! A cult. He will totally buy that shit. Then you have to act like the tournament is a set up to put you in a cult and to take you out of the county and take you somewhere far."

"That is a great idea."

"Yeah. I thought something like that will work. You have to act like you are trying to escape the place. Once you tell him all that, take him to basement. To get to the basement you have to take a right from the front desk and run all the way toward the end of the hallway. The staircase is on your left. Take Yami straight down there. Once down there, me and the guards will surround you two and spray non-toxic smoke. That is your chance to run. My guards will keep him company and you and I will start our duel."

"Right. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah. I'm tracking him now. He's heading west now. By the time you get to the front desk he will be there."

"Okay! I'm on my way right now." I leave the room and hurry there as fast as I could. This passageway is long as hell. But I know why he made it this long. It's so it wouldn't be easier to find.

I get out and I see him. The moment he turns around his eyes turn to relief but then quickly turn into a psycho. I have to act. Fast. I hug him the moment I make a move. "Oh Yami! Thank god you're here!" I say.

"W-What? Yugi? What is going on?!" he says in a stern voice.

"Yami, I'm so sorry. You were right about Kaiba all along. He was trouble from the start. I should have listen."

"Huh? Wait what?" He says confused.

"Oh Yami!" I force my tears out. I have a skill for making myself cry. It's a thing that a girl taught me when I was a little boy. She told to only use it when the situation calls it. And this situation definitely calls it. Yami quickly holds me. I think he has been waiting for this the whole time. Just the change for me to summit to gim. I feel bad for deceiving him. But I won't back down now.

"Yugi it's alright. Tell me everything." He says in a calming loving voice. This is so new to me. He never sounds like this before. This is going to be hard to step my ground. I tell him the fake story. How he was a leader of a cult. And that the tournament was his plan to set me up. I tell him I found a secret room in this building and heard him talking about some ritual. Yami eyes turn from concern to infuriated rage. "I knew that he was on to something. But now like this." He says a low dark sinister voice. I feel like shit. Here I am lying about the situation and he believes every fiber of my being. He truly does care. "Yugi we have to get you out of here."

"Not through the front. I was hiding from his men. The exits all tight with security."

"So then how will we get out?"

"I think I know a way. I think I saw a member go through a secret area. He never came back out the way he went in but I did see him afterwards. I think there is an exit out that way."

"Good. Let's go. I want us safe."

"Right. Follow me." I run down to the basement according to Kaiba's instructions. The moment we reach down there, the non-toxic smoke forms everywhere. The moment it clears the troops surrounds us and Kaiba comes out from the middle of them. "That was a good act Yugi. You really know your game." He says.

"Why thank you." I say smiling.

"Thank you?" Says Yami angry and confused. I go to Kaiba's side.

"Oh Yami. Did you really think you were going to just get away? You see, you're smart as hell when it comes to planning. But you never thought that Yugi would be in on it. Yugi here isn't dumb either. You underestimated him. With my teaching he was even able to come with his own plans. Yugi has so much great potential but instead of helping him hone his skills, you decided that you would never teach him the game and tried to take advantage of him. If you would have done what I did and showed him the ropes, he would have fallen in love with you." The moment Kaiba said that Yami face went to shock. And he looks at me and nearly shed a tear. "You see teaching people just don't make them great. It creates bonds, respect and friendships. And it can also make lovers depending on the situation. You wanted to go at this alone and play the game. Well look at what you done. Now Yugi is far away. So close yet so far. And it will only be hard on you from then on out. My troops here will keep you busy. Come Yugi, we have a final duel to attend to. The fans are waiting." Kaiba and I quickly leave the basement. "Yugi we need to haste it. Yami will beat the shit of my guards. It will buy us some time for to duel do make sure you think on your feet. I will not go easy on because of time limit. You don't give it your all and let the paranoia get to you, I will absolutely destroy you."

"Who said anything about paranoia? I'm just getting started."

He smirks. "Good. That's what I like to hear."

We run near the entrance of the battle area. "Yugi, I won't be able to able to give out the dramatic introduction due to time. Sorry."

"That's cool. Let's just have fun anyway."

"Right." He smiles. We head into the battle area and the announcer quickly announces Kaiba as the final opponent. The announcer apologizes for the delay and no surprise introduction, but the duel happens never the less. We get in our positions. "You ready Yugi? This will be the duel of our lives."

"Yes its will. I'm ready. Let's go!"

We begin our duel. It starts off smoothly. But it get intense Later. But neither of us is backing down. Kaiba is now coming on to me. He's not letting me have my way on the field. He's putting me under pressure. "And now Yugi! I summon blue eyes white dragon!" He passively yells as I see the monster appear on the field. "With blues I destroy your Dark Magician!" And with that he wiped out my Dark Magician. He uses a spell card to summon another blues. "I'm not done yet! With my Maiden with eyes of blue, I special summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon! With that, that ends my second phase and my turn."

I take a deep breath. If I don't pick a card that will hold me out or at least defeat him next turn I lose. But even so, I feel like I accomplished so much. I feel like even if I do lose, then I still go so much to learn. And I will always have my friends. I look at the deck as I make my final draw. This draw determines on my future, my hope and dreams. I take another breath. I pull out my card. I flip it over and see that it's the very card I need. I believed in myself so much. I came up with a strategy to make sure I had all the cards I needed. I finally did it. I look at Kaiba with tears in my eyes. "Kaiba, thank you so much for everything you did for me. You have taught me so much. I give you all the love and the credit for everything you did for me. This duel ends here. I reveal to the you the last card I drew." I show him. Kaiba's face is now completely shocked.

"No…no way…Yugi you…this whole time you…you had this planned?"

"Yeah. I knew I couldn't beat with my Dark Magician. So I had to rely on something else. Yes. This card is the right leg of Exodia." The fans scream in shock and in excitement. "I summon Exodia! This is it Kaiba! It's over. Exodia! Obliterate!" Exodia destroys the field. And with that I win the duel. Kaiba comes and gives me a hug.

"That was awesome Yugi!" he lets go. "I never knew you had something like that up your sleeve."

"My grandpa taught me how to use it. He said never ever use Exodia unless you really have to. And this was the perfect time to do it."

"Your Grandpa taught you well."

"Thanks!"

"Yugi!" Says both Joey and Honda. They both hug me and Joey ruffles my hair.

"You did it! That shit was epic!" Says Honda.

"Hell yeah it was. Yugi, you got that Exodia from your grandpa, right?"

"Yup. Taught me use it." I didn't realize but the crowds are roaring. The announcer and coming to me with a cool ass trophy. It has an angelic woman on it holding a floating duel monsters card. It's not floating but it's made to look like that. The announcer raise my arm up and Kaiba raises my other arm up. "The new champion is Yugi Muto!" he says. Everyone cheers. I tell the announcer that I have something to tell the fans. He gives me the microphone and I look back to see the guys give me a trumps up. Kaiba nods his head and gives me a 'You got this.' Look. I look at the crowd as everyone goes silent. I take a deep breath. "Everyone," I say with much confidence. "I have a confession to make." The crowd gets curious. "I'm gay." The silent couldn't have been anymore louder. But then I hear I a fan say, "That's awesome! You rock Yugi! Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" he starts to chant. Then everyone slowly follows and then then the crowd chants my name in awe. I start crying. This was the main thing that I ever wanted. Was to be accepted. The guys hug me. I can see Yami on his knees in defeat. It's finally over. I can now finally leave my life. With no regrets.

CHAPTER 8: END

**Annnnnd that's a wrap! I thought ending it like that would bring back the childhood memories. And I seriously came up with that as I was writing. What better way to end the battle with some little nostalgia. Anyway again I am sorry for the long wait. I am back and I will continue this story and finish it. I will not stop until it is finish. I'm still commented to this story and want to see where this will end myself. I always have the ending planned out. The middle events is the mystery. But that's what fun about not knowing. Anyway, I hope you guys are okay during this crazy pandemic. I pray for all your friends and family. Be well. There will all be over soon. Later! **


End file.
